DxD Naruto
by Thedarkestnight51
Summary: His time in the Elemental Nations now over after saving the Shinobi World from the grips of despair and war, Naruto is teleported to the very world where he was raised secretly in order to save it. The place where he truly belongs. This is an Alternate Universe, so expect changes with the characters.
1. Chapter 1: Memories and Return

**Chapter 1: Memories and Return**

* * *

"Ophis, my dear and old friend, I am sorry. But I can't help you with the issue you're having with Great Red." Came the sad and sincere voice from a floating figure within a sea of endless black.  
Asura Otsutsuki was a 39 year old Celestial Being-Human hybrid male who had short, spiky brown hair with two locks of it wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He possessed stern facial features with a pronounced jaw-line and short goatee. He wore bandages around his forehead, along with a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar, sleeve cuffs, and the rim of his robe. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit.  
Under the man's folded legs were nine pitch black spheres known as Truth-Seeking Balls in a ring formation. The incredibly destructive objects in a safe standby mode were being used to levitate the Son of the Sage Of The Six Paths. The objects in question being capable of turning anything, be it energy or physical matter, into nothingness. Even destroying the Soul of the person too. With the only weaknesses to the powerful balls being Senjutsu and the enhanced Six Paths Senjutsu.

The other person floating in a comfortable fashion within the abyss along with the male looked to the crook of Asura's neck to hide her displeasure, but soon her eyes glare back into the black eyes of the male.  
Ophis was a Human-shaped Dragon who looked like a young girl with long black hair down to her hips and grey/black eyes. Her ears differ from a normal Human's as they had pointed tips, although her long black hair made the feature difficult to notice. Her outfit was that of a Gothic Lolita with short white bottoms, a long-sleeved black top, and with pink and purple ribbons. Her attire featured an exposed chest with black x-shaped coverings over her nipples.  
"Why can't you help me reclaim my home and silence?" She calmly asked of her dear and worthwhile companion, the one person who she could say was a near equal to her in raw power; excluding his usage of Truth-Seeking Balls and Asura Mode, and her going all out.

"As much as I would love to help you regain your home, I can't come with you to sort it out. My Brother, Indra, has been sighted moving towards the Land of Ancestors. Fully intent on destroying Ninshu and myself with his more weaponised variant known as Ninjutsu." Asura confessed with a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Still heartbroken that his older Brother had taken the route of darkness, all because of the choice their Father made decades ago to anoint Asura to be the successor due to his belief that love and understanding was the key to peace, not power and force like Indra believed.  
Asura's sigh was also heavy due to the fact that his Father passed away a few years ago too, something that still played on his mind. However he was extraordinarily tired for another and more serious reason.

Frowning for a moment, Ophis continued to look at Asura as a flicker of emotion blurred in her normally monotone eyes. "I, could kill Indra for you?" She inquired as a negative feeling built within her stomach, a horrible thought of Asura dying screamed through her mind for a moment before she casted it aside. But the thought didn't go away, she felt the urge to tear through the barrier between Earth and Gaia, all to protect Asura.

Shaking his head at the suggestion, Asura smiled at his dear friend before he answered the genderless Dragon in the form of a young girl. "No. It's my problem, plus I want to try and save my Brother. While he maybe my enemy, I love and respect him. I want to end the feud with him; return him to Father's philosophy and teachings. To help him understand that you can accept love and people's help to bring about a peaceful future. Not the force of power to maintain order and rebuffing help from others." He expressed firmly and with conviction. However hiding the truth, since he knew that Indra had perfected an ability that Asura too had now managed to finalise. But also he didn't want Ophis to be caught in the crossfire, as he cared greatly for the Dragon.

Momentarily looking away from Asura's eyes to gaze at his chest, Ophis turned her eyes back to the man's ocular orbs. The Human Dragon's core filled with curiosity and worry for a moment before pushing away the strange emotions. While Asura was helping her understand and portray emotions, the emotionless being born from the Dimensional Gap still struggled and found them uncomfortable at times. "Why would you go so far for someone who hates you?" She asked quietly as her eyes glare into the tender and warm eyes of her near equal.

"Because he is my Brother, my friend, my precious person. Ophis, when you have someone precious to you, you would do anything for them. You are precious to me, Ophis. And I must be precious to you too, since you even offered to destroy my Brother." The Son of the Sage Of The Six Paths said sagely before ending with a gentle smile and chuckle, since he had picked up on the sharpness of Ophis' words from earlier.

The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, looked away for a moment into the abyss, a warm sensation tickling her cheeks as they redden for a moment. A strange sensation of embarrassment and happiness made her strangely high and euphoric before she relaxed and returned her straight gaze to Asura, cocking her head to the side in an adorable manner. "Precious people… hm. Someone who you would take on the world for? Someone who you love and would protect?" She questioned knowingly, as she had heard Asura speak about that once or twice.

Asura nodded with a big grin. "Yes. I fight to protect the people who I have befriended, you, and my still growing family." He explained as he used his 'Creation Of All Things Technique' to create a cup of Green Tea in front of him, whilst creating a cup of Sweet Tea for Ophis, knowing that the Dragon God loved sweet things.

"Thank you." The Human-shaped Dragon praised as she drunk the tea down, enjoying the sweetness of it as it filled her core with warmth. "Speaking of which; how is your family? Didn't you tell me your Wife was pregnant with another child?" Ophis quizzed, recalling that from their previous conversation a week ago.

"Ah yes, Kanna gave birth not long after we last spoke. We had our tenth child, a daughter this time." Asura explained with a laugh as he recalled how his hand was nearly broken once again through the actions of his Wife, missing the attempted dumbfounded expression on Ophis' face upon hearing that.

Shaking her head at the announcement and returning to her emotionless grace, Ophis carried on with the tête-à-tête by asking the obvious question. "What did you name the child, Asura?" She queried as she took another sip of her Sweet Tea. What her dear companion said next surprised her.

"Ophis Uzumaki Otsutsuki." He replied with a beaming grin before he looked away for a moment with a sheepish expression. "We named her after you, my best friend and companion."

Touched at the fact that her name was used for her friend's newest offspring, Ophis smiled as happiness danced in her eyes that Asura would do such a thing. She looked down for a moment at her cup of Tea in contemplation before returning her impassive eyes and expressionless face to her grinning friend. A brief thought of an offspring from her own body plagued her musings for a second. "Thank you, I am surprised. Naturally. She'll be very powerful, I can tell. But your names are strange; your first and fourth offspring's are called Senju Mokuzai Otsutsuki and Sokudo Namikaze Otsutsuki respectively. But from what you've told me, those two inherited your powers more so than your other children? Does Ophis Otsutsuki follow those two as well?" She investigated, since the Ouroboros Dragon remembered Asura mention that Senju inherited Hagoromo's and Asura's 'body', granting him a powerful Life Force and Chakra well, a fast recovery time, and inherited Wood Release. Whilst Sokudo gained an intense affinity to Wind and Lightning, a bizarrely high natural speed that blew everyone away with his dubbed Swift Release, a larger than average Life Force, a more attuned brain, and sharp eyes.

"Well Ophis Uzumaki Otsutsuki hasn't got Shape-Shifting like you do. However we know that she's incredibly powerful, and even has abilities we've never seen." Asura informed her, because he knew Ophis had the appearance of an old man on Earth due to her changeling nature. "She also has the 'body', and an even more powerful Life Force and Chakra reservoir than Senju. We've also discovered that she ages slower, can recover from exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time than nearly everyone, can quickly heal herself, has a unique Sensory Ability along with a Suppression Ability to make herself invisible, and can make Adamantine Chains. But also she's taken after my own Dad in one regard from what we can tell, her special Chakra." The Otsutsuki elaborated with faint awe, however his voice was mostly laced with concern, something that's more noticeable towards the end of his speech.

Frowning for a moment, Ophis quickly came to the realisation behind Asura's final words. "Jinchuriki. Her body can contain a Tailed Beast, like the ones Hagoromo Otsutsuki created upon Sealing the Juubi away." She answered in the form of a statement. Of course she knew the story of Hagoromo's battle with the Juubi, having heard it from the man himself when he visited on the rare occasion prior to his death. After all, it's not every day you hear of someone battling a being of that calibre for days on end, defeating it, stripping it of all its power to create a new series of Tailed Beasts, and then Sealing the husk of the Juubi in the sky and wrapping its body in the newly formed Moon that now orbited Gaia.

Asura nodded solemnly, as that was one ability he wished wasn't passed over. Since part of him feared that the Tailed Beasts would be used as weapons of war, and in a manner like that of his Father in which the Chakra Entity was Sealed into a person so they can be used to destroy countless innocents by using the Tailed Beast's power. "I feel like a failure, as much as I've tried to spread Ninshu and its Chakra to connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand one another without even talking… I think that people are slowly using and perverting it into Ninjutsu like my Brother." He vocalised with a depressed tone as he looked downwards, ashamed that he wasn't able to do more to stop it.

"You can't help people, Asura. You can only do so much, but most people are imbeciles who only think for themselves. You are an exception to the army of idiots, with your own pure heart and Soul. You even broke through the barrier between your world and mine to try and spread the understanding of peace and love over power and force." Ophis stated bluntly and with honesty as she scrutinised her dear friend. Having recalled that many years ago, Asura used his Asura Mode to accidently break through reality, ending up on Earth confused, until Ophis appeared before him. And in true fashion, Asura tried to unite Earth using the same philosophies as Ninshu, just broadening the differences with abilities. Heck, he created Swords that had been dubbed as Holy, and another system known as the Sacred Gear System during his stay.  
The Infinite Dragon God then noticed the exhausted state of her friend. "Are you still tired after dealing with the problem on Earth, and faking your death?" She probed indifferently, but in truth she was worried.

Asura Otsutsuki sighed tiredly and looked back to Ophis with a nod. "Yes, but I don't think the thousands of Seals I used on the extremely powerful being will hold it forever. At best I made a short term solution, but that alone was extremely taxing on my body. While my body and powers may exceed that of my Father's in some areas, I didn't have the power to Seal the beast away forever. I even tried to reason with it… but." He explained with a despondent tone, not speaking about how guilty he was about having to fake his death. But he couldn't keep an eye on two worlds anymore, due to the threat of his Brother, but also his responsibilities as a Father to his own children.

Ophis nodded. Although she didn't have to worry about the threat of 666 for a while, she would need to address it eventually. However, Asura's views of uniting people for a common goal rung in her mind, maybe she could use that practice in her own way to deal with Great Red, and then later 666? She'd have to think more on that later.  
She was then startled by an unfamiliar action from Asura, as she felt his arms wrap around her in a comforting and warm embrace. She looked at the taller male in confusion before poking him. "What are you doing?" The Dragon God requested awkwardly, as a warm sensation built up in her chest and on her face.

"I'm hugging you, Ophis. You are my best, and my most loyal friend. You've been there for me in my depression, in my times of need. I know you find it tricky to interact with people for prolonged periods, but I am thankful that you try your best in the unfamiliar situation. I've enjoyed our meetings and chats, you have been a brilliant companion to me. I'm glad you're my friend, and I shall always be your friend." He confessed to her strongly as he continued to hold her in the hug. Asura then felt Ophis unsurely hug him in return. He smiled at her trying to break through the countless years of emotionless solitude, just to hug him back.

"You are my first friend, Asura." The Infinite Dragon God admitted wholeheartedly in return as the two floated in the embraced position for a long while. Eventually the hug ended as Asura pulled back from her, unwrapping his arms in the process.

"I must go now, Ophis." Asura said as he began using his Six Paths Sage Mode/Asura Mode powers to send his body back to Gaia. His clothing exploded a brilliant golden/yellow/white Holy Light with black magatama patterns and lines across his clothing, with a black circle on his forehead. His skin the only part of his body not covered in the power. Ethereal forms of 12 angelic wings grew behind him, along with a halo above his head, as his Truth-Seeking Balls glowed purple.

"I understand, Asura. I will see you next time." Ophis returned with a small smile as she looked to her friend.

Pausing for a moment, Asura grinned in response, but it was a sad smirk. "Goodbye, Ophis. And remember; don't let hatred and despair grip you in the coming days. I wish you luck." The successor to the Sage Of The Six Paths declared before he flickered away into dust, leaving the Micro Dimension he created.  
That was the last time Ophis ever saw Asura.  
In that form anyway.

* * *

Centuries later in a wooded, small and cosy park, on Earth, a group of people were watching their kids play in a fountain within the pathed grounds on a late summer evening.  
The kids were playing one last game together before they were separated due to varying issues with two of the families involved.

One of the parents sighed deeply and dejectedly as she watched her Son play with his friends in the water. "I'm going to miss this, so much. There must be something we can do, our time is almost up! It's not fair." She explained sadly as tears threatened to break at the bottomless feeling in her stomach.  
Kushina Uzumaki was a 24 year old woman with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard boots.  
She was the former Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, although now that was a split roll between her Son and her own Husband.

"I know, Kushina… but isn't this worth it? At least we were able to spend time with our Son before we both die. I know it isn't favourable, but the Shinigami I Summoned using the 'Dead Demon Consuming Seal' allowed us to spend so many years with our Son in the nearby realm of Earth. Something we might not have been able to do on Gaia due to the Shinobi way of life. Our Shinigami is already breaking Kami's rules by letting us live when I'm supposed to be in his stomach, and you in the Pure Land." He reminded, equally as down and agitated as his Wife, but he had come to accept it. Anything to see his precious Son before he was forced to spend eternity suffering inside the Shinigami.  
Minato Namikaze was a 24 year old male with bright blue eyes, and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore the standard blue Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue boots. Over which is a short-sleeved long white haori, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' written vertically down the back.  
He held the Yin Half of Kurama due to the Sealing.

"This isn't worth it, Minato… it's still not fair. We've spent eight years here with our Son, and our new friends. Now we are being ripped away from it all, and Naruto will be torn away from his friends here, and torn away from us." Kushina snapped back angrily as her hair threatened to lift up and part into nine different strands but she calmed down as to not startle the kids not far from her, and the parent of one of them. Her tone however ended on a sour note, as she knew all too well the treatment given to Jinchuriki. Even when it's the people who make them, they seek to abuse and upset their own creations. Pathetic. "The life of a Jinchuriki…"

"If it's any consolation, my own family is having to leave too. We're moving over to England, so sadly a separation was going to come about anyway. I will Pray for you two and your Son on your separate travels, so that God will continue to guide and watch over you three." Came a soothing and well-mannered voice from the left of the Husband and Wife.  
Touji Shidou was a 45 year old man with shoulder length light brown hair, sharp green eyes. He wore the standard Priest's clothing, consisting of a white shirt with a black line down the front, white pants, and black shoes. Over this he featured a black long-sleeved jacket with golden accessories along the front and sleeve cuffs. He also had a Cross necklace, along with a Bible in his hand, with Holy Water kept under his jacket.

Looking over at the Exorcist for a moment, Kushina smiled hollowly at him and frowns. "Thank you. But my Son will need more than God's hand to help him when we return to Gaia." She admitted softly. Whilst Kushina wasn't a religious person, preferring more good people in the world than a Deity, she was still touched by her friend's words.  
Of course both the Wife and Husband had told Touji the truth of their being here, and also what they are. During one of their many exchanges, the Exorcist had seen Kushina use her Chakra Chains to stop her Son from tripping over, needless to say the discussion following that wasn't about Ramen and how it was the food of the Gods.  
And it also didn't help that Naruto himself had shown off his ability to walk on water to Touji's Daughter and her Daughter's friend. Something that the two kids quickly promised to not reveal to anything or anyone else.

But the Exorcist still welcomed the family with welcome arms, and allowed them to not hide their true selves whilst in his presence. And although he was put off with the Shinobi World due to the violence and constant hurt of people being used as weapons, he came to respect Kushina and Minato due to their more peaceful and respectful methods and ideology. Heck, they would have made brilliant Exorcists. He was in awe of the powers the Humans of Gaia could use though, Chakra, and not just one version of it. Their ability to use Elements, manipulate energy, and move at hyper speeds left him dumbfounded, and that was passed with Minato's Space–Time Ninjutsu. However Touji did admit that he felt something Holy coming from their Son, but he couldn't figure out why it was there. Something that Naruto's own parents couldn't answer. But the Church in Italy was able to answer it on the first of many trips the Namikaze/Uzumaki went on due to Naruto meeting someone there during their first visit, but the Church nor the family told Touji everything of what came of it. Only thing that Touji knew the Church did was give Naruto a gift.

"He'll always be there for you and him, Kushina, Minato. Trust in him, and he'll help your Son be the best person that he can be. He'll protect your Son from the evil of your world, and God will return him to his cherished place." Touji continued with the same honest and passionate tone, hiding his own grief for something he had to do lately regarding his late subordinate.

Glancing over to his friend with the corner of his eye, Minato spotted the grief and remorse filling Touji's own eyes. "Are you okay? Do you regret what you've done?" He asked, having seen that look from many Shinobi from missions involving death and/or betrayal.

Staying silent for a moment, Touji's green eyes met the Yellow Flash's own blue ones and he sighed gravely. "I'm not happy with it. He was my subordinate, my friend. I regret what I did, but it needed to be done. I have already Prayed for forgiveness, but I can't forget his face when I..." The Exorcist muttered as he returned his gaze forward to look at the fountain where the kids are still playing. "I might give up being an Exorcist." He continued.

"I know what you mean. I have been in that place before, I too have dealt with such missions and situations. It… sadly… comes with the job. You never know who will be your enemy next. It's never easy. I have lost many friends too." Minato said grimly as he looked along the same path as Touji, barely seeing the nod Kushina gave him, along with the one from Touji, only seeing them due to his gifted eyes.

"You're right. I hope I don't become your enemy." Touji joked with a small chuckle as he remembered the time. "Looks like I must part. My family needs to make it to the plane in time. Irina!" He lowly muttered before shouting the name of his Daughter, catching the attention of the three kids.

"Naruto, it's time to go!" Kushina also shouted.

The trio of kids ran up to the three, all with sad and distraught faces.

"Is it time, Dad?" Came the young and depressed voice of Irina.  
She was a light skinned 8 year old tomboy with a short mop of chestnut coloured hair, along with violet eyes. She wore a blue and yellow vest, with tan shorts, and blue trainers.

"It is, Irina." Touji replied softly, hinting that he too didn't want to separate the trio of friends. Especially with how close his Daughter was with one of them.

"I don't want to leave them behind! They're my friends!" Naruto shouts as tears threatened to leak from his eyes.  
He was an 8 year old tan skinned male with cerulean blue eyes, spiky blond hair, and three whisker marks on either cheek. He was decked with an orange t-shirt, black shorts, and orange trainers.  
The three met each other in this exact park years ago. Although Naruto befriended Irina first, due to her more bubbly nature, soon after the two became friends with Issei. The trio often pranked others, or hung out at each other's homes. The three of them pranked many places together, since they were all troublemakers.  
The Church across town was never the same again after the trio pranked it. Nor was the School nearby that only suited to females. The three friends had pranked the two locations thoroughly, and they were never caught.

"I know you don't, Naruto, this is hard for everyone here. But we need to go home, and the Shidou family has to go to England too." Kushina comfortingly said as she held her Son, maybe for the last time due to what was about to happen upon their return to Gaia. _It'll be much harder on you, without me and your Dad._

"I'm so sorry, Issei and Naruto!" Irina cried out as she couldn't hold back her own tears anymore.

"Promise me that we'll meet again in the future?! The Three Musketeers must continue! I don't want to lose my best friends, I don't want to be alone again!" Came the voice of the other boy of the group as he pouted childishly, heart-break filled his eyes.  
Issei Hyoudou was an 8 year old boy with fair skin, short and uneven messy brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wore a white and red t-shirt, blue pants, and blue trainers.  
Everyone there chuckled at his response and plea, if just to help somewhat ease the anguish that the three kids were going through.

"I promise, Issei, Irina, that I will come back and find you. We will be reunited again." Naruto declared firmly as he smacked a fist into his open palm. He wouldn't let his precious people go. "OH! I forgot something! I wanted to give you two a gift!" He slapped his head as he turned to his Dad, since the Fourth Hokage had the items on his person.

"Here you go, Son." Minato said with a smile as he handed Naruto the items, hiding them from the two recipients in question.

"Thank you." Naruto voiced as he turned to face his two friends. "Close your eyes." He requested with a kind smile. Upon seeing their eyes shut, he wrapped a metallic bracelet with a green gem around Issei's right arm, before putting a beautiful silver and baptised Cross necklace around Irina's neck. "Okay, you can open them."

Both kids opened their eyes and looked at the gifts that Naruto had made for them.  
Issei gasped in shock at the awesome bracelet. He soon hugged Naruto tightly, not wanting to let him go, but also to thank the blond haired boy for the present. Upon pulling back to stand next to Irina, the tomboy moved forward.  
Irina took everyone by surprise though by kissing Naruto on his lips shyly before embracing him.

Issei stood there with a petrified surprised face upon seeing the act before him. Since he believed that Irina was a boy. He didn't know what to make of it, but he was happy for the two nonetheless. He wasn't one to judge.  
Minato chuckled at the scene, recalling his own experiences with Kushina. And he was the shy one in their relationship too.  
Kushina gushed at the situation, seeing her Son's face that could put her hair to shame in colour. However she felt even worse for tearing them away from each other.  
Touji also smiled at the scene, and silently Prayed to God that the two would be reunited again in the future.  
Irina pulled away from Naruto, also red faced as she thumbed the new Cross around her neck.

"Your items will glow when I return from Konoha/Gaia, but will also let you know if the other is alright. Issei's will glow green, Irina's will glow white, and mine will glow orange. Those are our colours." Naruto lectured the two with a blush still burnt onto his cheeks, pulling out a ring to place on his right ring finger.  
As if on cue, Naruto's and Issei's glowed a bright white to show that Irina was happy right now. Before Irina's and Naruto's shined green, until Issei's and Irina's shone orange. With Issei and Irina missing Naruto's second ring on his left ring finger glow blue.

 _ **"** ** _It's_ time."**_ A disembodied voice echoed through Kushina's and Minato's minds, the Shinigami was ready to bring them back to Gaia.

Kushina then looked to the grownup next to Issei as she motioned for Naruto to join her side, a tear running down her cheek.  
The man next to Issei was Gorou Hyoudou. A 39 year old who had fair skin, with short spiky brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He also wore glasses, along with a white office t-shirt and black pants, finished with black shoes.  
Since the older Hyoudou didn't know of the Namikaze/Uzumaki family secret, and also of Touji's issues with the Supernatural, Kushina distracted the man using the oldest trick in the book. She pointed to the sky and shouted. "WHOA, LOOK AT THAT! THOSE CLOUDS ARE SHAPED IN THE FORM OF A WOMAN'S BREASTS!" She exclaimed, making the people who knew what was really happening chuckle or sweat-drop at her antics.

As soon as Gorou's attention was diverted, the Namikaze/Uzumaki and all their features turned a cyan blue as their bodies were being slowly beamed away to their home world of Gaia in the Gaia Realm. Tears ran down the cheeks of Kushina as Minato looked on with sorrow.  
Naruto smiled brightly at his two friends. "I never go back on my word. I know we'll meet each other again in the future. Maybe not for a while, but I promise! And I don't break a promise." The smaller child bawled out as his body started to disintegrate alongside his Father's and Mother's.

Issei and Irina grabbed Naruto's hands tightly, tears now decorating their faces.  
"Promise me. For better or worse, we will still be friends!" Issei declared strongly, as his hand inched to Irina's own spare one and clasped it.  
"Yeah!" Irina agreed as she looked on, firmly gripping Issei's hand.

Naruto smiled a wide and foxy smile, a true smile. "We will." He chimed. _And I promise to find you again, Blue... I know our goodbye was rough... but we made a promise. And I will keep my end of it._  
Then the family of Namikaze/Uzumaki flickered away into small balls of light, leaving the solemn group behind in the park, before they too dispersed and went on their separate treks.

* * *

Years later, in the Micro Dimension between Gaia and Earth, a grown up Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki floats unblinking in the abyss. Seemingly unconscious.  
The wounded 16 year old has long and shaggy red hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, similar to his father's, and still has the whisker marks along with the brilliant blue eyes. He wears a ruined black and orange slim jacket, with a long black headband for his forehead protector, black pants, along with black ankle reaching boots that have red leather straps. In addition, he wears fingerless black gloves wrapped in red leather straps. On the back of his jacket is the Uzumaki Clan symbol. He wears mesh armour underneath his jacket, and he still wears the rings.

He is beyond tired, hungry, thirsty. He just finished battling his friend, Sasuke Uchiha, for the final time, finally bringing his friend from the darkness and ending the Cycle Of Hatred.  
He groans painfully, the aches and cries of his body hurting him as his body continues to fix itself with his Healing Abilities. Naruto had ended the 4th Shinobi World War; he battled the undead army Obito and Orochimaru/Kabuto created, he had engaged the Juubi, he had attacked the resurrected Madara Uchiha, he had redeemed Obito Uchiha and saved him from darkness, he fought and Sealed away his Demon ancestor in the form of Kaguya Otsutsuki, and finally ended it all with pulling Sasuke back to the light. With finishing the 4th Shinobi World War by ending the Infinite Tsukuyomi Illusion that had been cast on Gaia by Madara being his final action before he was pulled here.  
The young hero had ended the feud between Asura and Indra, and brought peace to the world of Gaia.

The reincarnation of Asura blinks as he looks around the vast sea of blackness, wondering personally if he died in the battle against his friend. "Am I dead? Is this my afterlife?" Naruto speaks tiredly, not moving an inch so his body can continue repairing itself, and so that his Chakra can regenerate. The Uzumaki/Namikaze/Senju hybrid, since Minato was a mix between a Namikaze and Senju, thinks back on his life for a moment. _I lived a great life, I guess. I mean, I should be older, since I spent eight years on Earth with my parents before were forced back to Gaia and I was reverted to a baby… and then had to live 16 years without the love of a family. In the cold village of Konoha where I was either ignored, bullied, or pressured into being a weapon… I saved my world, redeemed and saved many people from the path of darkness… yet even though I could have, I never broke a promise, and I never hurt the innocent, and I never became something that I wasn't. I never let those three out of my mind, I still remember my closest and truest friends. Issei, Irina, Blue, I hope you three are still well, wherever you are. I just wish I could have seen you three one last time before moving on to the Pure Land._ He thinks to himself heavily as he sighs, partly wishing to take his last breath so he can move on and maybe reunite with Issei, Irina, Blue, and his parents in the next life.

 _ **"** ** _Naru_ to, can you move?"**_ Booms the familiar deep voice from within Naruto's mind, the voice of his oldest companion.

 _Yang Kurama?_ He mentally questions back to the Tailed Beast within him. Although not the only one now, as he can feel the presence of the others too, and he still senses the other two that moved in with him midway through the 4th Shinobi World War. _Are all you guys alright?_

 _ **"** ** _We_ 're all fine, a little dazed though."**_ Yin Kurama articulates for everyone within Naruto's body with its own deep voice. Answering for: Zero-Tails, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Yang Kurama, itself, and the Kurama Clone. _**"One minute most of us were stuck in the Planetary Devastations your 'friend' trapped us in, the next we were all pulled into you as your body was yanked through a vortex. And well, here we are, in this Micro Dimension that Asura created by accident years ago."**_ It continues with a yawn, wishing to fall asleep so it can regain the power it lost during the battles against all the Impure World Reincarnation forms, the controlled Jinchuriki and their Tailed Beasts, Obito, Juubi, Madara, Kaguya, and Sasuke.  
Something that all the Tailed Beasts, and Naruto, also want to do.

"So, Asura made this? Can we leave? I don't feel like floating in an abyss for the rest of my long life, you know. It'll get really boring, since I might end up living forever with how potent my stupendous Life Force is, and I age much slower too. Plus with the Regeneration." Naruto comments out loud to himself. He can't be bothered to use the Creation Of All Things Technique to build everything for him, he doesn't want to be the God of some place. Plus he might go a bit crazy if the only people he talks with are the voices in his head.  
Even if they are good company.

 _ **"** ** _A_ ww, thank you for that."**_ Sounds the more female and sultry voice of Matatabi, the fiery Two Tailed Bakeneko/Nekomata/Nekoshou mix. Glad that her new Jinchuriki is content with all of the Tailed Beasts within his body, although the ones made by Hagoromo will have to get used to the Kurama Clone, the strange Fox/Dragon/Hydra hybrid created by Kabuto that was fused with the Spear Of Heaven and Saezuri to complete it.

"How do we get out of this place?" Naruto nearly demands as he flips his body into a standing form instead of floating on his back.

Figuring out the positions of both Earth and Gaia within the Micro Dimension, Yang Kurama looks towards the closest point of Earth. Seeing how he heard Naruto's pleas to return to that place once again. _**"Turn right, then use your**_ ** _Six Paths Sage Mode_** _ **. You won't need your Asura Mode to open the bridge to the near Realm, as you're much more powerful than Asura was. Even without us in your body, Naruto."**_ The lighter furred Nine Tails orders, before complimenting its host with pride and honesty. Having watched Naruto grow into a wonderful person, and with the largest heart it has seen, even larger than Asura's and Hagoromo's own. And that's saying a lot.

Naruto nods with a beaming smile upon hearing Yang's words of inspiration, blushing faintly at the praise. Reflecting on his Universal Understanding of Chakra and all its abilities, he soon finds the ability to open pathways. He then opens his right palm to show a pure white circle, the Six Paths Yang Power. His eyes turn yellow and his pupils take on a cross-like shape. His body now bolstered with the Six Paths Sage Mode, the form before his Asura Mode, Naruto uses what Chakra he gained back, and some from the Tailed Beasts, to open a doorway to the world beyond. However, due to his exhausted state, he falls out of his Six Paths Sage Mode form and pants heavily. The door remains open but soon starts to pull back on itself.

 _ **"** ** _M_ OVE!"**_ Bellows the more reptilian and distorted voice of Clone Kurama.

Naruto then quickly floats through the portal, just falling out of the Micro Dimension in time, barely missing the door close on his foot during his tumble out of it. He falls face first into a relaxing field surrounded by trees, not far from a mountain and a river. The Child Of Prophecy, the one who united the Shinobi World, now lies on the grass of the peaceful place. "Fucking Hell." He groans out, sighing faintly not long after upon feeling a lovely breeze caress his form. Ignoring the midday Sun overhead. He also uses his Chakra Suppression Ability to make himself invisible to Sensors.

About 60 minutes later, Naruto cracks his back, releasing a pent out moan of pleasure at the relief it gives him. Now without his battle wounds due to his Healing Abilities, he uses his Creation Of All Things Technique to rebuild his clothing, so that they look like they just came out of the dryer. His body is also refreshed, having cleaned himself in the river nearby, before he dried himself using his Boil Release carefully to remove the water.  
"I guess I should figure out where in Kami's name I am, or is it God's name? Hm." Naruto ponders to himself before shrugging his shoulders and leaping into the air, landing on a tree branch before he continues his act of jumping to find some civilisation.  
After a moment of tree hopping, Naruto stands on a tall tree to look at something incredible. Before him is a massive town, beautiful and pleasing to look at. Buildings of old and new, and all of it surrounded by nature.  
For a moment though he questions the location, since he hasn't seen anything like it on Gaia. Well sort of, but this blows all of those places out of the water. Upon closer inspection though, a faint memory rears its head in, as some of the buildings look oddly familiar to him. The Uzumaki hybrid then gasps loudly as the name of the place now reveals itself, a place he wanted to get back to years ago. "Kuoh Town? I'm back on Earth?! T-that means I can visit my old friends again! Issei, Irina, I will find you both, I promised you years ago that we would meet up again." He looks down to his ring, seeing it flash green and white in surprise almost at his sudden arrival. "I hope I will see you too, Blue." He mutters longingly as the ring on his left ring finger glows a vibrant blue.  
However, then Naruto realises something. He technically has been missing for 8 years from this place, give or take. And he doesn't even have a place to live either. "Crap."

 _ **"Yep."** _All the Tailed Beast comment in agreement.

* * *

A year later, a now 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki is walking along a quite path in the morning, enjoying the crisp air hitting his face as he continues on his journey.  
The year had been rough on Naruto, but also fantastic. Relearning about Earth was beyond crazy, but due to the over usage of Shadow Clones he was able to quickly gather the necessary knowledge needed to sort himself out in this somewhat alien world. The technology was also something he had to relearn, since the gap in technology between Gaia and Earth is noticeable in most respects. Although that can be put down to the Humans of Earth not having powers like those of Gaia.  
He had to confront the Government and Police to let them know that he was alive and well, but that he had moved into the wilderness and away from everything for a few years until his parents died. Of course it was all a lie, but it was a half-truth. So he regained his Papers and soon acquired a Passport, but that led to another issue.  
He also needed money to even get anywhere in this world, and while he had a Scroll from his parents that held a good sum of money from their time here, it wasn't enough for him to continue without an extra source. So that forced him to release the now extremely popular Icha Icha Series, his own version of it of course, which is loved by both females and males due to the incredible passionate romance, brilliant plot, action, and intense ecchi moments. His series, inspired by his Godfather's own brand, sold and continues to sell well, bringing in plenty of cash for him to live happily. So his need for the countless Shadow Clones in their own Transformation Technique selves floating about getting the money in wasn't needed, but it's better to be safe than sorry.  
But Naruto would never show the film version that was made back on Gaia, the Icha Icha Paradise movie, as it starred him. And he'd rather not get hounded by everyone for seeing him in such an… intimate and physical film that featured him in its ecchi scene.  
He got his own place too, about 30 minutes away from the nearby School. A recently made massive two story house. The ground floor of his near mansion had 10 rooms, same as the first floor above. However his basement was the best, since he made a space where he could train in all of his abilities without attracting the attention of the outside world. The environment can be altered, and it could regenerate due to the Seals Naruto used.  
So he kept in shape too, and continued training so he could use all the abilities he had locked in his head due to the Universal Understanding of Chakra and all its abilities.  
His house was also heavily defended with Seals and Barriers to stop blasts from either a near Juubi Tailed Beast Bomb in the case of Chakra/Magic, or a Tsar Bomba in the case of technology. It also hid his power more when he was in the house.

However during his stay, he encountered certain people with different feels to them. Light, Corrupted Light, and Dark among some he found. Which forced him to find a reason to the strange feelings. And although he nearly got caught a few times by members of those Factions, he managed to find the cause to the sensations.  
Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils.  
Although Naruto had no problem with any of them, since he'd rather meet them and judge them in person and not by what each Faction said about the other, he didn't want to catch their attention if he could help it. However this led Naruto to discover more about the Supernatural of Earth, along with Magic and Sorcery, as well as Holy Swords and strange items that Humans could be born with known as Sacred Gears. Although both of them felt so familiar to him for an odd reason.  
He also had an issue too; since he was aware that some people of Earth also could use Senjutsu, something had pissed the Earth off something chronic as the feel of nature was so negative and evil. But Naruto began the slow process of Healing the Earth using his slight variation of Senjutsu and Six Paths Senjutsu. However he kept it to a minimum as to not catch the attention of others.  
However from what he learnt regarding the people who use Senjutsu on Earth, they used it differently and couldn't automatically power themselves up. They could still be incredibly powerful even though they couldn't directly match the power of Magic or Light. But their abilities still aren't anything to sneeze at. Their Senjutsu had the power to control the flow of life energy. By controlling the flow of Ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause Vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allowed the reading of Ki and Auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Disrupting the opponent's Ki or severing it could cause direct damage to living things. And there was a Healing side to their Senjutsu too, but it involved the Bedroom Method. They could also use something called Touki, a power that could be used to enhance their strength, speed, and toughness.  
One/two races he found to use Senjutsu were the Nekomata, but the more rarer and potent Nekoshou could use Senjutsu more predominantly. However the latter was nearly wiped out due to one of its members apparently getting drunk on Senjutsu and killing some prat, resulting in that race to be put on the verge of extinction. An utter load of crap in his mind, and he was half tempted to slap the people involved with the order silly for nearly killing a race out of fear and because one Devil got offed. It also brought back memories of how his Uzumaki Clan was wiped out due to fear and their power.  
So he studied the Senjutsu of this world too, since he was already a True Sage of his world, there's always stuff to learn on this one. Plus he could explore his powers more.  
He also began teaching someone nearby who couldn't control their powers to Sacred Gear that could freeze Time, and to tame their darker aspects. He appeared to them in their mind using Asura Mode and the application of Ninshu. Naruto had helped this person so much that they were freed from being Sealed, but he continued to visit the person.

He also encountered the Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, Azazel. Interesting man, quirky and fun, if not reminiscent to both Shikamaru and Jiraiya, the latter being his deceased Godfather. Azazel was a pacifist, a thinker, lazy, and a pervert. The two though spent time exchanging stories, since the Fallen Angel was able to figure out that Naruto wasn't from around here.  
Plus Azazel managed to help aid Naruto with the current situation between the many Supernatural Factions. And help him with some of the unfamiliar technology of Earth.

During his recent travels a month or two ago he bumped into someone of great importance, whom is the reason as to why he's now walking to a nearby School. A handsome man with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue/green eyes, who apparently was ditching paperwork to get some fresh air, saw Naruto and became curious. Since with the Suppression Ability to hide his presence, the man in question saw the veil that made Naruto invisible, and so he confronted him.  
However the older gentleman soon grew interested as he saw something of himself in Naruto, the same pain and experience of war in the young man's eyes. He soon introduced himself to Naruto, the name of the man being Sirzechs, and chatted for a moment before the two made it to Naruto's home, where the talk got more… interesting. Since Naruto instantly addressed the Elephant in the room, as he picked up on Sirzechs being a Devil.  
And not long after the two began exchanging abbreviated stories of their true selves, until the Crimson Satan decided to enrol Naruto as a Second Year Student in the nearby School called Kuoh Academy that recently became co-ed. Although Naruto soon mentioned that he pranked that place years ago.  
Oops.  
Although it got Sirzechs to laugh upon learning how the prank was pulled.

So now he stands before the brick walls and metal gates of Kuoh Academy, with a large fountain not far from him, and then the looming multi-floored Academy behind it. Honestly it looks like a castle or mansion, so beautiful and incredible, so aesthetically pleasing. With the nature of the forest filling in the gaps between the numerous buildings, that just makes it Heaven for Naruto.  
The Child Of Prophecy is wearing the boy's uniform for Kuoh Academy, which consists of a black blazer with white accents, over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants. He still wears his black and red boots that reach his ankles, along with the black and red fingerless gloves, and the rings. He also has the blue/green gem necklace Tsunade gave him years ago from winning the bet.  
Naruto Uzumaki takes a breath before stepping past the gate of the educational institution campus. He survived School once, he can survive it again.  
Although he soon attracts the attention of everyone in the local area outside the Academy, but that soon escalates the moment he walks through the giant glass doors of the School's front entrance.

It's a wide room with large windows and pillars that hold up the pathways above them. Stairs lead upwards to the numerous floors above. The walls have notice boards on them, along with some paintings of the Academy itself. Several plants are also presented around the room to add more tone to the odd mix of traditional and modern design of the building.  
Naruto looks around for a moment along some of the hallways in the Front Entrance Room that'll lead to the Classrooms or Offices. As he looks towards the piece of paper in his hand to figure out where his room is, his sensitive ears pick up on the comments made by the others.  
Positive ones by the girls, and negative ones from the boys.

"Who is he?"  
"He looks hot!"  
"He looks so dreamy!"  
"Do you think he's single?!"  
"Do you think he's got a big-"

"Fuck, another pretty boy!"  
"Should we rough him up?!"  
"He's going to take all the girls!"  
"Great! First Yuuto, now him!"  
"Damn it!"

 _Hell on Earth!_ Naruto mentally cries out as he ignores the blushing and nattering girls, along with the jealous and angry boys. He walks further into the School, smiling brightly at them with his famous foxy smile, until he catches the feel of something above him; a Devil presence to be exact. Glancing upwards, he sees who it is, and blushes deeply. _Holy. That's a Devil? She looks more like an Angel/Goddess._

Rias Gremory is an 18 year old tall female with beautiful white skin, blue/green eyes, and a buxom figure. She has long and stunning crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.  
The Devil heiress looks down to the newcomer with curious eyes, however her eyes widen before narrowing when she can't even sense anything from the man. But also when his eyes reach her own, almost like he sensed her. Putting a hand to her ear, she uses her Magic to call Koneko to check him out. However when she blinks and opens her eyes again, the red haired male isn't in her view anymore. She also makes a note to get her old friend, Sona/Souna, involved to check the new person out.

During his walk down the well-kept corridors bustling with life of both organic and nature, Naruto stops still upon picking up on another Devil ahead of him, one that has the scent of a Neko and a Senjutsu user. Narrowing his blue eyes, he stops still in front of a closed Classroom door labelled 2-B. He blushes at seeing the female not far from him. He hums faintly too in respect. _Wow, she's beautiful. And her hair is like snow or M_ _arshmallow_ _._

Koneko Toujou is a 16 year old petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, one of which contains something that Naruto picks up on. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform like Rias, just without the shoulder cape.  
Her cold eyes instantly lock onto Naruto's own as she uses her enhanced Sensory Ability to scan the body of the new Student. However those soft eyes of her target show nothing but loss and pain, yet still with untold amount of love and warmth. But what catches Koneko's surprise is when Naruto opens himself up; allowing her to see the ocean that is his Chakra and Senjutsu, but the warmth of all of them nearly makes her lose control and expose her Neko features.  
Upon steeling herself though, she sees ethereal heads of several creatures behind the red haired boy: A Leech with a mask and hair strands, a Tanuki with dark patterns and four pointed star eyes, a fiery Bakeneko/Nekomata/Nekoshou monster, a Crab Turtle with the left eye open, a Monkey with horns and elongated fangs, a Dolphin Horse with four horns, a Slug, a Rhinoceros Beetle with heavy Knight-like armour, the next being an Ushi-Oni, two Foxes with different ear lengths, and the last one being a mix between a Fox and Dragon. However the scene soon ends when Naruto winks at her with a warm and inviting smile before he knocks on the door. His power fully hidden once more. Koneko blushes at the wink before she calms down and turns around, aiming to take this controversial information to President Rias. But also she makes a note to figure out the red haired male more due to that intense Chakra she felt.

"Come in." A rough voice sounds from the other side.  
Within the dull and grey Classroom, which is filled with wooden desks in rows for the Students all facing the front where the Teacher's own is placed just before a whiteboard filled with Math equations. There are windows that look out to the rear of the Academy, as low lights dangle from the ceiling.  
The person who answers the knock on the door is a middle aged male with wild brown and grey hair and black eyes. He wears a grey smart suit with black shoes. He is called Grant Bridges.  
He looks to his near full class of Students and smiles. "Class, we have a new transfer Student. Please welcome him as you would."

The door towards the back opens to reveal Naruto Uzumaki with a kind smile. "Thank you." He sounds out as he closes the door. However one noticeable Student next to a window looks at him with surprise at the whisker marks on the new male's face.

"You're welcome. Come to the front and introduce yourself." The Teacher, Grant, returns before requesting the young man politely.

Walking through the desks in a quick fashion, Naruto soon makes it to the front and stands before the class. He gives off a dazzling smile as an aura of cheerfulness emanates from him. "Hello, my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and I look forward to being friends with all of you. Please treat me well." He exclaims as he sticks his thumb out.

Just as the class is about to shout out in awe at his looks and merry personality, a surprised gasp echoes from the person next to the window.

"Naruto? Is that really you? Y-you came back after all? Like you promised?" The male says with wide eyes as he steps out of his chair and slowly walks to the red haired male. Trembling as he now stands in front of Naruto, his hair covering his eyes.  
The now 17 year old Issei Hyoudou has spiky brown hair with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, which consists of an opened blazer with white accents, over an opened white long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights and a black ribbon on the collar, over a red t-shirt, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers. He also has the same green crystal bracelet around his wrist.  
It had been a rough weak for Issei; he had a Girlfriend who ended up randomly stabbing him out of the blue with a Light Spear after an amazing few weeks' worth of dates, died, somehow survived only to be stabbed again, then nearly died only to wake up next to a naked Rias in his bed. Everyone thought he was going crazy since nobody apparently heard of his Girlfriend.  
However Issei believes that she was forced to do it, but that's a gut feeling. Or that could still be the tingle of Light affecting him from being skewered twice within 24 hours. It also didn't help that he couldn't talk much to Aika Kiryuu and Kiyome Abe, since they were away or ill. But he got the same responses from them regarding the missing Girlfriend of his when he called them.  
He also had strange dreams too, but they felt like memories more than anything. Instead of being himself, he's his Girlfriend in places he'd never seen before, experiencing things he had never personally experienced.  
And now his old best friend, the one who he saw vanish before his eyes, is now standing in front of him, taller than him and now with red hair. But he can easily see that Naruto had been through a rough time lately too. The orange glow of his bracelet in response to the ring of Naruto's glowing green shows that it is indeed his old friend.

"'I never go back on my word. I know we'll meet each other again in the future. Maybe not for a while, but I promise! And I don't break a promise.' I believe I said those words to you before I left you so long ago. After all, the Three Musketeers must reunite again, right?" Naruto replies with a chuckle, reciting the words he said just before he vanished years ago. "It seems you changed plenty since we last spoke, Issei."

Issei then hugs Naruto tightly, only amplified by his recent powers and strength due to being resurrected as a Devil two days ago. However the hug doesn't bother the whiskered male. "You did come back."

Naruto returns the embrace and pats his back. "Of course I did." He then whispers in his ear lowly so that nobody else can hear his next words. "You feel like a Devil, Issei." His words are answered by the shocked look on Issei's face.

The girls in Classroom all shout out in despair, all telling Issei to take his paws off of the new hottie, or something along those lines, as they don't want him to infect Naruto with his perverted nature.

Even if Issei is known as the Perverted Gentleman.

"Settle down now, class. Take your seats. Naruto, you will sit next to Issei." Grant barks out, before settling into a relaxed and still rich tone.

Getting a nod from Naruto and Issei, the latter moves first until another knock is heard on the door. The Teacher gains a tick mark on his forehead.

"It's all go today, huh?" Naruto comments with dry humour, getting a small laugh from the Students, and a look of gratitude from Grant.

The door soon opens to reveal another teenager, to which a loud choir of screams from the females of the room assault as the form of a perfect male greets them in a gentlemanly fashion.  
Yuuto Kiba is a 17 handsome young man with short blond hair, blue/grey eyes, and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform; which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.  
"Hey there, good afternoon." He greets kindly to the females of the room before he spots Issei next to the newest Student. "Please excuse me for a moment." Yuuto says before making his way to Grant, using a silent Spell on the Teacher so that he can go about his business without issues. He then tries it on Naruto, but to his surprise the Spell doesn't even work against the red head. So Yuuto, filling that information for later, smiles and greets Issei. "Hello, Issei Hyoudou."

"What do you want?" Issei sharply returns, not liking Yuuto Kiba too much due to his good looks and popularity with the girls.

"I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory. Would you kindly follow me?" Yuuto requests Issei with the same handsome smile on his face.

However the girls don't like this development at all. Although some are happy and let their thoughts runaway at the thought of the Gentleman of Kuoh and the Perverted Gentleman being in a relationship.  
"He'll corrupt you, Yuuto!"  
"I will never accept them!"  
"OH, God, they make the perfect pair!"  
"I want both of them!"  
"How about Yuuto, Issei, AND Naruto?!"

Picking up his suitcase, Issei soon makes a remark to the eccentric fan girls around them. "I won't drain him of his juices. Stop spouting nonsense." He mutters before turning to look at Naruto. "We'll meet after?" Issei quizzes with a smile, hoping to catch up for lost time with his former best friend. Hoping that the two will be best friends once again.

"Sure thing." _Although you could have worded what you said to the girls better, honestly. 'Drain him of his juices.'_ Naruto replies with a foxy smile as he watches Issei leave the Classroom with Yuuto. He soon takes his seat and the session continues where it left off prior to all the interruptions. Since he studied plenty in his free time during his recent… escapades across the town, and parts of the world, using his Shadow Clones to learn, he knows that this will be a breeze. But he still mentally groans at one important fact.  
He is at School, again.  
Yay School?  
Maybe he should have ignored Sirzechs.

* * *

With Issei and Yuuto though, the two are now standing in an older three story building hidden within the campus of Kuoh Academy. A location better known as the Occult Research Club.  
The club room interior, which was a cleared out classroom, is a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family Magic Circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients. There are chalkboards on two of the walls, and two notice boards. Also following the Occult motif are tables with skulls and candles on them, odd runes on the chalkboard, and gothic paintings. There are some plants in the room too.  
Koneko is sitting on the settee eating sweets, having just finished telling the currently standing and focused Rias what she felt and saw from Naruto, whom leans back on the desk behind her in contemplation.

There are two other people sat on the opposite sofa to Koneko.  
Akeno Himejima is an 18 year old beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, but with black calf-length socks.  
The other is the nervous Gasper Vladi, a 16 year old androgynous-looking male with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears. He oddly enough wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform with thigh-high socks.

Rias, upon noticing Issei and Yuuto, smiles warmly before welcoming them to/back to the Club. "Well, everyone's here now." She then gestures to the couch, silently asking for the two arrivals to sit down. Upon seeing the two take their seats, the red haired President of the ORC continues from where she left off. "We welcome you to the Occult Research Club. But in truth this is a mere façade. Nothing but a hobby. I'll be frank with you, Issei, everyone around you are Devils."

Startled at the blunt explanation, Issei feels his heart stop for a moment before blinking and retorts with a small stutter and sarcasm. "That was indeed very frank."

"The black winged man you saw yesterday, and your Girlfriend from the day before… Yuuma, are Fallen Angels. Once serving God among the Angels in Heaven, they were cast down to Earth and the Underworld for wickedness and Sin of varying shades." Rias continues with the same serious yet gentle smile and tone, getting a sharp gasp and look of shock from Issei upon hearing his Girlfriend(?) being mentioned. "Fallen Angels try to manipulate Humans to destroy us Devils. For hundreds of years now, there has been a constant struggle for Hell. Not only that, but us Devils also have to contend with Angels who come down to hunt us. It's a three way standoff, or Cold War, between the three Factions of Angel, Fallen, and Devil. We Devils also work with Humans in a variety of ways, either through Contracts or transforming them into Devils too." The red haired Devil further explains before noticing the unsure and confused expression on Issei's face. "Are you following me so far?"

"Um, this is getting kind of complicated. I mean, I've encountered people with powers before, but the whole Supernatural(?) hiding on the world is too complicated for a High School Student like me." The Perverted Gentleman answers whilst rubbing the back of his head, fidgeting at the information overload.

Frowning for a moment and slipping the information away for later, Rias grabs a photo and slides it across the table to Issei. "Yuuma Amano, correct? The one you dated for a while? She was real, there's no doubt about that. A lovely picture I must confess, you two looked so happy. She's a Fallen Angel like I stated earlier." The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess elaborates with folded arms, her tone honest as is the smile on her beautiful face. Yet her eyes hold an hidden agenda.

"Matsuda and Motohama can't remember her at all! Like she didn't exist. Aika and Kiyome also don't recall her. Her address, phone number vanished too, but I know they were real. I know she is real." The newly made Devil growls out as his body trembles, since he felt the whole world went against him when his closest friends, those who he had shown Yuuma, couldn't even recall her.

Unperturbed against the angry voice from the brown haired boy, Rias enlightens. "She used her powers, in a similar manner to how I used my powers on your Parents this morning." The President of the ORC smiles at the boy, knowing that he understands now what happened. She continues upon seeing him put two and two together. "Once a Fallen Angel completes their mission, or in the case of yours when she completed her mission, she erased all trace and memories of her existence from the people around you." Rias Gremory elaborates with a straight face before slipping into a more saddened one. Since even though she's a Devil, she cares deeply for people. Due to her own family nature, and because she has spent many years in the Human world. "Her mission then being along the lines of killing you, due to finding out that you have something dangerous in your body. She killed you using a Light Spear."

Issei looks at his hands as the faint echo of the pain runs through his stomach from where Yuuma impaled him. "'Blame God for putting the Sacred Gear inside your body.' That's what she said to me." He shakily parrots the words spoken to him by his estranged Girlfriend.

"Sacred Gears are traits and powers that certain Humans have. It is said that most of the greatest figures in history possessed them. They, at times, have the power formidable enough to threaten Devils, Fallen, Angels, and other members of the Supernatural world. Some are known to be able to rival the Gods themselves in ability and strength. They were made by God to help enact miracles and unite the world." Akeno herself clarifies in place of Rias this time, a polite look gracing her elegant features as a somewhat hidden mischievous side glints in her eyes.

Nodding in agreement, Rias notions to Issei's left hand. "Raise your left hand. Then close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind. Focus." She orders warmly as she keeps her eyes on Issei.

Trying to focus initially, Issei's focus is disturbed by the fact that he can see Rias' black and near see-through thong through her crossed legs. Putting away his inner pervert, he closes his eyes and takes a breath, remembering the calming exercise that Naruto used years ago. He was going to mimic Goku from Dragon Ball, but he goes for an easier pose. He then opens his left palm, the fingers wide apart as he tries to mimic an ability that his friend showed him years ago. Focusing his inner self, his concentration reaching its peak as he struggles with it. A spark of green lightning erupts from his left arm as he raises the hand up into the air above him, like when Naruto created that large sphere of energy years ago. Issei bellows out a cry as suddenly a green gem appears on the back of his hand, along with an incredible fanged and clawed gauntlet of red and gold. Dragon like in nature, and extremely powerful. Looking at the new part of his body, Issei's eyes widen as he inspects it, bringing it close to his face. "Woah, this is so cool! It looks better than the Water Dragon and the Rasengan Naruto could make with Chakra." He comments with astonishment, gaining curious eyes directed to him for that comment about Naruto, with the sweet eating Koneko being more interested now. He then makes the gauntlet vanish like it was never there to begin with.

Putting away the information about Naruto for later, Rias moves the conversation forward by pulling out a familiar flyer to Issei. Aiming to answer his unasked question. An item covered with runes and pentagrams, along with roses, and with the words 'We grant your wish' written on it. "On the verge of death you summoned me with the last of your will, your desire to see a beautiful women before your time called me. I in turn resurrected you as a member of the House of Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an Upper-Class Devil. As my servant Devil, Issei." She declares with a devilish yet proud smile as sharp black wings shoot from her back, almost Bat like in design. The pitch black wings aim downwards before arching up.

The others in the room stand up and join Rias in her demonstration. With Issei's own appearing just after he jumps out of the chair in shock.

 _I'm no longer a Human?_ Issei thinks to himself in disbelief, the shock of it all wearing thin on his sanity.

"Welcome, Issei. We will treat you well and help you in this new life of yours. You also won't have to worry about your Parents, they'll be protected by the Gremory. But, onto other matters." Rias welcomes again and promises with the calm smile as she gets a stack of flyers and places them on the table in front of Issei, along with a demonic looking device with a red screen that shows a map of Kuoh. "Devils collect power and money by forming Contracts with Humans and receiving compensation. Most typically don't draw Magic Circles anymore to summon us, so we hand the circles out to potential clients/contractors. Since you are new to this, you will need to learn the basics before allowing a Familiar to perform such mundane tasks." The Devil heiress then leans uncomfortably close to the teen, her lips and breath tickling Issei's ear as he stops putting the flyers in his suitcase. "Work hard and promote yourself to a High-Class, and you will get servants for yourself one day. A… harem, so to speak. But only if you put enough effort into your task and near future, Issei." She whispers sensually before pulling back and relaxing on the couch, knowing that her words will strike the inner pervert of Issei, his desire. Although that desire is almost universally known as he spoke about it often enough in the Academy.

"S-so if they're servants, they will obey me, right? I can do whatever I want with them too, right? E-even perverted things?" Issei repeatedly questions as his mind slowly descends down the proverbial gutter of perverseness.

Closing her eyes and forcing a smile at the… antics of Issei, Rias quickly replies to the onslaught of questions. "Yes. If they're your servants." She then thinks to herself. "We'll teach you how to use a Magic Circle later, but first you must do two Summoning Requests. They were Koneko's, but I think a crash course into this life will make you understand this early life for you, correct?"

"Thank you." Koneko finally says, glancing at Issei for a moment before returning to her sweets and thinking about the newest student and his… intoxicating Chakra. _And with that Senjutsu… how has he not gone insane… like SHE did?_

"No, I should be thanking you." Issei returns with a bow. He then looks back to Rias. "So does that mean I'm getting a Contract?"

Rias smiles and grabs Issei's hand before using her Magic to draw a symbol on his left palm. "This is a Carved Seal, proof that you're a member of the Gremory House. Are you ready to do this?"

Steeling his nerves due to the rush of everything, Issei responds. "Not really, but no time like the present?" He admits with an easy and unsure smile.

"Glad to hear it, best be quick on that bike. Also I request two things of you; you must call me President during formal settings, and the other being the issue of Naruto. Bring him in when you can." Rias says sweetly before putting her hands on her hips. Since now the Devils have an issue in the form of the unknown Naruto.

"Naruto? Um, sure, I'll bring him in." The brunet answers with a distraught frown, worried for his recently returned friend. "I best be going then!" Issei adds as he leaves with a spring in his step. He then leaps out the door in excitement. "YES! I'm one step closer to my dream of being the Perverted Gentleman Harem King!" He exclaims in bliss from outside the ORC.

Looking at the door for a moment, the group within sweat drops at the boisterous words of their newest member.

"Well… our newest Brother seems… enthusiastic?" Akeno mutters, trying to find the right words to describe Issei. Although she chuckles at him.

"I'm sure he'll fit in nicely." Gasper adds unsurely, however he is personally sure that Issei will make a fine addition to the Occult Research Club, and the Peerage as a whole.

"He'll make a good member, with the right motivation. Besides… we'll have to be ready for our/my future problems." Rias explains firmly with frazzled calm, hitting at more personal things that involves her. An issue that she really wants to break, and she will do anything and EVERYTHING to get out of it.  
A damn Contract that her family put her in years ago, one that strained her love for them. An act that she still hasn't forgiven them for.

The other members of her Peerage look at her with looks of understanding, since Rias' issue is fast approaching.

"If need be, I'll try to get Naruto into my Peerage as well. Though it might take all of my remaining Evil Pieces. Although the Mutated Pawn Pieces, which constitutes to more than 8 Pawn Pieces, I used on Issei shows just how powerful his Sacred Gear is… at least I still have 4 Mutated Pawns left." Rias explains and laments with a sigh, knowing that time is running out to her coming Arranged Marriage. She then looks over to Koneko. "If Issei doesn't meet Naruto tonight, try to familiarise yourself with him tomorrow and get him to open up. I must try to gain his attention. Hm, still… that power that Koneko discovered…" Rias Gremory orders with faint desperation before pondering on what Koneko described when she saw the giant monsters behind and within the aura of Naruto. She sighs and pulls out an orange book with the words 'Icha Icha: Forbidden Love' written across the front.  
The other members of her Peerage also kick back and do whatever, with Akeno reading Rias' book too, Koneko and Gasper reading another book entitled 'Icha Icha: Vampire Knight Attraction', and with Yuuto drinking some Tea that Akeno made although he too glances at the book that Koneko is reading.

* * *

An hour or so later in the dead of night within the quiet backstreets of Kuoh, Issei is solemnly walking down the road with his bike next to him. Reflecting on his first two missions; his first being a failure after bickering with the man over who knew and loved Dragon Ball more, the other one being a strange success since he was able to pull off dressing like a Magic Girl well enough.  
The image of him and the male dressing up and posing as Magic Girls is a memory that he will never be able to chain up in the darkest recess of his mind and forget.  
Part of him is super annoyed that he wasn't able to hang out with Naruto this evening, but strangely enough he kept and keeps feeling someone was/is watching him. It started when he left the ORC and it still hasn't lifted.  
He stops still for a moment and clutches his head, getting a vision/memory again; him as his Girlfriend again in a strange place with lakes instead of oceans, and meeting with some older male with two toned hair. Issei shakes his head before continuing.

"What a night…" Issei grumbles out tiredly before a sense of foreboding fills his being. The sky becomes a crescendo of purple and blue as the shadows in the area grow. "That feeling? It's just like last time. Huh?" He turns around and looks towards an approaching figure. "Miss Kalawarner? Are you okay?" The Devil boy smiles at her, since she is one of the Teachers from his previous School that he liked and actually listened too. It didn't help that she is a beauty and is nice to chat with, if not a bit arrogant at times. He still meets up with her now and then too, when he needs help with School work, along with another Student of Kalawaner's called Mittelt, a younger female who Issei also gets along with.

"Hey, Issei. What are you doing out at midnight?" Kalawarner is 24 year old tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye. Her attire consists of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top is open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck, one that Issei had given her. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.  
She is close to Issei, having taught him for many years as a Personal Tutor before he moved into the School ranks at the other School across Town.  
In her most frank opinion, Issei is an attractive and fit male specimen. Honestly, she also wanted to rob him of his virginity the moment he turned 16 and ride him into oblivion, but that didn't happen due to a mission she was given. And annoyingly she wasn't given the mission to get closer to Issei like Raynare/Yuuma was, but she still will get closer to the brunet.

"I was just handing out flyers for a Club I'm now involved in, Miss." Issei answers respectfully as the ominous feeling only increased and didn't ease. _Is she a… Fallen?_

"You look rough, Issei, are you alright?" Kalawarner probes more as she stands in front of the shorter brunet male. However she instantly picks up on him being a Devil. _What? When did that happen?_

Sighing deeply, knowing that he can't lie to her as she can easily pick up on any form of lie, he explains to her what's been happening. "Well I had a Girlfriend called Yuuma and dated her for two weeks before she ended up stabbing me two days ago. I survived then got stabbed again yesterday… my first best friend reappeared, and now I'm in a Club handing out flyers. This week has been utter shit so far, I haven't slept well in days now because of the nightmares of Yuuma stabbing me keep me awake at night." Issei cries out, his body trembling at the rush of negative thoughts. The feelings of despair, inadequacy, and fear fill his thoughts as he just wants to scream to the Heavens about how unfair and unjust it all feels. He is then brought into a tight embrace by Kalawarner, his head ending up between her generous assets, causing an immediate reaction throughout his body, two places on his body more so. However he instantly picks up on her tensing bizarrely, almost like Yuuma did when he held her hand.

"I-issei, you need get away, now!" Kalawarner shouts as she pushes the boy back, screaming out as her eyes glow red and dim almost like she's being hypnotised. Suddenly two large black wings, almost angelic like in appearance, shoot from her back. Her eyes remain red, however they are dim and empty, hollow even. A shell of her former self. Kalawarner's eyes lock on Issei's own as she hastily creates a golden Light Spear and chucks it towards the even more heartbroken and depressed boy.

However Issei jumps out the way in time, his palm open to show the Gremory Family Seal. The appearance of it shocks Kalawarner still for a moment, allowing the brown haired teen to climb back to his feet again as his watery eyes look to yet another precious person attempting to kill him. _T-this can't be happening, did I piss God off so much that everyone is trying to kill me?!_ He mentally cries in anguish, however he grits his teeth in pain upon mentioning the name of God. _N-no! I won't die here! I will make my promises a reality, I made a promise to my best friend!_

The older Fallen Angel tries to fight the oddness of her body, but fails quickly as something glows on the back of her neck with a sickening shade of black. She creates another Light Spear before jumping into the air. "A member of the Gremory? All the more reason to end you!" She screams before she throws the Corrupted Holy Light with deadly accuracy. _S-sorry, Issei!_

Refusing to die here now and cross into the next life, Issei screams out as green light explodes from his left hand, the familiar gauntlet appearing once more in conjunction with his Devil wings. He then fires an omnipotent beam of green light towards his now twisted ex Teacher destroying the Light Spear and hitting Kalawarner in the process.  
But the beam doesn't hurt the Fallen Angel, instead it… destroys her clothing in an almost dazzling display, showing Kalawarner's birthday suit for the realm of night to see. The gauntlet wielder looks down in awe at the weapon, before looking to his now nude ex Teacher, only to bleed from his nose at the incredible sight.

"S-sacred Gear?! I must end you now!" Kalawarner yells she primes another Light Spear, only for a voice to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that, you flying sack of feathers!" Comes the voice from above. Standing on the streetlight is Naruto himself, his eyes sharp as his right hand is outstretched with a green/blue swirling sphere of intense energy hovering over the palm, the sphere being orbited by three smaller ones. "Try it, and you'll see just what a Planetary Rasengan can do."

"I don't have time for this! I should notify HIM before coming back to kill you, Devil. Then I will kill you, Human!" The Fallen Angel snarls out before she quickly blasts away at high speeds out of the area. _T-thank you!_ The bubbling sky and sicking feeling vanishing too. The only evidence of her being there are the pieces of shredded clothing.  
However the red haired Child Of Prophecy notices a black Seal on the base of Kalawarner's neck, causing his eyes to narrow in suspicion.

Naruto then banishes his violently rotating Chakra spheres before suddenly appearing next to the tense but happy Issei. "You keep finding yourself in all sorts of situations, don't you? And I thought my luck was bad when it came to people hunting my ass." Naruto jokes as he pats the similar sized teen's back, before removing a fragment Kalawarner's broken bra from Issei's shoulder, chuckling at the blush on Issei's face because of that.

"Hello to you too." Issei returns sarcastically with a smile. He then drops his mood and hugs the red head, quivering in distress. "W-what's going on with everyone I care about, N-naruto? First my Girlfriend kills me, and then my former Teacher tries to do the same… did I do something wrong in my life?" He shouts, tears welling up in his eyes, but he tries to keep a strong front for his friend.

"Don't be silly, Issei." Naruto says soothingly as he holds him softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. But listen… I think something is controlling Kalawarner, and I believe it could be the same with your Girlfriend too. Think to what happened just now with your Teacher, she was alright until when?" The red head questions, hoping that the destabilised Issei will connect the dots.

"W-well… with Yuuma everything was going well for the two weeks we dated, however she felt different on the final day, the day I was stabbed… she tried not to make physical contact with… me…" Issei realises with a startled gasp and choked breath. His eyes widening as he comes to the answer.

"You are correct. Just now I saw a Seal on Kalawarner's neck. I think someone put a switch on both her and your Girlfriend… to only change and try to kill you should they touch you. I think someone is trying to kill you, maybe for that Sacred Gear you have." Naruto explains, seeing as all the dots connect to that conclusion. Especially since how the Fallen Angel reacted to Issei's gauntlet like it was the next plague. _Which is strange, since Azazel loves these things._ "Just remember that not everyone is bad, Ise, not all Fallen are evil. I mean, there are some Devils I've encountered that are almost Angels with how nice and kind they are. Seriously though, the stereotypical Devil apparently likes sacrificing virgins and wants to enslave/destroy all of Humanity, but you and those from Kuoh Academy haven't done that. But alas I've met some bastard Devils too who I destroyed without mercy. What I'm saying is, don't judge a race or group by the actions of one or two people. Your Girlfriend and Teacher still love and care for you, and we will save them. I promise." Naruto declares to him with intense passion and conviction.

Staying still for a moment and digesting the words of the now red haired friend of his, Issei soon pulls away from Naruto as he realises their close proximity, an embarrassed blush burning across his face. "Sorry for hugging you, and thank you so much." He clears his throat before remembering something. "Naruto, listen. I was asked to take you to see Rias when I encountered you next. So, can you follow me to the ORC?" He borderline begs, not wanting to fail another task given to him by his President. Since he's failed one and now pissed off the Fallen again.

Sensing something behind him, Naruto smirks and shakes his head. "No need. Since the party is here." He says before turning around to face all the members of the Occult Research Club in all their glory. Naruto then waves cheerfully at them. "Hello!" Although he blushes faintly at seeing Akeno there. _I swear to GOD!_

Most of the Peerage sweat drop at the casual response, with Akeno giggling at the cheerful innocence of the red haired boy.  
Before Rias can greet the strange male, Gasper quickly runs and jumps towards Naruto.

"SAGE NARU!" He shouts before hugging the red head tightly.

Naruto looks at the younger crossdressing male and pats his head. "Hey there, Time Skip Gasper. Good to see you outside of your mind." The True Sage Smiles at the boy. "Has everything been well with you?" He gets a rapid yet shy nod from the smaller male.

Rias looks on with the widest eyes, discovering that the spirit that Gasper said had helped him control his Forbidden Balor View Sacred Gear is the same person who she is contemplating getting into her Peerage. "Y-you're the one who helped him? How did you do it?" She enquires with urgency and with grateful intent. However she can pick up something strange from him, but she puts it in the back of her mind for now.

Looking over to the crimson haired Devil for a moment, Naruto replies to her truthfully. "I used Senjutsu along with Ninshu. I found him using a version of Sage Mode by tracking sadness and worry through the plants and world. Then I used Ninshu to connect to his spiritual energy and appear in his mind. From there I kept working with him to control his Time Powers, since all power can be controlled and practiced through sweat and hard work. It took a while, but Gasper was able to control it." He informed the heiress with an inviting smile that speaks nothing but good intention.

"You guided me, Naruto." Gasper mutters shyly with a nervous smile.

"But you did all the work." Naruto argued humbly, since it was all Gasper in the end and how much dedication he put into training that paid off.  
Naruto is then caught off-guard when Rias jumps at him and embraces him tightly, causing him to blush as her body presses against his. He somehow wraps an arm around her too, with poor Gasper being smooshed between them. The smaller boy's suffering though causes Akeno to chuckle almost sadistically.

"Thank you for helping my family member." Rias confesses, showing genuine care and happiness because now her family can all roll out and spend time together. She then pulls back and coughs into her hand with a faint blush.

"I can't tell if I should be proud or jealous of you, Naruto." Issei comments with an annoyed tone of voice as he tries to figure out his feelings about the matter. The white haired female of the group then addresses him.

"Pervert." Koneko says coldly as she turns her attention back to Naruto. Since he mentioned something about a Sage Mode.

Ignoring the remark, for the most part, Rias cocks her head to the side. "Sage Mode?"

Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a short and relaxing breath, Naruto quickly gathers Senjutsu as an orange pigmentation appears around his eyes and on his eyelids. His signature mixes with that of nature around them as he takes in the natural energies around them, making him seem even more invisible to their senses. He then flares some of his Senjutsu power in surprise to the others, with some shuddering and in awe of his power. His wave of power sends a shockwave through nature too. He then opens his eyes to show his light orange ocular orbs with Toad-like pupils, displaying nothing but incredible power. "This is Sage Mode, well one form of it anyway." Nature around them seems to vibrate and sing in response.

Rias shudders at the power being released, and being so close to it. But also because how warm the Chakra/Senjutsu feels. However she notices his eyes; grave eyes, pained eyes. _They're like my Brother's own when he thinks back to the Great War and the Devil Civil War… what happened to you?  
_ Issei can't help but be jealous of his friend's incredible power. But he knows that something must have happened for Naruto to have gained such power in the first place, and it makes him worried. _What did you go through? I can see the horrors of something terrible in your eyes.  
_ Gasper is used to it, but it's still a surprise as he just wants to fold in on himself.  
Yuuto has some sweat running down his head at the sensation of Naruto's power, even though it feels protective.  
Akeno however rubs her thighs together and licks her lips at the incredible show of power, pure dominating power.  
Koneko though reveals her Neko features to the world, her white Cat ears and tail revealing themselves as she purrs contently with wide eyes.

Elsewhere though on top of short building, a black Cat with golden eyes overlooking a Fish Shop freezes upon sensing someone use Senjutsu, and a slightly different variation to her own. The feline looks up, its future meal now forgotten as tries to track the Senjutsu origin. _Senjutsu? But who can use so much of it, nya? And is that Chakra too? I must find who you are. I hope you're cute and a hunk, nya!_ Just before she can take off though, a Magic Circle that looks like an infinity symbol opens up under her and teleports her away. _Nya?_

Back with the others, Koneko realises something, Naruto mentioned it was ONE form of it. "One form of it?" She barely breathes out as she eyes him inquisitively with sharp eyes. "H-how can you stop the negative feeling?" Koneko also asks tightly, as she can't feel anything bad coming from the boy. If anything she's a little jealous, because when she tapped into it years ago she felt nothing but rage and hatred. Yet here's this Human using Senjutsu and not succumbing to the Earth's darkness.

Looking at the Neko tenderly, knowing that she must have gone through something to make her scared of using it. He can tell she has the power to use it, but it hasn't been tapped in a LONG time. "I have a higher form of Senjutsu above this one, my current one was taught to me by Toad Sages back home. But with the negative feeling… it's more than one answer. You see I conquered my darkness and accepted it, I become one with nature itself and not abuse it where as most people on this world just take it without care, and I am calm when I balance the Senjutsu with my Chakra. It picks on your emotional state too, trust me. Plus you need control with my Senjutsu, or any form of it, since too much and you will turn to stone or gain animal features in the case of mine. You don't want a wort-y face, trust me." Naruto replies honestly with seriousness, however he ends with a chuckle, recalling all the near fatal attempts at mastering Sage Mode with Jiraiya during the training trip.

"So your other form is the True Sage Mode? May we see it?" Issei requests in awe, almost pleading to see the power of his best friend.  
Plus it might give him a goal to reach so he stand beside Naruto as an equal and battle together against all the people who dare stand against them.

Looking at the brunet for a moment, Naruto looks down and takes a deep breath as his Sage Mode vanishes. Closing his eyes again for even less time than before, his eyes open to reveal the difference in ocular appearance with the iris being yellow as his pupils take on a cross-like shape. Unlike before though when Naruto flared his power, when he does it this time it FLOORS everyone at the intense, their expressions show just how startled they are as nature around them seems to almost glow this time and even grow healthier. "Six Paths Sage Mode." Naruto explains with a relaxed smile as he taps all of them on the head so that their bodies can handle it, allowing them to all stand up again. Although Akeno is panting in what can only be described as pleasure, with Koneko just purring and figuratively swimming in the wave of his almost divine Chakra and Senjutsu.  
Not knowing that someone far away is in shock at the familiar aura and power that he is giving off.  
Naruto then shuts down his Six Paths Sage Mode and his eyes return to their loving blue. "No doubt you all have questions. We'll go to my house, it's not far from here. You are all welcome to spend the night too." Naruto says with a wide grin before he turns around and begins walking away.

"What shall we do, President?" Yuuto asks as he moves into a protective front and gets ready to Summon his Swords in case Naruto suddenly attacks the Peerage. Barely catching a pouting Koneko hide her Neko features after much difficulty.

Biting her lip in contemplation for a moment, Rias quickly decides to run after Naruto, the rest of the ORC following after her as they reach the red haired Sage and keep pace with him. The group not making much talk on the way to Naruto's house, although the protective aura of Naruto doesn't vanish.

* * *

Floating above a section of the Great Wall, an adult looking Ophis is looking on with wide eyes, having felt the extremely familiar presence on Earth, one that has now suddenly vanished again. It was the same signature she detected a year ago, but she wasn't able to lock it down. Now though it's a different story. It's the energy of her first friend, the one who she misses dearly. The one who stopped talking all of a sudden many years ago.  
She mostly looks the same, clothing wise, just with more ribbons and strings, and a black open Lolita dress. Her body however is more womanly as she's in the form of an adult female, and her hair now reaches past her butt. She also wears a loose black veil.

"Asura. You came here?" The Ouroboros Dragon indifferently questions as warmth rushes to her face, with more warmth generating in her chest. However those positive emotions and thoughts are soon shadowed by negative ones. "What happened to you? Why didn't you speak to me again after that meeting?" Ophis calms down quickly from the emotional high as she looks over to the direction of Japan.  
As much as she wants to go visit Asura herself, she can't. With her controlling the Khaos Brigade and issues with locating her spawn called Lilith, she doesn't have the time. So with that thought in mind, she used her Magic Circle to Summon a valued and reliable member, one personally from the only group in the Khaos Brigade she can stand. "Kuroka, I have an important mission for you."

The black Cat sitting on the Great Wall next to Ophis then transforms.  
Kuroka is a 20 year old beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and two large hoops, along with hazel-gold eyes with Cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts. She also wears black and purple sandals. Her Nekomata features are exposed too, which are pair of black Cat ears and two black tails.  
"Nya. What do you need, Ophis? Is it something to do with that Senjutsu wave?" She replies as she stretches, working out the kinks in her body after being stuck in her Cat form for ages. Of course Kuroka felt the massive secondary wave of Senjutsu that followed the first one, and she was amazed at just how rich and powerful it was. It even dwarfed the first burst, and both came from the same location and same person due to the signature.  
Now she just wants to find that person even more.

"Yes. I want you to find them for me, and call me when you do locate them. When you find them, call them by the name of Asura Otsutsuki. Whatever you do, don't fight him." The Infinite Dragon God further says apathetically, however she ends sharply and with warning in her monotone voice. Although Ophis knows for a fact that Kuroka will test Asura anyway.  
Poor Kuroka.

"Sure thing, nya! Can I check on Shirone too whilst I'm there?" The Nekoshou asks as she opens her vibrant purple Magic Circle to leave.

"So long as you focus on the mission, you can do what you want." Ophis replies as she keeps her intense eyes in the direction of Japan.

"Thanks, nya." Kuroka then vanishes through the Magic Circle and makes tracks to Kuoh to find this powerful being seemingly made from Chakra and Senjutsu. Although the Neko wonders why Ophis is so interested in him. Maybe another member for the Khaos Brigade? That near endless power alone was enough to garner a position. But from the way Ophis spoke of Asura, she isn't wanting him in the group.  
Oh well, at least Kuroka can have some fun with Asura before contacting the Dragon God.

* * *

 **Well, here we are; my newest Fan Fiction attempt. I recently got into High School DxD, and I'm absolutely enjoying it. But I was shocked at the amount of Crossover Fan Fiction I discovered, so I thought I'd give it a bash. So go a bit easy on me with regards to the DxD side of things, since I'm still playing catch up and only know bits and bobs of later arcs.**  
 **There won't be any bashing in this too. I'm trying to depict the characters the best I can, some more extreme than others.**  
 **Of course I have altered some characters, like Issei, a fair bit since I don't really care for how he acts in canon for the most part. Plus it might be refreshing.**

 **Harem(s):**  
 **Issei = Aika Kiryuu, Asia Argento, Kalawarner, Kiyome Abe, Le Fay Pendragon, (older) Lilith (maybe), Mittelt, Ravel Phenex, Raynare Amano, and Tsubasa Yura (maybe).**  
 **Naruto = Akeno Himejima, Irina Shidou, Koneko (Shirone) Toujou, (older) Kunou (maybe), Kuroka, Ophis (maybe), Rias Gremory, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta, and Yasaka.**

 **Naruto forms:**  
 **Base, Sage Mode, Partial Transformation (All Tailed Beasts), Partial Transformation (All Tailed Beasts)(w/Sage Mode), Nine Tails Chakra Mode, Nine Tails Chakra Mode (w/Sage Mode), Tailed Beast Mode (All Tailed Beasts), Tailed Beast Mode (All Tailed Beasts)(w/Sage Mode), Six Paths Sage Mode, and Asura Mode.** **(Maybe another down the line.)**

 **Naruto Battle Avatars: All Tailed Beasts, Asura Influenced Tailed Beasts, Asura Battle Avatar.**

 **Tailed Beasts: Zero-Tails, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Yang Kurama, Yin Kurama, and Kurama Clone. (Maybe another down the line.)**  
 **And yes, I've added the Zero-Tails as one. I also added the Kurama Clone because it's badass, to me anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Introducing Asia

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Introducing Asia  
**

* * *

"Wow, holy fuck. This is a nice place, Naruto. How did you manage to buy this, wasn't this finished like a year ago?" Issei questions aloud with awe as he looks around the 'house' that his red haired friend has. _I have to bring up why he has red hair, since he should be blond._ He mentally tells himself.  
The Living Room, the first room you step into, is a mixture of traditional and modern. Dark wooden floors with concrete walls, and a wooden ceiling. The lights are simple half spheres on the upper half of the walls. The living room has a massive TV, comfortable chairs and glass tables, along with a large settee which half circles a round table towards the back. The Living Room is so tall that it has a half second floor towards the back that isn't accessible by normal methods, which holds shelves and bookcases full of traditional reading materials. There are also some plants dotted about, Shinobi weapons on the walls, Scroll racks on the walls, and many pictures/paintings of places the ORC have never seen, but Issei had heard of some of them from the Namikaze/Uzumaki family before. All the five doorways contain sliding doors.  
From what Naruto said, the other four entryways lead to a downstairs Bathroom, staircase to the upstairs rooms, a hallway to the other rooms downstairs and to the outside, and a Kitchen. The fifth door being the exit. Naruto even mentioned that there is a single story guesthouse in the large garden behind the house, along with a small Temple that's dear to the Uzumaki Clan.

Akeno is looking at the hundreds of books on the upper floor with appreciation.  
Yuuto is regarding the Shinobi weapons, specifically the custom-made ones. Wondering if he should ask their host for a duel at a later date due to spotting some incredible Swords.  
Gasper checks out the writing on the doors. Mostly checking on the closed threshold to the hallway, which reads: Gym, Dojo, Meeting Area, Storage Room, Library, two Bedrooms, Basement Entrance, and Outside.  
Koneko is sitting down on the cosy settee waiting for their host. Currently thinking about the person's thick and strange Chakra, along with his variations of Senjutsu.

Rias though is looking at the photos curiously, picking up the fact that they're too detailed, and that they feel like real locations. She also eyes up photos of various people, all strange and quirky, but they seem nice. "This place is quite nice."

"Hmhm, very homely and peaceful. Shame he lives alone though, so much room for one person. I wonder what he does with it all." Akeno comments pleasantly as she drops down from the upper floor of the Living Room, landing gracefully next to Rias. Having quickly studied his selection of books up top, only to find two books that pleased her to no end: one about Masochism, and the other about Sadism. She was personally tempted to borrow them, but left them be for the moment so she can exchange notes and ask nicely later.

"It's dope." Koneko says blandly with a hint of interest before she turns her head to the door leading upstairs, as she hears movement.

"Well I'm glad you all love this place." Naruto replies to them with a smile, appearing behind the chair where Koneko is using his Swift Release. His voice startles everyone, although Koneko hides it much better than the others do. He is topless however, revealing his lean and toned. A body built for combat, yet it isn't over the top muscle. Compact and athletic.  
Akeno licks her lips in appreciation at the view. As Rias shamelessly ogles it, and Koneko having to look elsewhere with a faint blush.  
Naruto smiles and faintly blushes at the girls' responses, although the blush is due to Akeno's reaction and what he can see in her eyes. The certain look of lust and naughtiness, however he can see it's a mask which causes him to mentally frown. _She wears a mask like I did.  
_ However what catches their collective attention are two features on his body. One being a spiral black tattoo with patterns around it, and the other being a scar over where his heart is. The scar being mirrored on his back.  
The scar though causes a few of the people to go green in the face. It isn't a disfiguring one, but the fact that something blasted through his body, an injury that should have killed him, makes them wonder what the Hell he had been through. Although Rias curiously eyes up the Seal on his stomach, with Issei knowing what it is.  
"But all the rooms do have items in. I do wish for some company, but I can wait on that. You all came here to ask me questions, since you are the representatives of your Faction around here and you don't want an… unchecked power floating around. Right?" Naruto laments sadly before moving onto the serious business, taking a seat on the arched couch across from Koneko. The other people now taking their own seats on the settee that the Neko is on, and the one Naruto is on. "But first, do any of you want something to eat/drink?"

Smiling at their host's good nature, Rias decides to bite. "I'll have some Tea, please." She answers, with Akeno and Yuuto also following their President and King.  
Gasper also asks for Tea, but in a more withdrawn voice, due to his own fears of being outside for prolonged periods still.

"I'd like some Orange Juice, Naruto." Issei follows on after Gasper as he relaxes into the chair.

"May I have some sweets?" Koneko requests with her monotone voice, however she continues to look at Naruto and can't help but want to bask in his Chakra. She personally wants to learn more about his Chakra, or rub herself against his Chakra Core.

"Sure thing." Naruto then shows off and uses his Creation Of All Things Technique to make the desired items for Rias and her Peerage, shocking them all when the drinks/food appears before their requested people. The glow and flames of red and blue vanishing from his hands upon the completion of his power.

"What was that? How did you do that?" Rias questions with surprise, her voice stern however as she wants to find answers to the stranger before her. The recent display of power just forcing the issue more.

Koneko however takes a curious bite of the sweets that was created, since her sweet tooth demands to taste the basket of treats in front of her. Taking a bite and running her tongue and taste buds along the cookie, her eyes widen as she then borderline dives into her food and digs in. _These are nice._

Naruto sweat drops at the actions of the petite female, although he does chuckle at her. "The beautiful Neko with marshmallow hair seems pretty content there. But with regards to you, Rias, I used a Yin–Yang Release ability that involves the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin Chakra to create physical forms from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy that forms the basis of Yang Chakra, I can breathe life into the resulting creations. The Creation Of All Things Technique is the name." Naruto explains with a shrug, in a manner one would use to discuss the weather.

Said Neko blushes at being called beautiful, since she honestly isn't used to it. Because she is often remarked as being cute or adorable whilst her Queen and King are considered beautiful and sexy. So it makes her feel happy that he complimented her. Although him referring to her hair as marshmallow like just makes her cheeks turn a deeper red.

"So you can create anything from your imagination, from nothingness?" Rias clarifies as she quickly understands the ability, but also she wonders what the drawback is to such a potent power. After all nothing like that comes cheap. "Sounds useful." She doesn't need to ask how Naruto knows about Koneko's Neko nature, since she revealed it in public earlier. But she does mentally chuckle at Koneko's expression, even though she's a bit envious of all the attention the Rook is getting.

"You can create life too using that power?" Akeno, Rias' Queen, continues after taking a sip of the Tea in front of her, pleasantly surprised at how refreshing and tasty it is. She might have a rival now concerning Tea making. _Oh my. And he looks like he can take some… punishment too._ She thinks to herself sadistically as she eyes up Naruto's body.

Glancing to the Princess of Destruction and the Yamato Nadeshiko before nodding to their words, he smiles. "Sort of. While I can create life, it's taxing on the body and consumes too much Chakra to do so. That's the drawback. The simpler the better as it were. I know HOW to create life using Creation Of All Things, but it's something I won't do. Why, do you want me to create someone?" Naruto enquires as he sits back and raises a brow. Honestly curious if they will ask him to create someone. He notices the sadistic look in Akeno's eyes. _She's a Sadist, isn't she? Not bad, I guess._

Thinking about it for a moment, Rias shakes her head. "No, that's alright." She says before taking a sip of the joyous Tea, impressed that it tastes good. "Do you use your power to make food for yourself all the time?"

"No. I didn't want to waste time making stuff for everyone. I can cook well as I've had to take care of myself for a long time now." Naruto explains with a heavy sigh, noticing Issei looking at him suspiciously.

Before Rias can respond to the other red head, Issei confronts his old friend. "You were blond before, Naruto, why have you got red hair now?" His words draw questioning looks from the others, not knowing the history between the two.

"You two know each other?" Gasper ponders aloud.

"My Uzumaki heritage became dominant. I had blond hair until I was 12 or so and then the red bled through. By the time I was… 15… I was a natural red." Naruto enlightens, pausing in sorrow when he mentions 15 for an unknown reason. However Rias recognises the look; a look of horror and violent change. Something that her Brother has at times. "And yes, I met Issei years ago. When we were kids." He replies to Gasper.

Nodding in understanding, Issei then also addresses the Elephant in the room that everyone may have on their mind. "And that scar?"

He sighs softly and touches the mark without a twitch to his form due to being so familiar with it now. "My friend stabbed me with a lightning fist three times when he went rogue, because I got in the way of him wanting power." Naruto bitterly says with a chuckle, only to receive a mortified gasp from Issei and wide eyes from the rest. Rias' eyes sharpen quickly at that thought, since she believes firmly in connections with friends and family, so the thought of one betraying someone and nearly killing them ticks her off. But also to someone nice like Naruto, who even she can tell is extremely lovely from their limited time together.

"He tried to kill you?! What kind of friend does that, Naruto?! I don't know how friends work on your world of Gaia, but know that I wouldn't do a thing like that to you!" Issei barks out in indignation as he thunders up from his seat next to his childhood friend. Unknowingly blurting out that Naruto is in fact from another place.

Upon hearing that, Koneko breaks the snack in her hand as she glares at the scar on the chest of Naruto. _Betrayal… by his friend? Because he was in the way?  
_ Akeno's glare becomes dark too, as a betrayal in her past appears in the forefront of her mind for a moment.  
Yuuto's fist clenches also as negative thoughts of his past bubble up to the surface.  
Gasper's split self nearly breaks out for a moment, having known Naruto the longest following Ise due to their training together yet never knowing about this horrible scar caused by Naruto's 'friend'.

"He was lost in darkness, Issei, his family was murdered by his own Brother. I was the only person in the Village of Konoha who connected with him. My own family was dead, my Clan was destroyed too like his own. We were alike, yet we were reflections. I strived to bring light and unity whereas he walked in the darkness. But I wouldn't and didn't let him drown in despair and the Curse Of Hatred. It took a while, but I saved him. People who break the rules are trash, but people who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. For any of my friends, Issei, I'll do anything to save them, because my friends are my precious people! Just like I promised you that I would save your Girlfriend and Teacher, because you are in pain, and you are my precious friend." Naruto tells him with a hard and passionate voice, his eyes glare back at the brown haired boy's own. His Negative Emotion Sensing notices the feelings from all of the Peerage. His words making the brunet's eyes wide as tears threaten to spill due to how far his friend will go to help him.

His words shock everyone as they now discover the type of person Naruto is. Someone who values family and love above all these, the type of person who will always be there for them in their time of need, and someone who will save anyone no matter how deep in their hatred and darkness they are. Gasper, Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko all feel as if Naruto is reaching out to them oddly enough, his energy, protective aura, his words… they all feel like he's trying to talk to them unknowingly.

Honestly it makes Rias more curious about the red haired male, someone who is selfless and cares more about other people, someone who helps others no matter who or what they are… someone who is too forgiving. However it makes her wonder if he can help her family members and their own dark pasts. If the Pure Devil is honest with herself, she finds it upsetting that her Peerage members all have their own weights that she cannot fix, and she desperately wants to. Rias at times wanted to pull her hair out in defeat, but now maybe she can get Naruto to help her friends, and maybe even with her own problem.  
"You are very forthcoming with information, Naruto." She comments unsurely with an elegantly raised brow, getting a look from Naruto in response.

"If we're going to be friends or something, trust needs to be built, right? I don't mind sharing stuff with you, as you all seem like good people/Devils at heart." The Shinobi replies honestly with a harmless shrug.

Rias smiles at him and nods in agreement, knowing where he is coming from. Plus, if she wants him in her Peerage, she'll need to return that trust. The Pure Devil then reflects on the conversation until she picks out something Issei revealed earlier. "Another world called Gaia?" She asks carefully, making sure she heard correctly. The Devil has heard of beings from different realms due to Hell, Heaven, and Earth. But a person from a different planet is something else.

The proverbial gears turning in the heads of everyone, barring Issei, as they backpedal to an earlier moment until the words finally clicks for them.

"You're an Alien?" Yuuto says blandly with a strained smile as he eyes up the 'Alien' across from him. His muscles twitching in case there's a fight, although the warm aura of the Shinobi stops him from acting out.

Naruto glares at Issei for a moment until he sighs heavily. "Fuck. Guess I have to tell you where I come from now. Well this will be a long story, so you better get comfortable." The True Sage suggests as he breathes tiredly.

* * *

The next day, Naruto wakes up once the light shines through the open window and onto his face, causing him to groan and scrunch his eyes shut at the violent glare. He flickers his eyes open to take in the wooden ceiling above him, his breath shallow as he rubs his eyes clean of sleep with his left hand.  
His tidy Bedroom has a large King Sized Bed with orange covers and pillows, along with black sheets. Two wooden bedside drawers, paintings of forests along the walls, wooden floors, and wooden wardrobes and cupboards against the left wall. There's also plants along the right wall, and a walk in closet through the door at the front next to the exit. The lights on the walls are small. Across the room from his bed on the wall is a large TV, with his bed being against the wall with the plants. The window is above his bed.

Naruto's mind runs back the clock as he recalls the events of last night after Issei opened his big mouth. The Shinobi had to explain about his past, albeit an abridged version of it, letting them know how he ended up in the Earth realm originally when he was young due to his Dad Summoning Death. With the entity in question being the thing that sent the Namikaze/Uzumaki family to Earth so the parents could raise Naruto for a tiny bit before everything was reversed when they was sent back to Gaia. The True Sage explained bits and bobs from his past that he was turned into a baby again after leaving Earth, the tale of his birth and all the way to what would become the 4th Shinobi World War, something that Rias and Issei realised was the source of Naruto's pained and veteran eyes. He explained about his actions in the war and how he brought peace to Gaia. Asura's successor left out smaller and not so important details, as he wanted to keep it brief, but also because he wanted to learn more about the ORC members first. He also didn't tell them about the Tailed Beasts, including the Juubi, with Issei being the only one who knows the former. He also left out the fact that he is Asura's reincarnation, and that he battled the first user of Chakra too.  
Of course, Rias had nearly begged the Uzumaki to join her Peerage after hearing all that. She was touched that he pushed through so much, and kept by his morals in the end. But the Devil wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to have such awesome power.  
However Naruto declined respectfully, but he stated that he could help train her Peerage for their battles, expressing that he wished to join the ORC and be friends with them. He would help them out in fights if they wished, but he wouldn't join the Devil Faction. Although he could tell that everyone was caught off guard when Koneko nearly begged the True Sage to teach her Senjutsu abilities, however Naruto himself smiled and commented that he was going to train her in it anyway and that he would help her overcome her fears of it. The whiskered male could tell she was traumatised enough in her past to stop her from using her species' incredible power, but he would care for her and help her get over that fear. Since he viewed it as being scared of yourself, as Senjutsu was with her since the beginning. At least now, with a True Sage and Teacher, Koneko wouldn't be scared of her true self anymore.  
When Naruto asked if the group wished to crash at his house, all but Rias and Akeno left, as the others wanted to be in their own places, or not have their parents worry in the case of Issei. The three chatted for a few more hours, trying to gain a grasp as to where all the Peerage were/are in terms of abilities so that Naruto wasn't going in blind. They spoke about silly things too, just to try and get on more friendly terms. Although Naruto joked about how Issei thought that Gasper was a female, when in fact the crossdresser is a man.  
Another person to add to the list of Issei's misidentification.

The Unpredictable Ninja groans again and tries to sit up, but an unknown weight on his right side stops him, as something squeezes his arm in a warm and yet soft manner. Looking to his right he sees a mop of luscious red hair, and the sleeping face of Rias Gremory. His cheeks burn red as he notices the napping gorgeous woman, but more so when he looks under the bed to see the birthday suit of the Devil Princess. Along with his own naked body, both pressed together erotically. He slowly puts the cover back down and looks back up, hiding her nude form from the world, blinking as he processes what's going on. _I knew my sleeping in the nude would get me in trouble. This is new. I have no idea what to do with this, never had anything like this happen to me._ He then calms his blush down, since he got enough training from his perverted Godfather on how to deal with situations like this and everything to do with the female body. So trying to ignore the body of the insanely hot Devil, Naruto uses the Body Replacement Technique with a pillow to leave the adorable Rias to snooze in peace.

 _ **"** ** _Yo_ u should tap that Devil ass, Naruto."**_ Yang Kurama barks out, getting a nod of agreement from Yin Kurama.

 _ **"Yeah. You should wear her ass out."**_ Yin Kurama continues on from its other half with a foxy grin.

 _ **"** ** _Ye_ s. We want some Nieces and Nephews to spoil." **_Zero-Tails echoes out, using its Shadow Arms to create a smiley face in Naruto's mind.

 _ **"** ** _M_ mm, re-enact what you did with that Koyuki woman in that… beautiful movie back on Gaia. The one you have a copy of somewhere."**_ Matatabi perversely comments, vividly remembering ALL the positions and actions from the delicious ecchi scene.

 _You aren't helping!_ Naruto cries out as he cuts them off so he can make Breakfast in peace.

40 minutes later, Rias' nose twitches upon smelling something incredible coming from outside the Bedroom. Her eyes flicker open too as she yawns cutely upon reaching a sitting position, momentarily curious as to the location of her temporary Shinobi body pillow. Her large breasts and perky nipples uncovered as the door opens to reveal Naruto looking in and wearing his Academy clothing, however she is surprised by the fact he isn't gawking at her breasts and naked figure. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess isn't sure if she should be impressed or upset really, since she knows that she can turn the heads of men, and some women, fully clothed. Yet here's this man just keeping contact with either her eyes or hair. "Good morning." She greets with an inviting smile.

Returning it with a foxy smile, Naruto says. "Good morning to you, Rias. I made Traditional Japanese Breakfast."

Spurred on by the sound and smell of food, Rias climbs out of bed, with Naruto covering his eyes so he doesn't see her exposed flesh anymore. The Devil smiles and quickly gets her thong on, although she partly puts her bra on, only to walk up to Naruto. "Can you strap me in, please?" She asks coyly. "I'm surprised, you're not wishing to see me naked? Am I ugly to your eyes?" Rias suggests with a mock sob at the end. Keeping the fact that he nestled in her bosom throughout the night a secret for now. He was extremely cuddly in bed. As well as clingy.  
Something to bring up in a conversation with Akeno later. Maybe even Koneko.

Shaking his head at the teasing tone, Naruto uncovers his eyes and spots the strap under her beautiful strands and locks of hair. Moving the crimson hair, he soon connects the bra and retorts to her teasing. "It's not proper to look at a lady like that, Rias. And while you're enchanting and beautiful, I don't want to invade and gaze upon your nude figure since we aren't in that type of relationship. Plus I hardly know you." He explains to the President of the Occult Research Club evenly and with a smile as he looks away from her.

The underwear clad Rias smiles with a mighty blush and nods in respect to his wishes, understanding where he's coming from. A gentleman by the sounds of it. Or he was taught well to respect women. "Have you seen naked women before?" She enquires as she starts to put her uniform on, honestly curious about the past of Naruto since he didn't speak much about himself personally last night to the group. Mostly talked about events that were going off on Gaia that he was involved with.

"Yes. Plenty of times really. One of my skills is to turn into a naked female. Plus my Godfather, Jiraiya, the legendary Super Pervert, taught me plenty about women on our training trip. Priorities apparently. Although I was taught well in the art of pleasing due to the various Brothels and Hot Springs we visited, but thankfully I never partook in anything of the sort, just taught by various ladies." Naruto explains with a groan at the many embarrassing moments throughout those training years due to his Godfather's desire for 'research'. At least it helped Naruto gain an iron will in the end, and how to be a master in the bedroom.

Raising a brow and looking on with a strange expression, Rias can only ask one thing. "Really?" She then chuckles as she finishes putting her outfit on. Putting away Naruto's ability to turn into a female in the back of her mind. "Then I must thank a miracle of sorts that you came out so fine then after all that." She then walks up to Naruto with a lovely smile, one that makes Naruto's heart flutter.

Stepping to the side, Naruto shines a handsome smile. "Ladies first, madam Rias." He says eloquently with a chuckle.

"Why thank you, dear gentleman." Rias returns with equal fluency as she walks by the red head, only to grab his arm during her passing so the two can walk down together. The two laughing all the way.

* * *

Naruto is now walking down a path with Issei, having met up him on the way to School a few moments ago.  
He had a lovely Traditional Japanese Breakfast with Rias, the two enjoyed a pleasant conversation until they finished their meals. Although he asked her if she wanted to walk with him, she declined and thanked him for the Breakfast before she used a Magic Circle to leave and get to the ORC for a quick meeting with Akeno and Yuuto.  
The Uzumaki hybrid looks back to Issei. "Rias isn't mad at you, Issei, for what happened last night with the Fallen Angel. She's out to protect you. She's your Leader, your King, you're her newest family member and she wants to shield you the best she can. You didn't let her down, but the situation between all the Factions is rough." Naruto says calmly, patting Issei's shoulder reassuringly during their stroll under the trees to Kuoh Academy.

"I just don't want to upset her anymore, Naruto. I already made an issue with the Contracts and one of the missions yesterday. Plus with the Fallen." Issei ends on a sour note as he looks forward still, his suitcase over his shoulder as he looks on depressed.

"We all make mistakes, Issei, even my first mission was bad and embarrassing when I accidentally broke a person's garden wall. My first Shinobi mission went from a C-Rank to an A-Rank, you can't control what happens in a mission." Naruto explains before he notices a look in Issei's eyes. "Are you thinking about your Girlfriend?" Since his friend had told him more about his estranged lover on their way to School. Tragic really, but Naruto still vows to save her, for Issei's sake. Since, from Issei's talks about it on the way from the Devil's house, the two do genuinely love each other. At least that's what Naruto hopes, since he needs to see if the estranged Girlfriend has a Seal on her neck like Kalawarner does.

"Yes… I want to make sure she's okay, you know? I want answers… Like, did she really love me?" Issei reveals with a small sad smile, failing to keep a strong front for Naruto. _Plus I had another dream last night, one where I was Yuuma killing a similar looking woman out of anger when they tried to force her to do something against her will._ The Devil thinks to himself as he turns to continue speaking with Naruto, only to be interrupted by a cry ahead of him.  
Turning to look, both Ise and Naruto see… something.

A girl fallen on the floor ahead of them in white and dark clothing, with her rear in the air. However that's not the reason for their silence. The girl's dress is hiked up to her mid back, revealing her creamy legs and white panty clad butt for the world to see. "How did I fall over? I'm such a klutz." She mutters shyly under a veil with her face planted against the floor.

Naruto deadpans at the scene for a moment. "…" However he soon quickens his pace to reach the fallen girl.

Even the Tailed Beasts are looking on with wonder as to how on Earth that happened. _**"…"**_

Issei's eyes widen dramatically as his perverted instincts take hold for a moment. It's not the time for such thoughts though, so he shakes them off and runs up to her. _Who is that beautiful lady?_ He thinks to himself. "Are you alright?" The Reincarnated Devil asks the girl as he offers a hand, barely noticing Naruto putting the girl's scattered clothing away in her already bloated suitcase.

The girl stands up and takes his hand, her white veil flying off her head in the process. "Thank you." She chirps politely with a sweet smile.  
Asia Argento is a 17 year old pretty young girl with long blond hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top. Her outfit consists of a dark teal Nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck and wrists.

Issei reacts and quickly grabs her veil before handing it back to her. "Here you go. I'm Issei Hyoudou." He introduces with a wide smile.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." The red haired teenager follows on after as he barely closes the luggage.

The Nun smiles shyly and pokes her fingers together. "I'm Asia Argento. And can you please help me? I got lost and I need some help."

A few minutes later, the trio are walking through a beautiful part full of nature in all its wonders. Asia and Issei are exchanging tales, the two learning more about each other. With the curious Devil being more inquisitive. Naruto himself didn't speak much, although he did share some details with her, however he has to admit the two oddly look cute together. Part of him feels slightly envious if not proud of Issei for a moment until he squashes it. Asia had informed them of her moving to Kuoh to join the Church, which set off alarm bells in Naruto's head as the Church hadn't/hasn't been in use since he left Earth years ago. Before the red haired male can think on what feels strange from Asia, a cry stops the trio in their tracks.

Upon noticing a small boy with a cut up knee, Asia runs up to them and kneels down before reassuring the child warmly. Patting him for a moment before placing her hands over the scratched knee. Rings then appear at the same time green glow covers her hands as the scrape starts to vanish and return to blemish-less skin. "There you go. Your wound is gone. Take care of yourself now." The Nun warmly comments as she watches the kid run away.

Issei grips his left wrist in pain for a moment and watches the display, his pain fading away when Asia stops the healing. _What is that? Is that something like my power?_

 _That's a Sacred Gear, and a good one at that. It could/can give Tsunade and Sakura a run for their money._ Naruto compliments with a furrowed brow as he makes note to research it later.

 _ **"** ** _Hm_ hm, it is a good power she has. Like my Healing Bubbles."**_ The feminine sounding Saiken praises from within Naruto's mind as it looks at the scene.

"Sorry, but it's a force of habit." Asia smiles brightly before sticking out her tongue. She stands up again and the three continue their stroll.  
The trio walk and don't speak for a while, now making headway to the Church. Naruto still holding Asia's suitcase during their merry march between the buildings.

"That's a handy power of yours, Asia. A Healing one?" Naruto comments as he looks ahead, his Senses picking out some noticeable Fallen presences in the Church, causing him to frown deeply.

"It's a really awesome ability." Issei also compliments with a big smile, one that makes Asia blush and her heart beat more.

Without even hesitating, the Nun responds to them as she looks to Issei. "It's a wonderful power granted by God." She says with a smile, before she looks down lugubriously. "A wonderful power…" She comments, gaining looks of sympathy and wonder from the two boys before the young girl sees the Church on the hill, looming over them forebodingly. "There it is. I'd like to return the favour, so would you like to accompany me?" Asia politely requests as she looks over to a wide-eyed Issei. "Issei?"

Unknown to the Nun, the Devil is having visions of his death with untold fear being blasted down upon his person. He is shaken out it of when Asia places a warm hand on his shoulder. "What? Oh no, I'm sorry. I've got to get to School." Issei explains sadly, which is mirrored by Asia's dejected expression.

"Oh. Okay, I understand." Asia answers lowly before she feels a hand on her head, causing her to look up to see Issei smiling at her.

"Don't be sad, Asia. We can always meet up again, right? I can show you all the fun spots around here, if you want?" Issei says with a wide grin, with Naruto nodding with his own smile.

Blushing brightly at the two cheerful men in front of her, Asia nods and returns with equal enthusiasm. "I look forward to it, thank you. I'm so happy to have met such kind people so quickly after arriving in Japan. Please visit the Church when you find the time. Promise me."

"Sure thing." Issei and Naruto both say simultaneously.

"I'll carry this with you to the Church, I'm free for a while." Naruto steps in with the massive suitcase still in his grip as he nods with a polite smile to Issei, since he knows the Devil can't go near the Church. He gets an appreciative and yet worried nod from the Perverted Gentleman, with the Devil being concerned for his old friend and new one.

"Okay then, Naruto. Goodbye, Asia. I hope we meet soon." Issei articulates with a large smile as he looks at her angelic face. _She's really nice._

Giving a warm smile in return, Asia waves Issei off as she speaks. "I hope so too, Issei." She then watches Issei walk off down the path in the opposite direction to her destination.  
Asia and Naruto soon head off to the Church, making small talk along the way and getting to know each other. Though the exchange doesn't last long as they soon make it to the Church. As they part ways, the two promise to meet up later on, although Naruto does tease the Nun that Issei asked her out first, getting a radiant blush and stutter from her. Soon parting ways, Naruto uses his Swift Release to make it on time for Class, even beating Issei there.

* * *

In the Occult Research Club, a depressed Issei sits in one of the snuggly settees after Rias had torn into him about his recent escapade with a Nun of all things, an enemy to Devil kind. Of course the Pure Devil only did so with the best intent since she doesn't want her newest member to get in even more trouble and with another Faction. Rias is protective of her small family. Although she is partly to blame for not informing Issei beforehand, but it is common sense. She did however understand that Issei may not see her as a Nun or enemy, but the heiress had to think for her Peerage AND her position as a Devil.

Trying to force the moping new Devil out of her mind, the Princess of Destruction focuses on the most evil thing known to all across space and time.  
Paperwork.  
Since she missed a bit last night due to the situation with Naruto. Although dejected that he won't join her Peerage, she is happy that he will train her and her servants. Plus it helps that he's an ally to her. However the reason for her interior unhappiness for him not joining is due to the issue that's on the horizon. Her Marriage Contract. But alas maybe the training he'll put them through will pay off, if the short tales he told them yesterday and his power output is anything to go by, they might steamroll anyone who stands before them.  
Shaking her head and putting away the final piece of paper on a pile, she turns her head to see an even bigger pile of paper that still has yet to be done. Pushing the thought of destroying it all with her Power of Destruction away, she groans as Akeno walks through the front door. "Good evening, Akeno." Greeting her good friend and Queen with a smile, the rest of her Peerage also welcoming Akeno warmly.

"Good evening." The raven-haired female hails in response with a smile before she notices the depressed Issei. "What's wrong with Issei?" She asks curiously.

"He befriended a Nun and took her close to a Church." Yuuto explains from his position next to the wall. Cutting straight into the meat of the problem. "The President explained that he can't hang out with the Nun anymore. Stressing the dangers of him interacting with someone from their Faction, and how he would never come back should he die by their hands."

"She's just worried about you, Issei." Akeno explains with a lovely smile and a sadist glint to her eyes, understanding now why their newest member is down in the dumps. She then turns her attention to Rias. "We got a message from the Archduke. A Stray Devil has been located in Kuoh."

Rias turns serious and stands up from her desk. Just as she prepares a Magic Circle for the group to jump, a voice behinds her startles her and the rest.

"Is this just a Devil thing, or can I tag along?" Naruto asks as he walks from behind Rias, as if he just emerges out of her shadow. He then makes his way to Koneko, pats her head, and runs his fingers along her scalp, causing the neutral Neko to go ramrod straight before she relaxes and melts to his touch.

"How did you do that?!" Rias points at him dramatically after collecting herself, annoyed that he got the jump on her and her family. Thankfully he's not an evil person, otherwise he could have killed them all and they wouldn't have stood a chance.

Naruto just deadpans at the crimson haired female, since he told her about this last night.

"Nin-nin." Koneko purrs out in response as she then blushes brilliantly when Naruto curls his fingers where her hidden ears are, making her meow and shiver to the touch. Barely resisting the urge to curl and rub against him.

Blushing in embarrassment for a moment, Rias quickly moves the conversation. Mentally unsure about how she feels about her Rook being affected like that. "You can come with us, Naruto. But the Magic Circle only carries Devils." She explains with a frown, only for Naruto smirk knowingly.

"Don't worry." The red haired male replies casually before he pokes Issei. He watches the Peerage soon vanish through the Magic Circle.

* * *

The Peerage reappears in a dark forest in the dead of night, not far from a recently abandoned building. As the group looks around for a moment, Naruto appears in a yellow flash next to Issei. Rias frowns curiously for a moment and considers asking him, but right now their mission takes priority.

"A Stray Devil used to be a servant to another Devil, like we are for the President. But sometimes they can and will betray their masters, killing them so they can do whatever they want." Yuuto explains to Issei and Naruto, gaining an understanding nod from the brunet.

"Sounds like the Missing Nin from Gaia." The True Sage reflects aloud. "Then again I've dealt with numerous Devils during my stay over the year." He mutters, something that is heard by Koneko and Rias.

Walking up to a dark and dismal Mansion, Rias informs them of the target. "We're after someone called Viser. A very active Devil that's using the Mansion to lure people in and eat them. Our objective is to take it down." She ends sharply, noticing the startled look by Issei from the corner of her eye and the lack of anything of the sort from Naruto.

"Eat them?!" Issei cries out with wide eyes, feeling sick at the thought of such a vile creature.

"Usually they don't care about anything or anyone, and their look will reflect the monster that they have become. A monstrosity through abuse of Magic and its lack of control." Yuuto continues from his earlier words.

As the group opens the large double doors to view the dull wide room with large windows and columns, Rias asks Issei and Naruto something that's important to the Devil culture. "Have you played Chess?" As she takes note of the numerous broken objects also decorate the room, and the veins of nature creeping along the walls.

"I played it once or twice, but I sucked at it. Why do you ask?" Issei answers unsurely, not sure why it really matters.

"It's like Shogi, right?" Naruto asks in return, since he played Shogi a lot with Shikamaru during the quiet days of the year long War, and in their youth.

"Sort of. I am King, the master of the Peerage and army. The Queen follows next, two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops, and finally eight Pawns. Each of the pieces have their own traits, which gives the servant Devil unique and different abilities depending on what piece they are given by their King." Rias explains calmly as the group stops still, with Naruto resting on the wall and watching the group do their job. "This is known as the Evil Piece System. I used Evil Pieces to reincarnate you as a Devil, Issei." She continues as something starts to move in the darkness ahead of them. Something that Koneko and Naruto smelt upon their arrival here. "Issei, I want you to observe closely tonight. You'll see how we Devils fight our battles." The heiress finishes before turning her head to the side.

"I smell something bad. And yet I smell something absolutely… delicious. Will it be tasty, I wonder? Or bitter." Comes the grizzly and feminine voice from the shadows, before the owner soon emerges from the night of light. "I also smell something... divine and light. Mmm."  
Viser is a 23 year old woman with a voluptuous figure with long white hair and grey eyes. However her Centaur lower body is gigantic and beastly, with the front two of the four clawed legs featuring humanoid hands with red claws, and a snake as a tail. Her stomach features a cavity with teeth. She wields two spears.

"She's probably smelling herself." Naruto remarks as he eyes up the vile form of the Stray Devil. Someone with the ugliest trunk he has ever seen, and he's seen plenty of wild things over the years.

His joke brings a smirk from Koneko, a laugh from Akeno, a shake of the head from Yuuto and Gasper, and a giggle from Rias.

"BOOBS!" Issei cries out as he notices the large breasts of the creature. Naruto groans out in disbelief though, causing him to wince. Koneko also gives him a withering glare.

"For all the nefarious crimes you've committed, Viser, you will face judgement. We will kick your ass!" Rias shouts out as she points at the Stray Devil with pure authoritative power.

 _ **"Reminds me of someone."**_ Yang Kurama taunts its vessel with a toothy grin, getting an eye-roll from the Shinobi.

"Oh do shut up, you insolent little slut. I will paint the walls red with your blood!" The Stray laughs out dementedly as she charges towards them, aiming to wipe the group out with her spears.

"Yuuto!" Rias barks out as the group breaks apart, herself dragging Issei away as Naruto just continues resting lazily against the wall.

In response to his King, Yuuto takes out his Sword and blurs at high speed, making it look like he vanishes to Issei. He swiftly disarms Viser, literally, with his expertly timed swings and swordsmanship, removing her arms from play with a clean stroke with the arms dropping to the ground.

"He vanished?" Issei exclaims, his untrained eyes not perceiving the fact that the blond-haired person used pure speed.

"Impressive." Naruto praises, however in doing so he's studying weaknesses in the Peerage so that he can train them appropriately. He was able to keep up with Yuuto's speed, having seen faster and travelled faster in his life.

"Yuuto is a Knight. His trait is speed, and the Sword is his greatest weapon. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and manoeuvres." Rias explains as she hears the pained cries of Viser as blood squirts from the newly made wounds. Without batting an eyelash, Rias looks to Koneko. "Your turn, Koneko."

The Neko steps forward after Yuuto retreats to his King, barely acknowledging Viser transforming to have pointed ears, Piranha-like teeth, black hair, and clear eyes. The white haired female watches on without care as the charging Stray opens its stomach mouth and swallows her whole in a vice-like grip. However they soon part open with Koneko boredly looking on as she holds the jaws open effortlessly. "You're boring. Be gone." She says coldly as she spins around and delivers a mean punch to the Stray, breaking all its teeth and sending it across the room.

"Koneko is a Rook. She gains tremendous strength and durability. Such a weak being won't even touch her." The Princess of Destruction clarifies as Viser smashes through a pillar and destroys it, dust and debris being thrown everywhere in the process. "Gasper."

"I must never fight Koneko." Issei mutters to himself.

Viser, then fires out Breast Acid from her downed position towards the platinum blond. However, using his Forbidden Balor View, Gasper freezes one of them before using a Magic Spell to reflect the other back to the Stray. Burning a nasty hole in her torso and removing one of Viser's limbs. He cancels his Sacred Gear and the first spray of toxic breast milk drops to the floor and scolds it.

 _ **"** ** _Yo_ u did a good job training him, Naruto, you should be proud."**_ The Kurama Clone praises as it watches on with the other Tailed Beasts.

Ignoring the pained cries and roars from Viser, the Pure Devil explains Gasper's position. "He is my Bishop. Like you, he has a Sacred Gear. Bishops gain enhanced Magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells." Rias says with a smile, seeing a thumbs up and a nod from Naruto towards Gasper, who blushes and smiles back. "Akeno."

"Yes, President." The beautiful and bustier Queen replies before walking to her prey with a graceful and pleased expression before it switches to a sadistic look. "Whatever should I do? I think you deserve to be punished for trying to harm my President and friends." Her eyes shine maliciously as Lightning Magic generates around her. She then unleashes the fury of the heavens down upon Viser in a sickening display, blushing all the while as the Stray cries out in pain.

"She's the Queen. The almighty Vice Commander combining the traits and powers of all the others. Making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful." Rias explains, finished listing off the members of her Peerage to her two watchers today as Akeno continues to play with Viser's downed form by raining beautiful lightning down and inflicting more damage.

Akeno licks her lips as she gets off on the cries and pain of her victim. "Still alive? Perfection."

"She's the Ultimate Sadist." The crimson heiress reveals to a shocked Issei as his face pales at the laughter from the Queen. "That's enough, Akeno." Rias orders, making the raven-haired girl stop reluctantly. She then walks forward to the fallen Viser.

"That was so hot." Naruto drawls out loud with star struck eyes, getting looks of shock from Yuuto and Gasper as Koneko pouts.  
Issei backs away from him like he caught something, and Rias' eye twitches faintly.  
Akeno however blushes and winks at him.

Rias makes it to Viser and stands menacingly above her. Looking down at her like she's less than dirt. "Checkmate." Rias then glows red as a Magic Circle appears in front of her. However she then fires a violent and incredible blast of black and red energy that eradicates all trace of Viser from the face of the Universe. "We're all done here. Let's go home." She adds cheerfully before making it back to the group, with Naruto pushing himself off the walk to reach the group. Rias stands next to Akeno and picks up on the calculating eyes of her fellow red head male.

"Wait, President. What piece am I in all of this?" Issei requests politely and urgently, wishing that he's something badass like a Knight or a Rook. Only to get his hopes dashed by the next words from the crimson haired King.

"A Pawn." Rias says as she walks away. "A foot solider." She explains with a smile towards him before turning to look at Naruto with a serious glare. "Earlier you mentioned that you battled Devils over the last year. What happened?"

Naruto, ignoring the depressed Issei over being a Pawn and not understanding how useful they are, replies to the heiress nonchalantly. "Yeah. I've encountered plenty of Strays, killed all of them. Some Devils annoyingly got on my tail and tried to make me join their Peerages, and the odd one tried to kill me only to be defeated." He growls in annoyance, his snarl causes the others to jump and knocks Issei out of his funk. The True Sage sighs and quickly apologises. "I'm sorry. Now I have an idea of what you are all capable of. Some more than others, but at least I have a starting point. I also figured out some of your weaknesses, but I'll need to check those out more when I torture-I mean train you in few days' time." His cerulean blue eyes glint with something that freaks everyone out, but turns Akeno on more who instead giggles into her hand with a hot flush.

"Can… I take it back?" Rias asks nervously with hope, personally not wanting to experience what the Shinobi has in mind for her and her Peerage.

Looking at her flatly for a moment, Naruto grins again. "No." He then clicks his fingers. "By the way. If you want, I could put a Seal on you all so that I can teleport to you should you be in trouble? Like how I did with Issei earlier."

Contemplating it for a moment and considering the pros and cons, Rias nods with a smile and offers her hand. She watches him place his hand on the back of hers, his warm and strong hand against her delicate and strong ones causes her to blush for a moment. Upon the removal of his hand, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess notices a whirlpool pattern now decorating it. "These act like flares? You didn't put one on Issei earlier?" Rias asks as she watches Naruto give the other members the same symbol on their hands.

"I just put a piece of my Chakra in Issei to track you earlier. This is a marker that'll allow me to flash to you. Known as the Flying Thunder God Technique, it was created by the Second Hokage. But made famous by my Dad during the 3rd Shinobi World War, who enhanced and perfected it. I altered it to my own designs of course, and I have my own variations. Just flare your Magic into this Seal and it'll alert me to you." Naruto explains with a sad smile when he talks about his Dad, but yet a proud one for doing the technique justice. But also learning it at such a young age too. He stands next to Koneko, patting her hair affectionately and getting her to purr and blush at his ministrations.

Smiling deviously, Akeno giggles. "Oh my, oh my. Are you sure this isn't a mate mark, Naruto?" She throws out suggestively with bedroom eyes, getting a stutter from Yuuto and a green face from Issei. Gasper however curls up into a ball and turns red.  
Koneko rolls her eyes, but she has a deeper blush decorating her face, as does Rias who glares at her Queen.

"No!" Naruto yells out in embarrassment. Not wanting it to come across as him marking all of them as his mates.

"You can tease him later, Akeno. Let's go home." Rias manages to get out before she creates a Magic Circle and teleports herself and her Peerage back to the ORC, leaving Naruto alone in the ruined Mansion for a moment.

He Senses a Senjutsu signature in the area as he looks around the once beautiful and homely building. "I'll have to come back here in the future and rebuild it. Can't let this place go to waste, huh?" He mutters to himself as he places a Mark on the floor so he can flash here again later on. _Fuck. That was like Killer Bee's attempt at rap._ He shivers, getting a sigh of embarrassment from Gyuki for the antics of its former vessel.  
Upon looking at the spot where the Senjutsu signature is, he notices slitted hazel eyes watching from the window and a Cat-like grin etched onto the shadow's features. Waving to the shadow and winking at it playfully, he soon teleports away in a flash of yellow.

* * *

The next day, a disguised Naruto is sat on a metallic pillar arch around a beautiful circular lake. Surrounded by a cobbled path and healthy trees. The park is out of the way, thankfully, and nobody else is occupying the many seats with the exception of the two people the True Sage has been following all day.  
Asia and Issei.  
After last night's battle with a Stray Exorcist named Freed Sellzen, someone who did a number on Issei with their blessed Holy Weapons, Issei had taken it upon himself to train in a park. And when Naruto went to find him to begin his training ahead of schedule, he saw his brunet friend chatting with Asia. So he decided to keep an eye on the two, and honestly the whole day watching the two was heart-warming to say the least. If anything he was really proud of how much of a gentleman Issei was with Asia, showing her all the sights, getting to know each other, and eating meals together.  
The two, in Naruto's mind, make such a perfect couple. _The Nun and the Perv? Who would have thought_?  
Naruto had watched the two unsuspecting teens go through the Arcades, with Issei winning something for the blond Nun in the process of one of their games together. Only for the two to retire to this nice park at midday and exchange stories, although it broke Naruto's heart to hear how Asia was treated when it was revealed she could heal Devils too.  
 _Fucking shits. So stuck in their old ways, no wonder there's chaos and friction between the Three Factions. What kind of God would allow their subjects to hurt such a beautiful person like Asia? She has the brightest Soul and heart I have ever seen._ Naruto scowls mentally.  
But what really broke Naruto's heart was when he heard Asia's wish. To have friends, friends to do things with. Friends to buy things with. It struck him close to home, since he too had those thoughts when he was younger in Konoha when he was alone.  
 _I promise you, Asia, myself and Issei will be your friends. No matter the cost, no matter what happens. And maybe… Issei will be much more for you._ Naruto vows to himself strongly.  
The Shinobi had to hand it to Issei though when he declared to Asia that the two will always be friends, no matter the differences between them. Something that moved Naruto, and made him beyond proud of his friend.

The Hen Harrier disguised Naruto then Senses something descending behind him. Two Fallen to be precise. Turning his head around, the Shinobi gazes upon the two Fallen as they delicately land on the artificial lake with finesse. _Hmm, interesting._ _But why does some of the taller one's energy linger within Issei?_

Sensing the foreboding feeling hit his Devil blood, Issei turns around to look at the lake, only to be greeted by his Girlfriend(?) and another close friend. But his eyes widen when he notices the shorter girl next to his unsure lover also dressed with Fallen wings. "Y-yuuma? Mittelt?" He stammers out in shock, his heart and body screaming at him now at the sight of his Girlfriend, the visions of his death at her hands freeze him.

"Raynare?" Asia mutters out from behind Issei, surprising the brunet a bit only for him to comprehend that this is the true appearance and name of his partner.

Raynare Amano is a tall and attractive 18 year old young woman with dark violet eyes. She has long silky black hair down to her hips and possesses four black feathered wings. She wears black leather straps around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece hugging her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She also wears a pink bracelet around her left wrist.

The other girl is Mittelt. Mittelt is a 16 year old girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, which consists of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wears a large black bow on top of her hair, something that Issei got her. She has two Fallen wings.  
"Hey there, Issei." Mittelt sings out joyfully with a smile, showing off her noticeable and cute fangs. She glides over to him. "How have you been? I know it's been a long time since we last met! Can we hang out again soon?" She begs him, but she then notices Asia and narrows her eyes in suspicion and jealousy.

Raynare spots Issei and her eyes widen in surprise as she slowly glides over to him, shielding her eyes from him. "Y-you… Issei?!" She stops in front of him, standing a bit taller than he does as her eyes glare bloody murder at him. "YOU BASTARD!" She screams out, making Asia and Issei stumble back due to it. "You didn't call me?! It's been a few days! You didn't let me know you survived?! Do you know how worried I was about you, how I spent hours upon hours hoping that you were alive and safe?! That you survived what I accidentally did to you?!" Tears then start to well up in her eyes as she trembles with frustration. "How I wanted to run away with you, away from everything. You don't know how much I love you, Issei. I know you're a Devil now, but I don't care… about any of that! Being with you was the best few weeks of my 500 years of life… I don't want that to go." Raynare mutters out tiredly with passion and honesty as she slumps forward, instinctively rubbing the bracelet he gave her wistfully.

 _Does... that mean Raynare is a cradle robbing perv? Well that impossibly risque outfit shows how little she cares about social taboos and all that._ Naruto thinks to himself as he watches the exchange below him, examining the Fallen girls curiously. He does note that the Nun seems happy to see them, safe almost.

Issei, now feeling full of regret at his unforeseen actions against his estranged lover, moves to hug her tightly and help ease the pain. Forgetting that his touch changes them due to the Seal, and pushing away the fact that she did kill him. "Raynare… I…" He starts, however an explosion of smoke on the metal pillar above him stops all movements.

"STOP!" Naruto's voice barks out from the smoke. His body in a lazy resting position on it.

"Naruto?! When did you get here?" The new Devil exclaims in surprise. "Wait, did you use that Transformation Technique? Have you been following me all day?!" Issei snaps out with an irritated glare and displeased face.  
What surprises Issei though is that Mittelt and Raynare both jump in front of him and create pink and violet Light Spears. Using their bodies to shield him from Naruto.

"Naruto?" Asia stutters out with a blush, embarrassed that he had been watching over them. "He didn't mean it in a bad way, Issei, he's a protective older Brother. He was watching out for us in case anything bad happened."

Ignoring the insinuation and aggression in Issei's tone, before nodding to the innocent and nice Asia, Naruto reminds his friend of his forgetfulness. "You can't touch them, remember? The two of them have Seals on them that will change their personalities, like what happened with that Kalawarner woman. I know you want to hold your Raynare and play tonsil hockey with her, but you can't. Plus you don't want to hurt your other lovers, right?" He teases at the end with a foxy grin. His words draw large blushes from Asia and Mittelt. Although both of them don't refute his words.

Blushing deeply at his words, Issei finally speaks after regaining the ability to. Although the thought of all the girls being Girlfriends with him sticks to his mind. "Don't hurt him. He's my best friend." Upon finishing his words, the Fallen Angels banish their Corrupted Light Spears as Naruto lands in front of them with a warm smile. Issei then finally spots the Seals on the necks of his Girlfriend and Mittelt. "He also told me he could remove the Seals on you."

"Seals?" Asia asks cutely with a tilted head as she steps out from behind Issei, following his eyesight to the base of Mittelt's neck. The same situation with Raynare. She then releases a mortified breath.

Mittelt that stops her foot and screams out. "YES! Finally, please help us! We've tried everything to remove them. We never wanted to hurt Issei, but these Seals were placed on us and we haven't been able to remove them. It wasn't our mission to hurt him, but only to watch over him." She reveals with tears threatening to break, her teeth gritting together.

"Watch over me?" Issei asks with a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Frowning sadly and crossing her eyes, Raynare sighs before explaining the truth. "The three of us were ordered to watch over you, Issei, by the Fallen Angel Governor General. Azazel wished for us to keep an eye on you and protect you. It also fell to Asia when we was told she'd be appearing. But then Dohnaseek informed us that we were to kill you. Kalawarner, Mittelt, and me said no to this, since we all grew attached to you and I was in a relationship with you at the time. But then he put the Seal on us, and we couldn't remove it." The black haired Fallen explains with truth and emotional eyes, her rage spiking towards the end since she knows what it lead up to. "And… then our final date happened. After that our next order was to capture Asia and steal her Sacred Gear."

Both Asia and Issei gasp in shock. The Fallen Angels were meant to watch over them and protect them because of their unique gifts. But sadly it seems not everyone went along with that plan. The Nun however is more frightened as someone is planning to take her gift from her, as she knows the outcome of such an event.  
Death.

"I'm so sorry, Issei. I never meant to hurt you. When I realised what I did, I tried to use my powers to save you… but nothing worked. Then that flyer of yours activated and I had to leave." Raynare apologises and explains softly with emotional eyes and tone.

Using his Emotion Sensing, Naruto can tell she's being honest. _She is his first lover, isn't she? Just as he is her first true love._ He looks down for a moment, mentally sighing before he steps next to Issei and looks at the two Fallen females.

"It's… okay, Raynare. I was haunted by you though, I kept having nightmares of you killing me and using me." Issei shakily gets out with a shiver, looking down with clenched fists. His eyes glistening with anger and broken love. He ignores the pained eyes of Mittelt, the gasps from Asia and Raynare, and the narrowed eyes from Naruto. "But I know it wasn't you who killed me… it wasn't Kalawarner who tried to kill me a few days ago too. I know you three too well, well enough to know that you wouldn't hurt me like that. But right now we need to help you, I want to help you. Same with you, Asia. Come back with us, I'm sure my President will be able to help too." He declares passionately with a large smile, determined to do everything and anything to fix this problem.  
However before anyone can move, the Seals on the back of the Fallen activate all on their own causing them to jerk as their eyes turn red and their shine vanishes.

Naruto, noticing this change in them, quickly grabs Issei, but isn't able to grab Asia in time. _Fuck! Sorry, Asia._ He internally cries out during his flash to the centre of the pond as he watches the controlled Mittelt and Raynare wrap their wings around the frozen Asia.

Having caught on as to what's going on, Issei shouts over to them. "Wait! Don't let them control you! Don't take Asia! Don't go through with this!" He cries out in agony at seeing his close friend, Girlfriend, and brand new friend vanish in a blur of black feathers. Issei drops to his knees and glares into the lake with a smouldering scowl, tears dripping from his eyes as he releases shaky breaths. He then cries out in untold rage and punches the ground beneath him, cracking it with his intense strength as the cobwebs of his punch reach the chair he was on with Asia. He pants out in rage and casts his eyes over to Naruto through the water, only to meet an understanding gaze directed to him.

Naruto rubs Issei's shoulder consolingly as his eyes shine down to the boy, hiding the fuming tornado inside him. "Issei. I promise you this; we will save your Asia, we'll save your Girlfriend, and we'll save your other friends too." He asserts firmly. _Your three future sweethearts._ The red haired Shinobi mentally adds. "Come on. We have to plan and act quickly. They won't take long to steal Asia's Sacred Gear." Naruto proclaims urgently as he pulls Issei up. Upon getting a determined nod and fierce eyes from the brunet, the two flash away in a blur of yellow.

* * *

A while later, after informing Rias of the situation, the entirety of the Occult Research Club stands in the main room with the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess sitting on her desk with a disturbed visage blemishing her face.

"Are you certain about this? Are you sure those three Fallen are being controlled by an outside source?" Rias demands with frown. Right now she's unsure where she stands in all this, and even what her feelings are on the Fallen females that Issei has known for varying lengths of time. But deep inside, she feels sick that someone is using innocents (maybe) for nefarious purposes. And while she may not like Fallen, it ticks her off since she cares greatly for free will as it hits close to home for her and her situation where she has no control. But also someone out there is hurting her newest Peerage/family member through assault on his weak mental state.

"Without a doubt, Rias. I saw the Seals on the necks of Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare. At a glance it looks a Switch/Control Seal, I've seen plenty in use before. It switches a person's personality when an object/person that the Seal is designed against is notified through touch mostly… but it can also be activated by a finger command." Naruto explains sharply and with focused eyes, his cheerful self out the window right now and as he's in what could have been his Hokage mode. He of course knows the Seals in question, as they were used during the 4th Shinobi World War, and in a few adventures Naruto went on prior to the awful war. All applied forcefully to weaken the morale of others.  
With examples of its usage being on Choji, Kabuto, and even Kiba's Mother.

"You've experienced its usage before, haven't you." Yuuto says in the form of a statement, noticing the flash of rage and sadness in Naruto's eyes. His assumption is proven correct when the red haired Shinobi nods. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." Naruto waves him off with a small smile before becoming serious. "But right now there's three innocent people who are internally screaming for someone to free them. And while I know there's the odd person in this room who has issues of whatever type with Fallen… I promised Issei that I would save them, to save Asia and the Fallen. Plus I know for a fact that he will go get them anyway, so he can save his Girlfriends." Naruto returns as he flicks his eyes over to the expressionless and strained form of Akeno, whose eyes widen somewhat when she notices that he's referring to her.  
Since the hidden message in the True Sage's eyes display the fact that he knows what's hidden within the Priestess of Thunder.

Issei casts his eyes over to his friend, his ocular orbs wide open in response to Naruto declaring that all three Fallen and Asia are his Girlfriends. He smiles brightly that his friend will save the Nun and the Fallen, even if it's just Issei and Naruto.

Rias now is in a tight spot and she knows it. Her newest Pawn will ignore her orders to not go after Asia and the Fallen without a doubt, and her newest ally will force the issue no matter due to his nature of helping others. At the same time she can use this to truly test Issei, prove his loyalties to her, and see what skills Naruto has also. But the whole premise of this mission is to save an ex-Nun and three Fallen. What the Hell is a Devil to do now since she's contemplating saving four enemies to her kind? She then turns serious after being silent for a moment. Taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, we'll attack. Stray Exorcists and Fallen will heavily guard the Church. Gasper, Akeno, and myself will fight the ones outside. The rest if you will head inside. Understand?" She orders firmly, moving straight into business mode; a General of an army heading to war.

"Thank you, President." Issei sighs out after holding his breath in wait for his King's words. Now he doesn't have to worry about pissing the Pure Devil off. He sees Naruto shake his head. "Naruto?"

"I'll be going with both teams. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto informs them as another identical Naruto appears next to the real one in a cloud of smoke, with everyone looking on in shock.

Akeno, being Akeno, looks at the two Naruto's leeringly as ideas run rampant in her mind now knowing that the Shinobi can Clone himself. "Oh my, oh my. Can these Clones of yours take punishment?" She asks as an avalanche of perverse and sadist thoughts become more apparent in her lovely eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Shinobi replies. "Yeah, depending on how much Chakra I pump into one." He then also smirks teasingly towards the kinky woman. "I can also make thousands too, and I experience and learn everything they do."

Yuuto can't help but grumble at that, since by the sounds of it Naruto can train in anything using his darn Clones. Whereas he, and everyone else, are stuck with having to huff it by themselves.  
Akeno licks her lips as her thoughts take a turn for the worst at what she can do with all of them Naruto's, a blush engulfing her entire face dominates the room due to its glow.  
Koneko's eyes widen as her mind also conjures up the thoughts of a thousand Naruto's. The thoughts of patting and… other things plague her mind.  
Gasper and Issei both look at him in disbelief.

Rias is having problems also, trying and failing to hide the blush as red as her crimson hair. But now is not the time to be thinking of that many Naruto's, they need to move against the Fallen and their bunch. "We need to go, now. Issei, remember this; the Pawn isn't the weakest piece. It has a trait called Promotion, which allows you take on the traits of the other pieces, barring the King, upon reaching the last of the enemy lines. Since the Church is enemy territory, you'll be able to promote yourself." Rias explains seriously as she then watches Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko vanish through a quickly made Magic Circle, with the Clone Naruto teleporting away in a flash of yellow.  
Herself, Akeno, and Gasper also quickly leave through a Magic Circle, with Naruto using his Seal on Rias to yank him over in a small explosion of light.

* * *

Appearing in the treeline in front of the Church; Issei, Clone Naruto, Yuuto, and Koneko hide within the shrubbery and nature, looking at the tall and tainted religious structure housing their targets. The massive windows blacker than the night in stark contrast to the pure walls of white.

"What murderous intent." Issei mutters in awe as nervous sweat runs down his cheek.

Clone Naruto scoffs faintly. "Hardly, Boss has felt much worse. Guess that'll be something Boss will teach you when he trains you. So you don't freeze up in combat and get your precious life robbed from you." He comments nonchalantly, before poking his chin. "Well again. Sorry." He mutters absentmindedly upon recalling Issei already being killed by his Girlfriend.  
Strange relationship.

"There must be lots of Stray Priests gathered." Yuuto surmises as he grips his elegant Sword. Resisting the urge to shiver at Naruto's words however.

"I'm glad you guys came with me then. I wouldn't have been able to do this by myself" Issei thanks as he glances to Yuuto with appreciation.

"Like Boss promised you, Issei, we will save your Girlfriends." Clone Naruto reminds the brunet with a foxy smile, getting yet another heated blush from the boy.

"We're a team after all. And personally… I'm not fond Priests or Fallen Angels. I hate them." Yuuto says with a handsome smile before it drops rapidly at the end as he broods over the past.

Clone Naruto picks up the note though, and so does Koneko. The Shadow Clone mentally groans at this before making a reminder to sort Yuuto out and fast.  
No way on God's Earth will he let another person follow the Curse Of Hatred.

Issei frowns however at the words. _I will save Asia, Yuuto, and I will save my Fallen Girlfriend and friends. Don't judge a race based on the actions of one… I won't do that here. I will save them!_ He tells himself, recalling Naruto's words from a few days ago. He spots Koneko and Clone Naruto moving forward.

"They know we're here." Koneko and Clone Naruto say at the same time; one apathetically, and the other seriously.  
Koneko, when the other two lingering boys reach her and Clone Naruto, kicks the tall doors wide open.

"Issei." Clone Naruto utters, gaining the attention of the Perverted Gentleman. "Remember these words. 'The stronger your will is, the stronger your power will be.' Your Sacred Gear runs on will, the bigger your will, the more your Gear will work for you." The Shinobi explains with a compassionate yet serious tone. "Do not hesitate, because these people will cut you down." He adds upon seeing the nod from Issei, who activates his Sacred Gear.

The interior of the Church is just as any other Church. Rows of uncomfortable pews all facing towards a large religious symbol at the back, with numerous other sacred icons dotted about the walls, with the windows showing depictions of Holy figures. High ceilings like that of a castle, along with a pure array of colours and beauty. With the wooden pulpit at the back against the stone stand.  
However all the religious symbols in this Church have been desecrated, with the broken Cross at the back on the giant stone stand glaring down at the Devils and Clone Shinobi.

"This is awful." Issei mutters before mocking claps echo from the shadows in front of the Quartet.

Clone Naruto scans downwards for a moment before turning his attention forward. "Asia and Raynare are underneath the Church. Along with a hundred or so Stray Exorcists." Ignoring the merry clapper in the room.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, shitty Devils. The ones who got away from me. And you've brought some fresh meat." A crazed voice speaks up as it steps into the Moonlight.  
Freed Sellzen is a 24 year old young man with short white hair and red eyes. He wears Priest's clothing, consisting of a white shirt with a black line down the front, white pants, and black shoes. Over this he features a black long-sleeved jacket with golden accessories along the front and sleeve cuffs, with a Cross design on the back. He also has a disturbing smile on his face.

"Suck it." Koneko takes this time to lift up a pew and sling it over to Freed with vigour and force. Her aim is true, but it doesn't connect when the demented Exorcist activates a Light Sword and cuts it in half.

Not even hesitating, Yuuto rushes forward with his Sword drawn and slashes at Freed. The Stray Exorcist quickly pulls out his Light Gun.  
The two quickly clash blades, sparks flying everywhere as the two continue to try and gain the upper hand over the other. One with a calm and focused visage, the other adorned with nothing but insanity. Gunshots rain down onto every position that Yuuto makes when he's at a distance, but they cease when he gets close and personal with the deadly Priest. Freed's Snake-like tongue brings back annoying memories for the Clone.

"He's like Orochimaru." Clone Naruto mutters in disgust, recalling the many times he battled the sick and twisted man.

Going back to back for a moment, Yuuto spins around and slashes across Freed's chest, only to miss when the Exorcist parries the blow with his own Sword. "You're good." The Knight praises with reluctance, having to admit that the honour of the Swordsman in is impressed with Freed's abilities.

Aiming for a stab to Yuuto's midsection, the younger male dodges Freed expertly, however he aims his gun at the blond's face. "Not too shabby, shame I have to kill you." He then fires the gun point black, only for his Light Rounds to miss and his gun to be kicked out of his hand when Yuuto backflips.

Yuuto, upon landing, activates his Sacred Gear. His Sword turns black and strikes the Light Sword of Freed's when they clash again. Only for the Light to be devoured. "Meet my Sword, Holy Eraser."

Glancing at his broken blade, Freed growls as he focuses his attention to Yuuto. "Fuck, you've got a Sacred Gear too." However in his absence of self, he doesn't notice Issei appear next to him.

"Promotion: Rook!" He bellows as he strikes a thunderous blow to the temple of the mad Exorcist, rocking him across the floor and into the back of the Church. "That was for hurting Asia! Damn, that felt so good!" Issei remarks.

"It does, doesn't it?" Clone Naruto whistles out before he notices Freed jump out of the smoke from his tumble earlier, with two Light Swords in his hand. He aims a hand out as large arcs of electricity generate around him, the Shadow Clone then fires a sharp whirlpool green/blue bolt of lightning. "Lightning Release: Uzumaki Lightning Strike." He mutters with sharp eyes as his wild streak of energy crashes into Freed and electrocutes him violently, Naruto smiles sadistically as the Exorcist is blasted backwards and into the floor after another and more volatile burst of Lightning is sent into him. He then stops his attack after a minute of electro torture and sighs in mock sadness.

Koneko just stares at Naruto impassively, fascinated immensely with Naruto's Chakra usage. _It's similar to our Magic._

Yuuto has sweat running down his face at the thought of another Akeno like character hanging around with them. Although he internally shudders when he recalls that Naruto will train them. _We're in trouble. Although I think Akeno will just love Naruto._

Freed, barely getting off the floor due to the twitches of the intense electrifying experience, throws a Light Bomb on the ground. "I-I won't be killed by some Devils and a Devil lover! Farewell!" He cries out, only to not be anywhere nearby then the light dissipates.

Koneko, not wanting to waste time, quickly belts the pulpit with sickening strength and demolishes it. "Come on."  
The four look down into the abyss of the shaft that leads into the depths.

* * *

In the forest nearby, the rest of the ORC are standing still. Akeno, Gasper, Rias, and Naruto all positioned in a square formation as they look to their targets in front of the Pure Devil.  
Mittelt and Kalawarner, and both of them are still controlled as evident by their red and dull eyes.

"Finally, took you all long enough to get here. People call me Mittelt, the adorable Fallen Angel." She curtsies with a smile, but the eyes tell a different story.  
Almost like they're crying for help, her Soul screaming out from the controlled shell of her body.

Not wasting anytime, Akeno gets changed with dramatic flair as her current attire explodes beautifully when Magic Lightning hits her body, exposing her alluring and incredible body to the world. Naruto blushes but he soon calms it down due to the serious situation.  
Strings wrap around Akeno and form a new set of interesting clothing for her, items that Naruto seems to really like on her. Akeno is now wearing a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

Mittelt and Kalawarner then create pink and yellow Light Spears and prepare to jump into the air and battle Rias' Peerage, however the taller and older woman is frozen still by Gasper's Sacred Gear, leaving Mittelt by herself.

"The ceremony won't be interrupted. We will have the Twilight Healing." Mittelt reveals as she takes flight, throwing her Corrupted Light Spear towards Akeno, only for it to be destroyed by Akeno's Lightning that she expels from her body. The Fallen Angel is able to dodge the rest of the lightning. _Come on, save me!_ Her inner self shouts out.

"We've already got some cheerful people inside. ISSEI is leading the charge." Akeno stresses as she looks to the Fallen Angel with a mischievous expression, her closed eyes also add to this.

Mittelt's eyes gain their shine and original colour back for a moment upon hearing Issei's name, something that also happens with the frozen Kalawarner. However the small Fallen Angel grips her head in pain as the Seal assumes control again from an outside source. But she gasps faintly when she notices something heading towards Akeno, nonetheless Mittelt isn't able to say anything.

Naruto then jumps behind Akeno and expertly grabs the blue Light Spear aiming for her heart and spine, surprising the Queen and the others. The Shinobi holds it still and examines it curiously, poking it with his free hand as he ignores the strange looks from everyone. He then glances up to the person who threw the Corrupted Light Spear.

"Dohnaseek." Rias mutters sharply as she looks towards the man in question.

Dohnaseek is a 47 year old man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consists of a pale grey trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. He has two Fallen wings.

"Ah. Doughnut Man, fancy seeing you here of all places." Naruto remarks with an evil smile, recalling their meeting a few months ago. His words shock everyone, although Rias, Akeno, Mittelt, and Gasper all chuckle. Kalawarner would laugh too, but she's frozen.

"You!" The older Fallen Angel growls out. "Don't tell me you're a Devil?" He demands as he preps another Light Spear.

"You've met him before?" Gasper questions nervously, shocked that his Teacher had encountered this Fallen Angel before.

"Yep, met the old man in Canada two months ago. Tried to fight me, only for him to lose spectacularly. Then I tore four of his wings out and beat him with them. Ah, such good memories." Naruto explains with a sadistic Akeno-esque expression, his sadistic nature being something he inherited from Anko due to how close they were. He remembers when he ripped those feathered limbs from Dohnaseek's body in the middle of that river, dyeing it with the Fallen's blood after Naruto saw the man kill an innocent child.  
Maybe Naruto shouldn't have spared him.

"Remind me to not have Akeno and Naruto spend too much time together." Rias deadpans with a mental shiver, her words being directed to the timid Gasper, who nods. The Pure Devil does not want those two to exist together in any sort of form.  
The Universe might not handle Sadist-Chan and Sadist-Kun together.  
Or maybe Rias is a bit annoyed at the fact that her Shinobi body pillow might attract Akeno more.

Akeno, blushing and licking her lips at the expression on Naruto's face and how he beat Dohnaseek, then creates a Magic Barrier around all of them, the red runes floating around them in an oval to lock everyone. The Magic Seals of the barrier cackle with electricity. "You can't get out of this cage, I'm afraid. You will not leave this forest." She explains before licking her fingers erotically.

"It's a barrier?!" Dohnaseek barks out, however he jerks in shock as a horrible pain erupts in his chest. Looking down, he sees his own Light Spear through his torso, thrown at him by Naruto himself.

"Looks like you tripped on your Light Dildo, Doughnut Man. For shame, it's not meant to go THERE!" Naruto mocks before turning away from the skewered man, insulting Dohnaseek one last time by showing him his back. The Shinobi then glances at Rias with his rich eyes, before he flashes over to Kalawarner just as Gasper cancels his Forbidden Balor View. Naruto knocks out the Fallen female before he looks over to Mittelt. He then uses a power from Kurama, a Fox Genjutsu, to knock her out cold. Although the Fallen girl blasts off with a massive nose bleed into a tree to knock her out some more, since he used Issei, in a perverted way, to put her to sleep.

 _ **"** ** _T_ hat was juicy, Naruto."**_ Matatabi purrs out as she eyes up the handy work of her vessel. However she notices a miserable and envious sensation run through the red haired boy.

 _Thank you. Although I have to admit that I'm a bit… envious of Issei for having so many people that love him. Guess that might be the only thing I lust for…_ Naruto replies despondently as he creates another Shadow Clone to carry Mittelt whilst he picks up Kalawarner.

 _ **"** ** _Th_ ere's nothing wrong with wanting love and affection, Naruto. You lived a life lacking love of most sorts, sadly, but don't think it's a bad thing. I… we know that you'll find your love soon."**_ Son Goku gruffly comments with tenderness, having heard the story of its host from Yang Kurama, a story that mentally made the giant Monkey detest the Shinobi and Humans of Konoha. Until Naruto convinced him to forgive them for what awful things they did to the Child Of Prophecy.

 _I hope I find love one day._ The True Sage thinks back with a soft tone.

 _ **"We know you will.** **"**_ Chomei responds motherly, her tone soothing and gentle.

Dohnaseek however laughs as he makes the impaled Light Spear vanish from his torso, creating another beside him in short order. "Devil loving filth! So like that idiot who fell in love with those Fallen sluts, HA. A Devil loving Fallen? Are you hanging out with the Devils to find a lover? Such jokes!" He snarls out with roaring laughter, finding it amusing that such a pathetic 'Human' such as Naruto would befriend such creatures of lust and selfishness. Also similar with Issei's attachment with the Fallen girls and the Nun.

No longer amused by the Fallen male in front of her, and further infuriated that he insulted Naruto and her newest family member in the form of Issei, Rias activates her Power of Destruction. Her form glows red as a Magic Circle appears in under her. Her long locks of hair thrusts into the air as her eyes shine a demonic red.

Naruto can't help but be mesmerised by the incredible beauty of it all.

"You made fun of my Pawn, you insulted my newest ally. Drop dead, pathetic Fallen Angel." The Princess of Destruction says emotionlessly as she then fires her violent and incredible blast of black and red energy at Dohnaseek. Her eyes glaring up at his shocked form before it is reduced to nothingness in the wind.  
Calming down from her power high, Rias returns to normal and turns to look at the two Naruto's who are carrying the two Fallen females. Rias then addresses the rest of her Peerage who stand next to her. "We'll head to the Church now." She orders as the Magic Barrier drops. The party of Devils and Shinobi soon begin their slow walk to the tainted religious structure.

* * *

"ASIA! RAYNARE!" Issei bellows out from his position at the end of the staircase that leads back up to the Church floor.

Within the deep Basement of the Church, Team Issei are now in a wide stone room with numerous support pillars along the walls. Towards the back there's a staircase that leads to a platform where there's a stone Cross. Chained to the Cross is a pale and white dress clad Asia, in a position reminiscent to the Son at the end of his life. Veins of green appear on the Cross suddenly as the small army of Priests turn to face the intruders.

"Issei…?" Asia mutters as she looks with wide eyes at her first friend, her eyes shining brightly as she attempts a smile. However green lightning then explodes around her as she hisses in discomfort for a moment before it becomes a cry of untold pain. Like her very Soul and blood are on fire.

"Sorry for the dramatic reunion, Devils, but the ritual is… over." Raynare explains with a cruel grin, her hypnotic and hypnotised eyes glaring down at the Devils and Clone with smugness. The controlled Fallen Girlfriend of Issei laughs at the cries of pain from Asia. _I-Issei? Please._

"Please don't do this, Raynare!" Issei shouts out in a feeble attempt to reach his Girlfriend inside that controlled husk, but alas it's not to be. _I know you're there, I know you're not this monster!_

"Asia will die…" Yuuto lugubriously explains as he prepares to fight the Stray Exorcists.

"Get ready to move on my mark." Pulling a Horse Hand Seal to his mouth, Clone Naruto calls on an attack that will clear the majority of the room. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation." He shouts as he then fires a literal sea of blue and black Chakra fire into the fleet of Priests, flames so hot that even the distressed Asia and controlled Raynare can feel them.

On cue and pushing away their equally shocked and disturbed expressions/thoughts, Koneko and Yuuto charge the remaining Exorcists. Bobbing and weaving from the strikes of their enemy as they either punch or cut down the evildoers with gusto and finesse. Also ignoring the smell of burning Human due to the Shadow Clone's attack.

Issei then notices a green sphere being roughly pulled from the chest of Asia and lifted into the hands of his Sealed Girlfriend. His eyes widen when the Nun's eyes become dull and her head slumps forward; the life rings of her power, that sadly was also her life force, are now in the hands on the Fallen Angel. "ASIA!" He cries out in anguish as he charges through some of the Priests with his dragon gauntlet, barely noticing that Raynare is now pulling the Twilight Healing into her body.

Clone Naruto cuts a Stray Priest in half with Wind Chakra around his fingers, his blue eyes noticing the green glow around Raynare. "Get Asia then, Issei! We can hold them." He announces loudly to his friend, who complies and runs up the steps to where Asia and Raynare are. He hears the Fallen Girlfriend(?) of Issei click her fingers tauntingly, which remove the chains from the Nun's near dead body. "Issei, hurry up! I can keep her alive until you get her Twilight Healing back!" He barks up to the distraught new Devil. _Shit, I haven't got enough Chakra to use Yin-Yang Release to save her. I'll have to keep her alive the way Sakura kept the Boss alive when he lost Yang Kurama._ The red head mentally scowls to himself as he jumps into the air, kicking off the head of a Stray Priest that tries to hit him from behind.

Issei picks up Asia bridal style and reassures her that he'll help her. "I'm right here, Asia. I promise." He gives Raynare a dirty yet determined look. "You're my first Girlfriend, Raynare. The one I put my absolute trust and faith in…" He looks downwards, his hair preventing Raynare from seeing his broken ocular orbs and Soul. "The one I truly loved, I loved you so much. I wanted to make all our dates special, all our moments special. If you asked me to run away with you… I would have. I couldn't care, I don't care if you're Fallen." Issei confesses sincerely as his Devil wings emerge from his back, and another gauntlet appears on his right arm. Hoping that his passionate words will stir his Girlfriend back to the front again.

Clone Naruto appears, takes the dying Asia off Issei's hands, and lays her down. "This might cause some discomfort." His hand glows green as he then slips it into the side of Asia's body and glides his hand to her heart. The Shadow Clone begins to manually pump her strong muscle carefully, as to not damage her anymore. "You best be quick, Issei!"

 _I-Issei, do you really mean all that? Do you really love me?_ The trapped essence of Raynare cries out with tears threatening to spill, but she cannot be heard. "Look at you, Issei. Oh so innocent you are, and so weak. Oh how it was so wonderful to string you along, and so delicious it was when I crushed your heart into pieces. That final date of ours, no… all of those dates were so boring." The controlled Raynare mocks with a hearty laugh, her vicious vindictive side showing. _NO, that's not true! I love you, Issei! Please hear me!_ She strolls to the front of Issei, her back to the stairs as she continues destroying the fragile mind of her Boyfriend. "But then you survived, became a filthy Devil, and made this Nun your new lover. How mean, hurting your Girlfriend like that. Did you take her on a dull date too? Then again, with how sheltered the ditsy bumpkin blond is, it would have worked." She says with mock hurt before her grin becomes psychotic, her red controlled eyes glowing much brighter now. "Now, Issei… will you die for me?" She creates a powerful Corrupted Light Spear and prepares to destroy her Boyfriend and the shallow breathing Nun. _I'm so sorry, Issei…_

Then something flips inside Issei. Those words, those very words have haunted him for days now, kept him awake at night, and destroyed what was left of his fragile mind. He knows his Girlfriend is in there, and he knows that the words spoken by the controlled form are not real, however right now he's lost. The Devil's eyes dull over as tears run down his cheeks, and his body finally responds in a violent way. _Boost… Boost… Boost…_ "BO **OST!"** He bellows out with a mighty war cry as his eyes glow green, Issei quickly spears his Girlfriend into the air, the two spinning around until the shocked Raynare controls it and sends them through the staircase that leads upstairs to the Church. The corridor being destroyed by them fighting as the Basement shakes.

Clone Naruto keeps his eyes on the dying Nun as he keeps pumping her heart. "Don't worry, Asia. Issei will save you, he's a caring and loving person. A bit perverted… but he has a good heart and equally good intentions. He promised to take you everywhere, to see the world with your two eyes, all those amusement parks and restaurants. Issei will spoil you so much, treat you right, and be the best friend for you, I should know." He explains fondly with a sincere smile. "You still have plenty of life to live. You're my Sister, Asia, and I will be there for you like the big Brother you wanted when we spoke during our walk days ago. Do not leave us, Asia." He boldly declares tenderly to her as he watches the Nun barely cling on to life, with the dying Asia smiling and shedding tears at the warmth and passion that Issei and Naruto are showing for her in their own ways. The world around them becoming silent as Yuuto and Koneko walk up the stairs after ending the Stray Priests.

Asia's dull eyes lock on the Clone's emotional ones as tears run down her cheeks. "Naruto…" She mutters quietly with warmth, her hand now on the Shinobi's whiskered cheek. "You are the best older Brother, even though it was only for a day." She admits with the most beautiful smile, her eyes staring into Naruto's own as she gasps faintly upon seeing something familiar in his eyes. A look that she had/has in her own. "Your eyes… they're like mine…" The Nun says sadly as she can see his Soul is like hers; that he had been used before, and that his eyes cry out for friendship.  
Since as a Healer and a Nun, she can easily spot when someone is in distress and pain. Something akin to how Devils can read the Souls, and the eyes of Humans that they prey on. Since the eyes are the gateways to the Soul.

Clone Naruto winces at the words from the fading Asia, looking away from the Nun for a moment before his eyes return to gaze at hers. Ignoring the glow of red behind him as Team Rias appears through a Magic Circle. "I too wished for friends and love ages ago, Asia… I too was seen as a blessing and a curse for a gift that I was given on the day of my birth… I too was hated for what I am. And I was experimented on." He reveals to the majority of the ORC in the Basement of the Church, gaining looks of surprise from the majority. However a look of rage taints the eyes of Yuuto for a moment as his fists clench due to how close to home it hits him, the Knight looking at him in sympathy. Clone Naruto keeps his hand pumping Asia's heart so she can stay alive, not wanting another innocent and precious person to die in his hands. "I won't let another precious person die in my arms, not again. Not like Neji."  
A crash from upstairs gains everybody's attention.

* * *

The crash being Issei who was thundered into some of the pews violently by his controlled Girlfriend.

The Perverted Gentleman hisses in pain before he jumps out of the rubble of wood and dust as he dodges a Light Spear to his chest. "Boost! Bo **ost!"** He cries before blurring and punching Raynare in the midsection and sending her across the room. "She was a healer, she could have helped people! She did nothing to deserve this fate, she deserved so much more! Raynare, stop being weak and wake up, I know you're in there!" Issei then grabs a stake and slings it with deadly accuracy towards the smoke screen, hearing a sickening sound of flesh being pierced and the delicious life essence being sprayed everywhere. He momentarily feels guilty when he hears a shriek of pain, but he puts it aside because it's not the real Raynare yet.

Once the dust settles, the red eyed Raynare looks to her Boyfriend vehemently and yanks the wood from her shoulder with a hiss. Her teeth now sharp like daggers and her eyes needle thin as she grins maliciously, placing her hand over the wide wound. Rubbing salt in the wound for Issei, she uses the Twilight Healing to fix herself up, and she gets it done quickly. _I don't know if I should be proud of my Boyfriend, or hurt him for staking me. I'm not a Vampire damn it!_ The true Raynare fumes out in a mixture of pride and annoyance. "No matter the injury, I can heal instantly. Such a wonderful gift bestowed upon me by the TRUE Fallen Angel leader, Kokabiel. Not that pacifist, Azazel, or that pathetic Shemhazai." She casually speaks as she does a mock prayer. The controlled Raynare then opens her eyes, meets Issei's green ones head on, and licks her lips. She then quickly flies over to him and aims a punch to his face, but she misses his fist coming at her; resulting in the two of them slamming their fists into each other's faces.

Issei, stunned at the punch for a moment, regains his scattered brain cells and moves to kick her. However Raynare spots this coming from a mile away and backpedals, pulling a backflip and connecting her foot with his chin. The staggered Devil then gets a Light Spear in each thigh before being kicked in the stomach and launched across the floor. The burning of the Corrupt Light causes him to grimace and moan in pain in his slumped position. He looks up to the sneering Raynare, his eyes defiant to the end.

"This is the fate of all Sacred Gear users, Issei. They die, or they become weapons for one of the many Factions. Humans don't have a chance in this world, they get hunted or discriminated against for having such power. Forcing them to become lonely and pathetic hermits really, until they are spotted." Raynare cruelly remarks, sadly displaying the truth about how the many Factions really care about Sacred Gear users. Either enslaving them, or ending them so they don't become a threat.

"That's such bullshit! What kind of world is that?! We deserve a choice! Asia didn't deserve to die for such crap! I could have protected her!" Issei barks back angrily, trying to stand tall only to fail due to the pain of the Light eating away at his flesh and muscle in his legs. _FUCK!_

"The little blond bitch is dead! Stone cold dead! You couldn't save her then, and you can't save her now! Just how pathetic are you? You can't save anybody. Not your precious friends, and not her!" The four winged Fallen growls out as she points to him, mocking him in turn with psychotic laughter. _Don't fall for this, Issei. I know you can win this! I will break this!_ The trapped Raynare screams as she tries to fight the Seal's control.

Fighting through the pain, Issei then shocks the controlled and the trapped Raynare by yanking the twin Light Spears from his body. The toxic effects of the Light sends his blood on a rampage as it squirts from the wounds, however the pain soon subsides. "I am not pathetic! No pain can stop me… not until I save you, not until I save Asia, not until I can save Mittelt and Kalawarner." Issei declares as his wings get larger and his Sacred Gear glows ominously.

"W-what? How! How are you still standing, that Light should be destroying you?!" The controlled Raynare shouts out in distress as she's totally unprepared for this. She primes a Light Spear and slings it. _Was it because of what I did when I tried to heal him? It eased the pain of Light based attacks?_ The trapped Raynare ponders, before she finally finds a way to regain control of her body due to the fright that her controlled self is going through.

"It doesn't tickle… Raynare, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did! I will do anything and everything to save you, her, and them!" Issei bellows before he backhands the oncoming Corrupted Light Spear with ease before he chases the now fleeing Raynare. He jumps into the air and grabs the foot of the flying Fallen. "You won't get away!"

At that moment, Raynare's eyes change from red to their normal dark violet. Her true self has finally returned.  
But she can't say anything as Issei pulls her back roughly.

"FLY, you stupid fucking Angel!" Issei thunders as he lands a haymaker of a punch to the face of his Girlfriend. Noticing that at the last moment that his Raynare regained control of her body and allowed him to hit her. The Fallen cries as she is sent through the window, shattering the pine glass and sending shards of it everywhere in the wake of it.  
He lands to the ground as his wings vanish, his eyes returning to their normal colour too, barely able to stand before Yuuto grabs him and keeps him steady. "Pretty boy." He mutters in thanks.

"Look at you handling that all on your own. You did fantastically. I would have helped, but President wanted us to keep out. Orders you know." The Knight explains as he helps the injured Issei stand tall, having seen the end of the fight. Yuuto looks back as all the Peerage, baring Koneko, greets them. Well greets the Pawn anyway.

"And you did beautifully, Issei. For your first genuine conflict, you was able to hold your own against a strong Fallen Angel. Even though you was emotionally compromised, you held true and fought." Rias compliments from her resting position against the wall. As she stalks up to them with a lovely smile, a few Shadow Clones of Naruto place Mittelt and Kalawarner on the floor. However one of them places the unconscious Asia on the only pew left, still pumping her heart manually. "You even manged to unlock more of your incredible Sacred Gear. One that doubles the power of its user every ten seconds. It allows any who possess it to surpass a God in power and destroy them. It is one of the thirteen Longinus. The gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, Boosted Gear." She announces to the group, earning shocks from most of them except Naruto.

"You're damn right, Rias. You did much better than I did in my first Shinobi mission, Dragon Boy. Good job." The real Naruto praises as he walks up to the boy and pats his back. He has a theory behind Issei's resistance to Light, and it has something to do with Raynare's Fallen energy within the brunet's body.

"How are they?" Issei asks quietly as he looks over to the Fallen girls and Asia. Hearing the tall doors open behind him to disclose Koneko dragging an unconscious Raynare in. The two Clones that held the Fallen Angels explode in smoke and vanish, leaving just one more.

"Kalawarner and Mittelt are just sleeping for a moment. But Asia… she's she needs her Sacred Gear back. Rias has a plan for the ex-Nun, but for it to work… Asia needs the Twilight Healing." Clone Naruto shouts out from his position behind the group. Himself and the Boss are not too happy with what Rias is planning, since the real Naruto can use his Yin-Yang Release to save Asia without the need of turning her into a Devil.  
But they lost the argument with Rias, since she pointed out that as a Human, Asia will be targeted more. As a Devil however, the ex-Nun will be protected from all the other Factions. Although both Naruto's knew there was more to it; a sly and hidden need/desire for Asia to be a member of her Peerage.  
Although Naruto did point out that Issei won't have to worry anymore about his friendship/relationship with Asia then if she became a Devil.

"Which is where I come in. Koneko, place Raynare on the floor here. Her chest facing upwards." Naruto orders the younger white haired girl, who complies coolly. Although she requests pats later for payment. Naruto shrugs before kneeling besides the knocked out Raynare, all signs of combat missing from her body. He breathes deeply. "I'm going to do something risky, but I know I can do it." _To reach into her body and Soul, to pull out the foreign item or something that's not needed. Just don't wake up._ He internally adds and pleads as his right hand and arm changes to a golden/white fiery one that glows. This will be the first time he has done this for a Sacred Gear, but he knows it's possible.  
Ignoring the surprised looks and furrowed brows of most, and the somewhat jealous Issei, Naruto reaches into Raynare's body via her chest, the area around the point of entry also glows orange. Upon contact, he sees her for who she is, visions of her life, and he gets a feel of how she works as a person. But most importantly, he can feel just how much the Fallen cares for Issei. After a moment, he finds what he's looking for. Grabbing it, he slowly pulls the odd object out of her lewd moaning body, revealing it to be the Twilight Healing Gear itself. Naruto hands it to Issei, who gingerly takes it from him as the hand returns to normal.

Getting over her shock, Rias asks the most obvious question, one that is shared by everyone. Maybe even the comatose Fallen Angels too. "H-how?"

"Universal understanding of Chakra. I have the knowledge of every technique, plus my ability to connect my spiritual energy to the spiritual energies of others through Ninshu makes the process easier." Naruto explains to them quickly as he watches Issei push the Sacred Gear back into Asia and returning it to its proper place. "Although that was the first time I used it to extract a Sacred Gear. Last time I used it was against a Devil when I tore the Evil Piece from his body." He adds casually, however that makes the Devils not looking at him snap their heads back to him and nearly suffering from whiplash in the process.

"You can remove Evil Pieces?" Yuuto politely questions with a stammer to his voice, however he didn't hear wrong when Naruto nods in response to his query.

"Yep. Now, Rias, do you thing and reincarnate Asia. She's borderline dead now, even with the Sacred Gear returned to her. She needs life." Clone Naruto announces as he pulls his hand out of Asia and heals the wound he caused to pump her heart. He soon vanishes in a cloud of smoke, his life now over.

Rias nods and walks over to the now dead Nun, pulling a Bishop Piece out of her skirt in the process. "Move her onto the floor, please." She orders, with Issei instantly responding. Once Asia is placed on the floor, a Magic Seal appears under the Nun as the Evil Piece sits on her chest. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento. Hear my command. Return thy Soul from the shadows of Death to the Human realm. Rise once more as my Devil servant." She chants as an otherworldly glow of spectral wrap around and echo from Asia. "Rejoice as you have been given new life. Wake as my Healer and clergyman!" She finishes as the Bishop Piece phases into her body and becomes one with her. Asia's Sacred Gear shining with life once more in response.

Just as Issei is about to ask if it worked, the newly reincarnated Devil Nun moves faintly as her eyes open once more with the bright light and life they held when she first met Issei and Naruto. "You're alive, Asia. W-wait, is that really her?" Issei questions his President and King, who nods in return to her Pawn's enquiry. Issei then hugs the surprised Asia, causing her to blush and become even more flabbergasted. Although she smiles and falls into the embrace, feeling tears hit her neck.

"Crap." Naruto swears, clicking his teeth in annoyance as he stands over Raynare. Destroying the heart warming and lovely scene between Asia and Issei. Personally he barely glanced at the light-show Rias made when she brought back the ex-Nun, as he was focused more on the Seal at the base of the Fallen Angels' necks. And he came to a frightening conclusion. Which is why he swore. "This is annoying." He growls out.

"What seems to be the problem, Naruto?" Akeno probes seriously, her violet eyes scanning Naruto's blue ones as he stands over a Fallen Angel. Part of her wants to absolutely destroy the filthy creature beneath the Shinobi, but right now she's unsure with what she wants to do. Between the positive and warm aura that Naruto is sending out that's making her lose those dark thoughts, and the conversation the two had on the way here regarding the three Fallen Angel females, she accepts that they too have been used in an awful way. But Naruto also told her to not judge a species based on the actions of a few/one, and that he will help her should she ask.

"I was right when I judged it to being a Switch/Control Seal… however there's more to it than that." Naruto informs the group as they make their way over to Naruto and the Fallen, Asia being slightly more cautious although she knows they were controlled.  
Heck, it was the three Fallen girls who were nice to her when she arrived here. It was just Dohnaseek who was a monumental asshole.

Frowning, Rias and Gasper steps closer and studies the Seal on the base of Raynare's neck. After scanning it herself for a moment, the Princess of Destruction frowns further and her turquoise eyes sharpen. "Kill Switches." She bitterly says after analysing the marking, drawing gasps from her Peerage at the information.

"What? D-does that mean?" Issei stutters out, a sick feeling of pain and dread filling his stomach as his heart pauses. His Girlfriend and friends have Seals on them that will kill them.

"Yes. Annoyingly the person who entwined the Kill Switches with the Switch/Control Seal did a good job. Even my own Mother would struggle with this, and she was the damn best Seal Master in years." The Shinobi admits begrudgingly with respect to the person who made them. _Even Pervy Sage would sweat..._ "If I tried to remove the Switch/Control Seal, then a Kill Switch will activate. And it won't be a slow death either. Same if I tried to eradicate a Kill Switch, another will just step up and initiate. The only way for the Seals to disappear permanently is…" Naruto then trails off at the end, letting the sentence finish itself in the minds of the Occult Research Club and Asia.

"To kill them." Koneko completes verbally for the group. Her eyes scan the hard and depressed eyes of Naruto, showing that this is difficult for him.

Issei's world just stops dead. Tears start to gather under his eyes as he understands that the way to save his Girlfriend and friends is to kill them and set them free. He doesn't want to let them go, he can't do that. Call him selfish, but in truth he's like Naruto like that. The brunet's fists clench, his nails digging into his skin and drawing blood as he can't accept that his friends/Girlfriend must die. "Naruto…" He shivers out, his teeth gritting silently.

"If I had more time… I might be able to sort this. But the problem is that these Seals will fully consume them eventually, turning them into these evil and soulless machines… their true selves lost forever." Naruto explains sharply, not too impressed with the situation either. As he feels that he's let Issei down, and his heart can't accept that.

"Issei." Rias softly interrupts, noticing just how broken her precious Pawn is right now. She doesn't need to be an empath to pick up just how heartbroken he is. She pulls out her four Mutated Pawn Pieces, gaining his wide-eyed attention quickly. "I planned for this eventuality. Although I was further convinced to do this. I will reincarnate these Fallen into my servants." The heiress explains with a part truth. Since while she was convinced to take the girls as members to her Peerage by Naruto to help balance and secure Issei, her own mentality and manipulations further persuaded the Pure Devil to make these girls her new servants.  
Plus with her Arranged Marriage around the corner.

"P-president? T-thank you so much! I-I won't ask for anything else." Issei exclaims happily with tears running down his face, his heart and emotions all over the place. Just thankful that his King is doing this for him. He can't help but be touched by her selflessness and attitude. The Pawn sees the gentle smile from Rias before he turns to Naruto, realising that he's waiting for his command. He hesitantly nods though. He sees two Shadow Clones pop up over Mittelt and Kalawarner.

Tracing a hand along the spine to her heart. Naruto closes his eyes and releases a breath before he uses Wind Chakra in a lance motion. Cutting straight through Raynare like a hot knife on butter, killing her instantly. His fist shakes as he looks down to his involuntary victim with sadness and grief. While he may have killed plenty in his life as a Shinobi, it always makes him feel sick. Even more so when it's to kill an unwilling person to someone's plans.  
He tries to save people damn it. He hates killing people. Call him innocent like that, but he despises causing despair and more hate.  
He checks the Girlfriend of Issei, seeing the Seal evaporating away before it disappears forever. He then turns Raynare over before moving away from her. He can't even look over to Issei right now, knowing just how devastated the boy will be. "I'm sorry, Issei." He mutters, feeling an uneasy shake from his friend in response. But Naruto knows that Issei might not like him anymore, and he honestly can't blame him all the same.

The Clones do the same to Mittelt and Kalawarner before turning the girls over. They then vanish.

 _ **"** ** _It_ was necessary, Naruto."**_ Kokuo affirms for its host, picking up the turmoil Naruto is going through for killing them.

"Issei, what are their full names?" Rias requests as she places two of her Mutated Pawns on Raynare, and one on both Mittelt and Kalawarner. Before taking her place over Raynare so she can start with the stronger Fallen.

Without even hesitating, Issei replies to the question from his King. "Raynare Amano, Mittelt Tepes, and Kalawarner Yoru." Although he hears a startled gasp from Gasper upon hearing Mittelt's last name.

Since Tepes is the last name of his only friend when he was younger, and the person who influenced him much back in the day.

With the Magic Circle appearing under Raynare, Rias beings her reincarnation act. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Raynare Amano. Hear my command. Return thy Soul from the shadows of Death to the Human realm. Rise once more as my Devil servant." She chants as a wraithlike radiance of energy wraps around and emerges from the Fallen Angel turning Fallen/Devil Hybrid. "Rejoice as you have been given new life. Wake as my Pawn and solider!" She bellows out as the two Mutated Pawn Pieces sink into the chest of Raynare, with the process also healing her of the injury she sustained thanks to Naruto.  
Moving quickly onto the Mittelt and Kalawarner, she repeats the process again before moving back to her group, slightly tired after reviving four people from death in the space of a few minutes.

Soon after, the three former Fallen wake up and groan out, with Raynare being the more vocal as they clear the cobwebs out of their heads.  
"Issei?" Raynare mutters out as she looks around, seeing her Fallen friends before she eyes up the group of Devils and their ally in front of her.

"Raynare?" Issei returns as he slowly walks up to his Girlfriend, before he jumps over to her and tightly embraces her. "RAYNARE!" He cries out.

"ISSEI!" Raynare shouts back in joy as she keeps him close to her, happily reciprocating the hug. She can feel him trembling in her arms as she holds her Boyfriend close. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened."

Everyone smiles at the newly reunited couple; although Asia, Kalawarner, and Mittelt have strings of jealousy run through them, so they all swarm Issei and hug him too.

Naruto watches on with a longing smile, ignoring his own jealousy of the scene. He too wishes for companionship like that, for someone to spend his life with. Although he doesn't know if it's possible due to his Life Force and Regeneration, since Yang Kurama speculated that he could live for many hundreds of years just with his own Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, and Otsutsuki genes. Never mind with a Tailed Beast, or all of the Tailed Beasts, inside him to further keep him alive. He'd outlive his Wife/Wives and their Kids, and even their Kids offspring's. "Maybe one day." The True Sage mutters softly, ignoring the wondering eyes of Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. Although his thoughts are mirrored by Rias unknowingly.  
The red haired Shinobi looks to his right palm, seeing the Yang Symbol placed on it and recalling another item he can Summon with this hand. Something that was given to him by the Church when he was in Italy years ago due to his pure heart and brilliant Light. A Holy Sword, a weapon that he used plenty in his Shinobi life. And the very thing that nearly cost him his life at a young age.  
However musing about Italy makes him think back to a person he met in his youth, a precious person that as a kid he fell head over heels for. A person Naruto saw every day by using the Flying Thunder God Technique to see her and play with her when he wasn't with Issei or Irina. A passionate and flexible Religious, and also stubborn, girl with the most beautiful dark yellow/golden eyes, and the most mesmerising blue hair he had seen. A girl named Xenovia Quarta, who he affectionately called Blue.  
Naruto looks up to the Peerage in front of him, with Issei nearly dying again due to how the four girls are smothering him, wondering if he'll ever see Xenovia again and if she'll remember him. And if she's still as blunt and rash as she was back then. Then again with the promise she made, they made, before they separated years ago, he's somewhat scared of not being able to find her.  
Not knowing that he'll be seeing her very soon.

* * *

 **And now Chapter 2 is done, thankfully. With regards to Viser, I took inspiration from both the Anime and Manga, which is why she seems different in appearance. Plus it was fun to add merry Gasper into the scene.**  
 **I know that this may seem rushed, but honestly now it'll give me the chance to work on the Peerage dynamics and add more character development. And so it doesn't drag on the Asia/Fallen Arc for 20 years, since some people do that.  
The history between some of the characters; mostly with Issei, Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner will be explored. The same with Naruto and Xenovia, along with Naruto, Irina, and Issei.**

 **I know that Naruto hasn't done much honestly; but I will give him Chapters where he will go solo, or spend time with certain characters. So that he can be the badass he should be.  
Yes, I went there. I gave Naruto a Holy Weapon. **

**There won't be any bashing in this too like I said before. I'm trying to depict the characters the best I can, some more extreme than others. Plus some characters will be different naturally due to Naruto's interference.**  
 **Of course I have altered some characters; since I made it so that some characters are stronger than others, and others were controlled.**

 **Harem(s):**  
 **Issei = Aika Kiryuu (maybe), Asia Argento, Kalawarner, Kiyome Abe (maybe), Le Fay Pendragon, (older) Lilith (maybe), Mittelt, Ravel Phenex, Raynare Amano, and Tsubasa Yura (maybe).**  
 **Naruto = Akeno Himejima, Irina Shidou, Koneko (Shirone) Toujou, (older) Kunou (maybe), Kuroka, Ophis (maybe), Rias Gremory, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta, and Yasaka (maybe).**

 **Naruto forms:**  
 **Base, Sage Mode, Partial Transformation (All Tailed Beasts), Partial Transformation (All Tailed Beasts)(w/Sage Mode), Chakra Mode, Chakra Mode (w/Sage Mode), Tailed Beast Mode (All Tailed Beasts), Tailed Beast Mode (All Tailed Beasts)(w/Sage Mode), Six Paths Sage Mode, and Asura Mode.** **(Maybe another down the line.)**

 **Naruto Battle Avatars: All Tailed Beasts, Asura Influenced Tailed Beasts, Asura Battle Avatar.**

 **Tailed Beasts: Zero-Tails, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Yang Kurama, Yin Kurama, and Kurama Clone. (Maybe another down the line.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Encountering the Blue

**Chapter 3: Encountering the Blue, Contacting the Cat**

* * *

An 8 year old Naruto walked through the cobbled streets of Rome with a beaming smile that brightened the hearts of passer-by's.  
He was adorned with an orange t-shirt, black shorts, and orange trainers.  
Walking through the exquisite mixture of modern and the echoes of the past, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the sight of such a wondrous and incredible place, having spent most of his visits to Italy in the Vatican with his friend Xenovia and her Ward. So being in Rome itself was a change of pace, but also because he was with his friend and her Ward, since the Nun was showing them the sights and sites of the ancient Capital of the Roman Empire.  
Although Naruto wasn't a Religious person like the two next to him, he accepted their beliefs and didn't mock them. He respected them. Naruto took after his Mother with regards to doing the right thing, and wanting more good people and not more Deities.

"Oh wow, that was so awesome! Thank you for showing me the Colosseum. But phew, it's a bit hot here, how do you manage with all that clothing?" The child Naruto complimented before looking over to the person showing him this beautiful city, the person who showed him to the Church here when Touji Shidou informed them of a Holy presence and power within Naruto. In fact she was the first/second person he met when he arrived in Italy a few years ago. "I mean, it's boiling here."

Griselda Quarta was a 27 year old woman with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, red lipstick, and a white band over her hair to keep it out of her eyes. She wore a black and white Nun outfit, consisting of a white undershirt, black pants, black shoes, and a veil that hid her face. The Nun attire had white Crosses around the sleeve cuffs. She also had a Cross necklace. She featured a brown satchel slung on her right hip.  
She was a renowned Swordmaster, and one of the most powerful Exorcists currently active. One of the top 5 female Exorcists in fact, and even one of the top 15 across the globe. Griselda was the Ward of Xenovia.  
She smiled politely to the ever so curious and innocent Naruto next to her. "You're welcome, Naruto. But I'm afraid it's a secret as to how myself and Xenovia are cool. Although I must confess that it's a warm day." Griselda explained with the same kind smile and tone. Still feeling the Holy Sword that's within Naruto after the Church decided to give it to him upon her own and Touji's words after the blond boy's Blessing. And as much as she would want him to become an Exorcist, a path that her adopted Daughter was wanting to follow, Naruto had to leave soon and return to his world of Gaia. But the Nun knew that the Chakra user would return to Earth, somehow. And maybe then he'd join the Church and protect this world from the wicked.  
She even offered to train Naruto too, alongside Xenovia so the two could work together. But that also didn't happen, as Kushina took it upon herself to train her Son as a Swordsman.  
Although Griselda had to admit that Kushina was frightening with the blade, no wonder she was called the Red Death. _A fitting name, given how ruthless she is._

Naruto pouted at the response from the Sister, but accepted it for the most part. Absently taking note that they were back in the Vatican area again, the incredible St. Peter's Square with its unique crisp and beautiful design.  
Traditional and ancient, but well kept. A ringed pillared structure that opened up at two ends, with the way ahead of Naruto being filled with the mighty Vatican Obelisk and the domed St. Peter's Basilica sitting far behind it almost imposingly. Yet no form of negativity can be felt in the air, only serene energy and peace, something that made Naruto breathe in relaxation and love. All of the buildings were pure in colour scheme to reflect the Holy Land in a way, with statues of Holy Figures everywhere.  
"This place is so peaceful, it's like I'm being wrapped in a fuzzy blanket." The Shinobi to be emphasised as he took in the positive vibes and feelings in the air and in the people.

The Nun also nodded to this fact, as she too picked up on the vibes. Although she's more used to it given her prolonged exposure to the Holy location. "It is beautiful here, Naruto. It's a shame that you won't be able to stay here longer." Griselda admitted truthfully, but sadly the young blond had no control over his life at this moment in time. But in the future he will.

The blond boy grumbled in agreement, as he too wished to remain on Earth. Naruto then looked over to the person next to him upon feeling them grip his hand more, blushing deeply at the girl in question. Although feeling upset that he'd soon part from her.

Xenovia Quarta was a light-skinned 8-year-old girl with long flowing blue hair, and golden/yellow eyes. She wore an outfit like Griselda, just missing the veil and headband.  
She was also smiling, a faint blush on her face too as her hand remained linked with Naruto's own. However inside she was sad, since the only friend her own age was about to leave and return to his home. She knew everything about him, being blunt and inquisitive at the same time was a bad combination, but Naruto was just the same.  
The two hit it off quickly when they first met, although he was loud in comparison to her, the two rubbed off on each other a bit during their frequent and then eventual everyday meetings. However one day Naruto revealed to her what he really was, with the help of Griselda and his own Parents. Although she was disturbed by the fact and upset understandably, her own flexible beliefs and her desire to keep their friendship kept them going.  
Plus she wanted to spar with him too, since she was being taught by Griselda to be a Swordswoman and a potential Exorcist. After all, the two of them are Natural Holy Sword Wielders; herself being gifted Durandal, and Naruto with another and equally powerful weapon.

Although the first meeting between the two was something that all those involved would never forget, as Naruto complimented Xenovia's mesmerising golden eyes and silky hair. And being the cheerful and innocent boy he was, didn't register how that came across for the sheltered blue haired girl at the time. And plus with how much of Kushina is in Naruto; his bluntness, impulsiveness, and talkative nature was through the roof.  
Yet Xenovia, even with how calm and quiet as she was, couldn't help but nearly turn into a Lighthouse due to her blush. After all, nobody really flattered her, but this strange boy admired her eyes and hair instantly.

Naruto looked over to Xenovia with a foxy smile, squeezing her hand lightly in response to her actions. "Blue." He affectionately said as she then stopped, causing the young girl's Ward to stop in response to the actions of her Student and adopted Daughter.  
The trio stopping in a luscious garden area of the Vatican.  
"Xenovia?" He questioned again when the blue haired girl stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes strongly.

"Promise me, Naruto, that you will come back." The young Xenovia demanded, her young face showing a frown as her eyes show just serious she was about this. She grabbed his hands and held them between their bodies.

"I vow to you, Blue… Xenovia… that I will come back. I never go back on my word." Naruto declared firmly without hesitation as his blue eyes met her golden ones. He then watched her unsurely pull away followed by her moving her left hand out, with the little finger curved. Curious at the gesture, the blond asked. "What are you doing?"

"Pinky promise? I heard some people speaking about it. It signifies a bond that can't be broken." Xenovia replied as she maintained her position, her eyes focused on Naruto's eyes. Unblinking.

Smiling in response with his eyes closed, Naruto nodded and soon clasped his little finger around Xenovia's to agree to the promise. The blue ring around his left ring finger glowed blue as the girl's own shined blond. "I promise."

"Good." Xenovia said with a smile. "Because I want to fight you one day, and do joint missions as an Exorcist with you. But also…" She professed with certainty and vigour before blushing faintly. She smiled more and stepped closer, with her next words shocking Naruto and Griselda. "You are the one who I want to Marry." She explained with her eyes glistening with happiness and honesty as she took a commanding step forward and planted her lips on his own, taking his first kiss as he took hers.

* * *

Back in the present day, Naruto is snuggling in his bed, burying his face into the most amazing pillows he's ever felt. Oddly comfortable, soothing, and gentle. He nuzzles into them, taking in a scent of incense and lavender, almost purring in delight as he pulls the pillows closer. He grabs a bit where there's extra padding to try and pull it closer, only to hear a moan. Only to realise there's a thumping to the pillow, rhythmic, and that they are warm. Opening his eyes, Naruto's vision is clouded by flesh, his head buried between large breasts.

"Oh my, oh my. When President said you was clingy and cuddly, I almost didn't believe her. But here you are, snuggling into my bosom. And you are huggable too, so warm and firm, and a bit squishy in places." Akeno announces with a sweet voice, her long raven hair sprawled out all over the bed. She smiles coyly as she throws the covers off the bed, revealing her to only be clad in a black frilled thong. Her aura and eyes show nothing but a desire to tease and enjoyment, blushing violently as she ogles his naked body.

 _ **"** ** _A_ nd now you can die happy."**_ Yin Kurama remarks as it gets an eyeful of Akeno's appealing near nude form.

However Naruto catches the thick covers and hastily hides his growing member from Akeno, who had a good view of the hefty prize of 'mini' Naruto. He blushes neon red in embarrassment as the Queen sensually licks her finger, her eyes still locked on the now hidden crotch of the Shinobi. "What are you doing in my bed, Akeno?" He stutters as he tries to keep his eyes on Akeno's own incredible violet ones.

"I wanted to see if what Rias said was true when you slept with her yesterday and the day before. And I must say that it was quite eventful, sexy too with you sleeping in the nude." The Queen admits honestly with lusty eyes, although she's hiding another reason for her being in Naruto's bed.  
She wants to address what he implied yesterday before and during the battle the Fallen Angels. Her hidden fragile side leaking through her aura, and between the lust that her eyes display.

"Well you was nice to snuggle up to, Akeno, one of the best night's sleep I've had in years. Could never sleep that well back in Konoha." The red haired male exclaims merrily, however ending on a sour note that makes the near nude female narrow her eyes. _Nobody wanted the Demon Brat._ Sighing softly and recalling the lesson from his Sensei regarding looking underneath the underneath, Naruto looks compassionately at Akeno. "Why are you really here, Akeno? While I know you're speaking the truth… you're here for another reason. The emotional mask that you wear, and your issue with the Fallen?"

Looking down for a moment to hide the shame in her eyes, Akeno steps off the bed and stands with her back to the window. "You… are annoyingly perceptive, Naruto. I don't know why I'm even doing this… we've only known each other for a few days, but there's something about you that makes me want to open up, to show you this filthy side of me. Your words about understanding others and to not hate. Now I want to show you this taint to my imperfect being, one that my own Father gave me." She says self depreciatively as she hugs her arms to her body. The depressed Queen then reveals her secret, the reason for her self-disgust. Appearing from the right side is the traditional Devil wing, but the left side is a different story as three angelic wings with the hue of night flex and reveal themselves.

Naruto, pausing to look at her wings, soon stands up and walks to the shameful Akeno. The covers falling from him as he steps in front of the dejected raven-haired girl. "You was born a Hybrid, between Human and Fallen. I could sense it in Sage Mode having been attuned to the auras of the other Factions. It's why you wear that mask, isn't it? Because you don't like what you are, and it's why you don't let anyone in and close to your heart and keep them at arm's length." His eyes displaying sorrow and understanding, not once looking at her in revulsion. In fact he looks almost proud of her. The Shinobi can feel pent up anger and sorrow envelop her aura and eyes still, something that he now vows to change.

Shivering and shaking on the spot, Akeno grinds her teeth and growls before continuing. "Mask… what do you know about masks? I can never be considered pure by anyone, not with Baraqiel's cursed blood running through my veins. I hate this; neither Devil nor Fallen Angel… I am nothing, just a more disgusting creature." The Queen of Rias says lowly with tears now running down her cheeks.  
She is caught off guard when the red haired Chakra user places a hand on her cheek and rubs away her tears, causing her to gasp. However Akeno's eyes widen when she sees something in Naruto's own eyes. Herself.

"I know all about wearing masks, Akeno. And you should never hate this part of yourself, because this is beautiful. Right now, this is the true you, and it is beautiful. Do never be ashamed of who you are, do never hate and call yourself impure." He then rubs a hand through a feathered wing of hers, causing her to shiver and jolt in surprise at the sensation. "Your hatred is not needed, it's a hindrance to you… hatred is a curse that you will drown in if you give into it. I had a friend who gave into his hatred, who threw away everything for the chance of revenge. Don't let your anger and rage control you, don't allow it to sever the bonds you have with Rias and her family/Peerage, it's not worth it." Naruto pleads with a wistful smile as he continues to gaze into the raven-haired girl's ocular orbs. "Talk to me, Akeno, why are you truly angry with your Fallen half?"

Looking at the year younger male, Akeno sighs happily in surprise before she tells him her story. That she is the only child of Shuri Himejima, a Shinto priestess and Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel and one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel Grigori. As a child, Akeno was close to Shuri and fell into despair when she witnessed her Mother's death, blaming her Father for not being able to protect her. After the death of Shuri, Akeno stayed with her Mother's relative before being kicked out due to her Fallen Angel blood. At the tender age of 10, without food or money, Akeno journeyed throughout Japan using her skills to purify evil spirits that she learned from her Mother in order to survive, doing so for a year and a half. When she stumbled into a certain town, Akeno indirectly saved a Human that was Contracted with a Devil from the Gremory Clan. Fearing that the Devil would kill her due to her Fallen Angel heritage, Akeno decided to hide from them. "Then, when trying to leave the town, the Himejima Clan found me and tried to kill me because of my filthy disgusting blood. But I was saved from Great Uncle Suou Himejima by Rias and her father's Bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, who talked my family out of killing me. But I was given two conditions; I was to never enter the territory under the Himejima Clan again, and second to always stay beside Rias." She explains, tears now running down her cheeks, her form trembling as she finishes revealing her early life and the source of her pain and rage. Having being betrayed by her own blood and abandoned by another. As she tries to calm herself down, the person who she shared her early life with brings her into a deep and loving embrace. The Queen doesn't fight it, instead she sinks into it and rests her head in the crook of Naruto's neck.

 _ **"** ** _W_ HAT PIECES OF SHIT! FUCKING SCUM, KICKING THEIR OWN BLOOD OUT AND NOT WANTING ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER!"**_ Shukaku bellows out, wishing to drown the awful people of the Himejima Clan in Sand and destroy them for their Sins and content with attempted murder of a Child.

 _ **"…** ** _F_ or once I agree with the insane Sandbag."**_ Yang Kurama snarls in agreement, getting a look of shock from the One Tails before it cries out at the nickname.

The Shinobi strokes her hair carefully and whispers soothing words into her ear. "This has been a horrible pain on your Soul and heart, Akeno. They were bastards for hurting you like that, and I can tell you hate your Father. But let me tell you, let me ask of you even… don't pour all of your anger into this, wait until you hear the full story from your Father so you can either forgive him or continue to hate him, okay? Because you don't know the truth of where he was at the time. Focus on the love you have for your Mother if need be." Naruto then pulls away from her and clasps her hands warmly, smiling handsomely at her. "I know it has been difficult for you, but you are not alone… I know it may seem like that at times, but you have friends and people around you who will shoulder your burdens and stand by you forever. So display your wings proudly, Akeno, never be ashamed of who you are." He declares strongly and kindly, not wavering once in his words to her. "You aren't a terrible person, nor are you a curse. And even though I've known you for a few days, you've been enjoyable to be around, and you're so caring to others." He adds, unknowingly adding more fire into the emotional burning heart of Akeno, who finally snaps.

The Fallen/Devil Hybrid then latches onto Naruto tightly, displaying her raw power as a Queen as she does so, yet revealing her sensitive and dependent side as she cries into his neck. Eventually her tears turn into quiet laughs with glee, with some sobs here and there. "Naruto… I… thank you… such damning words. Willing to go so far to help a stranger, truly selfless. Like a Saint."

The red head just shakes his head. "I'm no Saint, Akeno, just someone who values and loves people so much. Someone who doesn't want others in pain, and someone who cares deeply for their friends. Even if I've known them for a few days. And you're not a stranger to me." Naruto explains seriously with a gentle smile directed to the female in his arms. As he doesn't consider Akeno to be a stranger anymore in the face of her revealing such private details about her rough youth. He then looks down and blushes, having forgotten about their almost nude embrace.

Akeno then chuckles faintly when she notices Naruto take in their near naked bodies press against each other, something that she also just realises after everything. "I guess we can't be strangers anymore, huh?" Indicating to their near naked states and her exposing personal information, but mostly the latter.

"No, we can't." Naruto laughs. "Hmm, although this has given me an idea for the training, so thank you for that Akeno." He comments, getting a raised brow of confusion from Rias' Queen. The Shinobi then looks down to his stomach for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Since you shared something so personal with me, Akeno, I'll do the same. Remember when I told you all about a powerful creature that attacked on my Birthday? The Tailed Beast that killed hundreds of people, including my own Father and Mother? One powerful enough that it could raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe of a tail." He receives a slow nod from the Hybrid in front of him. "What I never told you was what happened to it. Issei knows this already… but… the tattoo on my stomach isn't just for show. It's known as the Eight Trigrams Seal." Naruto reveals to her, his blue eyes shining seriously and with pain of alienation and torment that Akeno has seen too often in her own eyes.

The Yamato Nadeshiko's eyes widen as she finally understands what the Shinobi is implying. Glancing down at the intricate Seal, she quietly gasps. "It was Sealed into you, wasn't it." She says in the form of a statement. However she pales when she recalls the 'raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe of a tail' segment.

Yin and Yang Kurama just bask in the praise and puff their chests out in pride within Naruto's Mindscape at the mention of their power.  
Kurama Clone/Kuradra doesn't know if it should follow suit, due to it being an offshoot/Clone of the Nine Tailed Foxes.

Naruto nods, before giving a humourless smile. "By my own Father. On the day of my Birth I was turned into a Jinchuriki, a Power of Human Sacrifice, for the beast that attacked. The Nine Tails. I was like you, lived a life like you when I returned to Gaia after a small time here that was honestly 10 seconds of my real life… I was hated by my Village, seen as the very thing that nearly destroyed them. I was bullied, ignored… experimented on… but I never gave in. I never became the monster they thought I was… I forgave them for their crimes against me even though I never forgot them. I forgave my own Dad, heck I even befriended the Nine Tailed Fox. I knew why my Dad Sealed the Fox in me, and I understood his reason for doing so… he entrusted me, believed in me." He explains with an odd chuckle, half expecting Akeno to step away from him. But to his surprise, she steps closer and grabs him tighter.

"Your own Father?" Akeno then traces a finger along Naruto's stomach, feeling the Seal. She smiles mischievously when he shivers, the Queen can't help but enjoy the sensation of his muscled skin along her fingertips. "You made friends with the creature that killed your Parents? Why didn't you hate it, why didn't you hate your Dad more for Sealing it in you?" Akeno enquires sharply and with disbelief, her violet eyes studying the cerulean blue of Naruto.

"What would be the point? What would I gain from hating the Fox, what would I gain from hating my Father, what would I gain from hating those who shunned me? Nothing. If I killed everyone who wronged me, Konoha wouldn't exist. Despair is a horrible feeling, which is why I spent my life trying to fix it. And I did too, people's hearts can be changed if given enough time." Naruto tells her strongly, with Akeno being surprised by the maturity and innocence that the red head is displaying, and determined he is/was in stopping pain.  
Someone who's so forgiving, so pure that they make a Saint look Sinful, and yet they've lived such a harsh life.

Akeno then makes a vow to herself to try and make up for that awful life. She pulls back from him and smiles. "I understand you a lot more, Naruto. Thank you so much. I'll try not to hide myself anymore… although the pair of us aren't hiding much anyway." She giggles with pleasure as she indicates to her thong clad body and his nude one. Now seeing if she can follow Naruto's advice with showing her true self off and finding closure, although she knows it'll be hard. It's not good to be stuck in the past and to hold onto grudges.  
To think it would be this strange Shinobi from another world that would help her?

Naruto glances down and blushes again. "Oh, I totally forgot about that. Again" He admits, having being caught up in their deep talk.  
The two soon move to get changed into their respective clothing and underwear, although Akeno grabs the red head's clothing and attempts to runs off with them so he can walk around the house naked. But she doesn't get far in that endeavour as the Shinobi pulls her onto the bed and momentarily stuns the kinky lady by burying her in the covers. And much to the shock and disappointment of Akeno, Naruto is fully dressed in his Shinobi attire when she emerges from the bed again.

"How did you do that?!" The Queen of Rias questions with mock indignation, as she was under the cover for only 3 seconds or so.

Naruto just winks at her and leans in slightly. "It's a secret." He replies, getting a pout from the raven haired girl before she reluctantly climbs out of the bed to get dressed.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto and Koneko are in the very river that the Shinobi landed near when he returned to Earth a year ago. Both without shoes, socks, and the red head having his pants rolled up as to not get them wet. Koneko is situated on a flat boulder in the river, breathing slowly and evenly.

This was the best place, in Naruto's mind, to start/restart Koneko's training with Senjutsu and Chakra, as it was pure up in the mountains and in the beauty of nature. No pollution from foreign energies and construction made it a good spot for the two, as even the Neko could sense and smell the purity of the place. Plus with Naruto's almost divine presence too.  
The Shinobi and Nekoshou made small talk along the way here as to get better accustomed to each other and to build more trust. The two somehow finding comfort in each other, with Koneko enjoying the Chakra Naruto has, and his patting skills on top of that. The two exchanged their preferences; food, music, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and a bit about themselves. Although trying to get Koneko to open up was arduous work, almost like breaking into Fort Knox, but she relented eventually upon some patting and Naruto telling her some of his more personal secrets.  
While Koneko maybe emotionless and stoic, she buried her true emotions deep within her being. The secret side of the Neko was a nervous and frightened individual, having being scared away from her heritage of being a Nekoshou who can use Chakra and Senjutsu. It wasn't until the curious Naruto pried more that he found out the source of the cute white haired girl's fear, and it was something to do with her older Sister who killed her King and ran away after using her Chakra and Senjutsu. But also when Koneko used her heritage one time, only to be scared off after the negative feelings from the Earth. The Shinobi informed her that Chakra and Senjutsu rely on the person's emotions, since he knew too well the dangers of using Chakra when enraged. But Koneko didn't have to worry about those thoughts anymore, she had a Teacher who was well verse with Chakra and Senjutsu.  
Although Koneko still wanted to beat Kuroka silly for abandoning her, Naruto told her to hold off on that until she heard the reason why her older Sister left her. But the True Sage told the young Neko that she did have it lucky, she had a roof over her head and people who cared for her in the form of Rias and her merry family. After she was spared the Death Sentence anyway. Kuroka was/is still on the run somewhere.  
Naruto knew the wild Cat was around however, having sensed and seen her during the Viser battle. Heck, he can sense Kuroka watching over them right now, hiding her potent Senjutsu signature almost brilliantly Naruto must confess.

"Breathe and relax, Koneko. Become one with nature. Don't bend it to your will, let it flow through you." Naruto reminds the younger female with his hands on her back, pulling out the excess Senjutsu she's pulling into her body so that she doesn't turn into a Cat statue. "Don't take too much in, because it will be fatal. Don't take in too little either, otherwise nothing will happen." He continues.  
Luckily for the white haired girl, Naruto isn't slapping the Senjutsu out of her like what he endured during his training with the Toad Sages.  
He also didn't get the poor girl to practice this in her underwear too, something he did years ago.

Koneko doesn't respond as she's too transfixed with becoming one with nature and the very Earth itself. Meditating isn't something new to her, but it's not a common practice too. The reason why she's doing this, apparently, is so that she can get used to Senjutsu and nature once again since she's neglected it for so long. Something that she understood at the time. Her cute Cat ears and tail shimmer into existence as she slowly but surely lets in more Senjutsu, a misty aura of blue/white Chakra surrounds her.

Naruto's own blue/green Chakra Aura bleeds through and surrounds him in response to Koneko's own before he quickly pulls it inside himself so it doesn't distract the Nekoshou in her reawakening. "You can do it, don't give in to the darkness. Do not rush either." He states warmly as he watches the marshmallow haired girl continue to work wonders with her heritage and natural prowess. "You're doing perfectly, you don't have to be afraid of this gift anymore, Koneko." He reassures her, feeling a pleasant vibe of acknowledgement from the girl. He smirks upon feeling the Cat girl's tail curl around his wrist, although he blushes at the warm tingling feeling of her Chakra, Senjutsu, and Touki coating and assaulting his nerves and skin.

The red-faced Koneko does feel her Cat extension wrap around her Teacher's wrist, taking in more Senjutsu from nature in response unknowingly. Luckily Naruto pulls the excess out of her and releases it back into the environment.  
Luckily the Nekoshou doesn't need to alter her body like he did during his training, as she's a natural in both biology and talent.  
What she does note though is when her Senjutsu connects with Naruto's own, she picks up on some surface memories from him.

Naruto smiles when nature around them glows and sings to the actions of the petite Neko in front of him. "Good job, Koneko. You've synced with your Senjutsu and the environment. It's still a bit unstable at the moment… but that's because it's the first time in a long time. We will continue this tomorrow or so, depending on when I'm training the rest of the Peerage." He praises before shifting into a thoughtful pose, withdrawing his hands from her back when the Neko stands up and turns to face the Shinobi. Naruto then ruffles her hair before stroking her scalp and behind her Cat ears, erecting a purr and a mighty blush from Koneko.

"Thank you, Naruto." The Nekoshou purrs out with a small smile and atomic red cheeks. Her curiosity gets the better of her when she wonders a specific question. "How long did it take you to master Sage Mode? You spoke of your Teachers and the location, but you never stated how long it took." Koneko explains, having recalled parts of his explanation of his experience on Mount Myoboku where he was taught. Nevertheless he never did explain where/when he was taught Six Paths Sage Mode, and he evaded the question when she asked.

"It took me a week to discover and then master Sage Mode. But I used my Shadow Clones to aid me in the training due to the ongoing situation on Gaia." Naruto explains after a moment's pause, since his Godfather was surprised at how quickly his Godson had mastered a difficult form. And with Naruto being rushed due to the sudden outbreak of the 4th Shinobi World War. _Although I guess Yang Kurama's presence helped a bit due to it being an entity of nature.  
_ His first usage of Sage Mode was sadly to avenge the murder of Tsunade by the hands of Danzo. Although the Shinobi quickly put an end to the traitor and his ROOT, rather violently during his darkest moment when he slipped into despair and hate.

"You mean the 4th Shinobi World War." Koneko comments bluntly with a hint of sympathy, surprised that it took such a short amount of time for Naruto to understand and use Senjutsu. Since the red head explained bits of how the war began and how it ended, but he never truly went into detail when he spoke about it a few days ago when the Peerage first encountered him. But looking at Naruto's haunted eyes, the Nekoshou can tell that it was really bad.

Naruto nods in response to the Cat girl, his eyes expressive with warmth towards Koneko as he pats her hair affectionately. He glances left to the forest line for a moment upon picking up the movements of their stalker. Luckily Koneko hasn't picked up on the person, since Naruto is pushing his Chakra out so it blinds the white haired girl's senses. Plus the environment here is rich enough.

"What does a Shinobi mean to you, Naruto?" The Nekoshou asks with an inquisitive glare as she grabs the Shinobi as his pats and scratches send her into overdrive. She releases a pleased meow, and her face gets even redder.

 _ **"** ** _I re_ ally need you to work your magic touch on me then if you can make this Nekoshou submit to your affectionate touch."**_ Matatabi purrs out with jealousy at seeing a fellow Cat getting so much attention.

Thinking for a moment as to how to answer the question from the beautiful and adorable Neko as he curls his fingers to scratch where it's most sensitive, Naruto remembers the words of his Godfather, Father, and Sensei. "Shinobi are people who endure. We can't control what happens in our lives, in our missions. Instead of falling into darkness and dwelling on our mistakes and what could have been, we endure the pain and get stronger so we don't lose our other/remaining people. My Sensei, my Godfather, they taught me this." Naruto declares passionately with a smile, before it drops into a frown. "Sadly however there are people who fall too deep into despair and pain, and I had to shoulder that plenty during my time as a Shinobi. Even against a former apprentice of my Godfather, who had become disillusioned due to pain and loss, but I saved him and he taught me plenty too about the world before he died." He laments softly, recalling the tragedy of Nagato Uzumaki, the first apprentice to Jiraiya.

Koneko digests the incredible and somewhat sad words of the True Sage before her Senjutsu and Touki Aura fades away as the Senjutsu returns to a base level in her body. The Neko pants for a moment due to feeling like all her power has left her, luckily Naruto has hold of her so she doesn't fall off the rock and into the river.

"Easy. It's the first time you've used that power in years, so it'll be rough for a moment. Once you've gotten adjusted to it, it'll be second nature. You're a natural, you'll reconnect with Senjutsu much quicker next time. When you can pull in the Senjutsu by yourself, in the correct amount, and in a short time, we will spar. Understand?" The Shinobi explains with an understanding smile as he picks the Neko up and strolls through the river, placing the pouting Koneko on the river bank. He grins a foxy smile to the Cat girl, since he personally wants to fight someone from this world who uses Senjutsu. Plus it helps that Koneko is a nice girl, not someone who wants to kill him for a change.

"Thank you. How long do you think it'll take for me to make it to that point?" The Nekoshou wonders after glaring at Naruto for a moment due to him manhandling her across the river unlike before when he piggybacked her. She watches him retrieve his socks and boots, noticing the water on his legs and feet boil away once he steps back onto land.

Cupping his chin for a moment in thought after putting his socks and boots on, Naruto hums before answering Koneko. "If you keep working at it, maybe in a few days. But it'll be something we'll have to practice together, as I don't want you to turn into a Cat statue. You can practice with Senjutsu, but don't go overboard when I'm not around to pull it from you should you fail." He informs sternly before patting and rubbing Koneko's head affectionately. He looks at the cute and hot Nekoshou with a grin. "I know you'll master it in short order, Koneko. Maybe even quicker than I did." He praises with enthusiasm, however he suddenly freezes when he feels something touch his Soul.

 _ **"** ** _Nar_ uto. Bouvet Island. Cult. Golem. Save Earth."**_ The pained legion voice of Earth itself speaks into Naruto's mind, before sending the location of the island into the red head so he can find it. It/her/he then just flickers away, leaving a confused Naruto.

 _ **"** ** _We_ heard it, Naruto. You need to get to Bouvet Island quickly; otherwise this Golem God will rise due to some daft Cult resurrecting it."**_ Kurama Clone/Kuradra voices from within Naruto, having heard all of the Earth's words due to it, and the Tailed Beasts, being entities of Chakra and nature.

 _Got it._ But before Naruto can try to deal with Koneko, her Gremory Seal appears, telling the Neko that she is being Summoned.

"Looks like I have to go, Naruto. Sorry." Koneko explains emotionlessly with a hint of sadness lacing her tone. She gets a shake of the head from the Shinobi and him stroking behind her Neko ears. His actions cause her to blush and meow, along with making her more reluctant to leave the perfection and bliss of his attention.

"It's okay, good luck." Naruto returns as Koneko's Neko features flicker away before she too vanishes.  
Upon making sure the white haired girl is out of the area, the red head turns his attention to the treeline. "You know you're lucky that Koneko isn't fully attuned yet, and that you're good at hiding your presence. I hope you enjoyed the lesson, Kuroka. If you want to meet, we'll speak at the Mansion later tonight, okay? I don't care if you're a Criminal either." He shouts out whilst drawing in natural energies surrounding him, before Kuroka reveals herself on the nearby branch to him. Casually lying down in her enlightening outfit and eying him up sensually with curiosity. Naruto then activates his Sage Mode, blushing deeply at the beautiful bombshell. And those Neko features seem to add more of a beauty to her. _There's got to be something in the water. I haven't encountered an ugly woman yet, appearance wise.  
_ But it doesn't help that the older Nekoshou is rather… revealing.

 _ **"** ** _Mo_ re for you to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan with."**_ Yang Kurama announces, getting a monster blush from the red haired Shinobi. _**"Well, more Wife material for you too, since some are strong and seem to click with you. So start getting those chicks. You've had two naked/near naked girls in your bed in the last few days, and you've got a Student that might end up jumping you when she goes into Mating Season due to your kindness and affectionate touch. And now you've got your Student's Sister here. I wonder if you'll put both Nekoshou to the test at the same time."**_ It continues with a suggestive brow and tone, before sending vivid and explicit images of Naruto getting it on with both Koneko and Kuroka at the same time into its vessel's mind, now drawing steam from the ears of its host in response.  
Luckily the other perverted Tailed Beast, who for once isn't saying anything of the sort, saves Naruto.

 _ **"** ** _No_ doubt about it, she's Kuroka, Koneko's older Sister. The SS-Class Stray Devil that Azazel told us about. She killed her King, resulting in the stupidity that followed. AKA, the near genocide of the Nekoshou. One Devil doesn't constitute all of the Nekoshou.**_ _**Even when Kuroka was/is classed as a Devil due to the Devil Pieces in her."**_ Matatabi lectures with a purr as she eyes up the black haired Cat from within Naruto with approval, before growling out in rage towards the end at the hypocrisy and bigotry by the Devils. _**"It's a wonder there's any races left on Earth, unless they know not to brush one Devil the wrong way, otherwise the horned pitchfork fuckers will over exaggerate and destroy that race too."**_ The Bakeneko/Nekomata/Nekoshou Tailed Beast sarcastically remarks with a heated scowl. She soon calms down at looks at Kuroka.

Kuroka at this moment is closely examining 'Asura', or Naruto as Koneko/Shirone called him, and she is liking what she sees. Both in terms of looks and power. Him without the Sage Mode power, from what she saw earlier, was still quite intense. "Nya! Fine, I'll get you all to myself later. You best not keep a lady waiting." The twin tailed Nekoshou teases with a flirtatious wink, smiling at the edible male specimen before her. His appearance and power just adding to a certain craving of hers; to repopulate the Nekoshou from their current population of two. But she needs to test him first to see if he stacks up and exceed beyond the person she's trying, and failing, to declare as her own. _Not like he'll need to do much, he's leaking too much power. Nya. Chakra, Senjutsu… he's perfect. They all feel endless._ She's hardly containing herself at the minute with all the embracing and incredible power washing over her.

Naruto stares at her with warm eyes and a dazzling smile. "Of course. You aren't an enemy, nor are you a bad person. Just misunderstood. You don't feel evil either, but rather beautiful. We'll meet at 23:00, okay?" He comments and states calmly, although there's a sense of urgency that Kuroka picks up.

With wide eyes at his chosen words describing her interior self, Kuroka nods dumbly and puts the time in the forefront of her mind. "Okay, Asura. Nya." She watches Asura/Naruto pull a confused face at her words before he quietly floats off the ground, quickly shooting a mile into the sky soon after.

Naruto, now in the sky, faces the direction of Bouvet Island before blasting in that direction. A Sonic Boom being left in his wake. He uses Chakra to protect him from the friction of the air. However he is mentally confused and disturbed by Kuroka's statement, as are all the Tailed Beasts. _How the Hell does she know Asura? And why does she think I'm him?_ He questions internally with a frown.

 _ **"** ** _W_ e don't know, Naruto, but she found out somehow. Only one person from Earth knows the truth of Asura, and it seems unlikely that Kuroka knows that person. Yet that Cat girl knows that you were Asura."**_ Yin Kurama explains with a frown as it drums its fingers on the floor within the Mindscape. _**"Why she thinks you're Asura is a mystery though."**_ It further adds with bewilderment.

 _Who was/is the person that knows of Asura?_ Naruto investigates as he continues to fly across Japan before he finally is above water.

 _ **"** _T_ **he Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. Undoubtedly the strongest entity in this Realm, Heaven, Hell, and others. It was strong enough to contend with Kaguya, Hagoromo, Hamura, Asura, and Indra all fighting together... if that ever happened. Asura in his prime battled Ophis, but the pair of them didn't go all out. Even though Ophis might be otherworldly in scope and abilities, one nick from a Truth Seeking Ball or an All-Killing Ash Bone and it would be dealt the same damage as anybody else. Same with that Dragon Blade of yours if it can sync with the Dragon's power."**_ Zero-Tails explains, since it spent plenty of time around Asura and the whole Kurama in the past. The Leech was witness to the incredible power of Ophis, and also watched the fight between Asura and the Dragon God. It gets a nod of agreement from Yin and Yang Kurama, as they too recall the fight.

 _Is she good or bad?_ The True Sage requests urgently as he doesn't want to deal with such an omnipotent being the likes of this Ophis. Strangely though he feels like this Dragon God fits a female character and not a male one, he doesn't know why however, like his Soul just shouts at him to refer to Ophis as a girl.

 _ **"** ** _O_ phis is sort of like the Tailed Beasts, Naruto, in that regard. It doesn't have a set definition of good or bad, it just is. But if it is your enemy, you must put it down quickly because the Dragon God is relentless. If Ophis befriends you, then you've gained a powerful and loyal friend."**_ Yang Kurama warns seriously, even more so than when they battled the Juubi a year ago at the climax of the 4th Shinobi World War.

Naruto frowns in response as he continues his flight across the world to the widely unknown and uninhabited Bouvet Island in the Subantarctic. _Ophis… that name, why is she so familiar to me?_ He questions to himself as he continues part clouds and break the sound barrier, heading into the night of the world.

* * *

At the icy and rocky Bouvet Island itself, the sky clear of clouds and exposing the milky ribbon of the Milky Way, a tall and menacing figure stands still after ending the life of a Cult Member. The life nectar of the cloaked and hidden Human coating the snow and ice around it. The still alive character looks outwards to the highest peak on the remote and mostly glacial island, known as Olavtoppen.  
The light-skinned standing character is the 17 year old Xenovia Quarta. She has chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side, and another just off centre on the left side. She has golden/yellow eyes. Her attire is a Church battle suit; which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire did come with a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents, but that is currently on the floor. She also wears a Crucifix around her neck, along with a glowing cracked blond ring.  
She was sent here by the Vatican to stop the Cult from resurrecting a Golem God of all things. Originally Irina was meant to join her in this task, but the other Excalibur user was sent to track down the recently stolen fragments of the Original Excalibur. Xenovia quickly went to work the moment she arrived, as evident by the many dead bodies and craters behind her that led to the Meteorological Station where the Boat dropped her off. Annoyingly the Boat was destroyed by the Cult upon its arrival, and she made the Cultists pay dearly for that.  
Now she will need to message the Vatican upon completion of the mission so she can get home. But first, she must deliver divine justice to this Cult and stop them from Summoning a Golem God. So she walks forward with vigour and determination. Spotting some tents and camps ahead and along the slope to the summit.

"Now to clean up this mess." Xenovia coldly comments as she swiftly lifts her mighty and tall Sword to slice through a Cultist that runs at her in a vain attempt at ending her. She connects and bisects him without care, ignoring the dead Human as she then slams her Sword into the ground, creating yet another crater that disturbs the footing of the other and blasts him away. Then, using her enhanced and peak/super Human speed, the Exorcist jumps from the deep crater and simply swings with all her might at the flying Cultist, killing him quickly. She lands on her feet and quickly runs forward, her Sword in an aggressive position in her hand.  
Excalibur Destruction appears as a two-handed Sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands with a cross in the pommel. Contains an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points.  
Upon reaching the first camp, a Cultist runs at her with a thick Sword. Xenovia just mentally scoffs and thrusts her blade forward, shattering the puny weapon of the Cultist before running him through with her Excalibur fragment. She leans backwards to dodge a bullet, before throwing a bottle of Holy Water at the shooter on her right. Although it only stuns the Human and disorientates her, Xenovia quickly rushes the woman and removes her head from her shoulders in a nauseating display, spurting blood erupts from the headless shooter's body as she slumps forward into an endless sleep. The Exorcist sighs and continues on her trek up the snowy island to stop the idiocy that is happening at the summit of the highest mountain.

The blue haired female hurries to the second camp, making it to the much larger site in short time before she jumps into the air and stabs her Excalibur Destruction into the ground, spearing the snow and rock underneath like a hot knife on Butter. The ground trembles for a moment before it explodes violently, destroying the camp and throwing the group of people within the camp across the place, with some of the Cultists dying due to the destructive shockwave of power from Xenovia's secondary weapon.  
The heathens here didn't deserve her primary and personal weapon of Durandal being used against them.  
Bringing her Excalibur fragment up to protect herself, the clanging of blade against blade sounds before the offending Sword shatters, causing Xenovia's attacker to stagger back before his voice and life is silenced by the Exorcist when she lazily cuts him down. She then brings Excalibur Destruction in a defensive posture to deflect bullets being fired at her from another female Cultist. The blue haired female runs forward with her incredible Holy Sword of Destruction blocking the bullets, the small shells exploding faintly against the wide blade of Excalibur Destruction as she closes in on the shooter. When Xenovia is close to the female, she quickly disarms them before swiftly heaving her tall Sword horizontally and killing the handless female Cultist via separation of her torso from her legs. The blue haired Holy Sword wielder continues to walk on, heartlessly ignoring the cries of the bisected person behind her.  
In Xenovia's mind, these Cultists are idiots and don't deserve a second glance. They're trying to bring about a Golem God of all things, and one that has the power to destroy the world. So they don't warrant forgiveness or any form of mercy.

As she continues to pace up the mountain slope, she notices her cracked ring glow brightly, causing her to momentarily smile before she schools her features and focuses on the mission. Xenovia knows what the glow translates to, and that piece of her can't wait to see him again.  
Since she still wants to fight him, she still wants to work with him as an Exorcist, and she still wants to Marry him. Even though she knows for a fact that he will be very different due to the time away. However Xenovia frowns as she realises that she must explain why she has shorter hair, and why her ring is cracked. Since she believes that Naruto loves long hair, not knowing that the blond, since she doesn't know he's now red, actually preferred/prefers short hair.  
The reason for her short hair and cracked ring is due to her life being endangered three years ago, when she and Irina was sent to exterminate a Stray Vampire from the House of Manthar. Sadly she was reckless and it nearly cost Xenovia her life and ring, so she chose to cut her long hair to prevent that kind of thing from happening again. But the ring could not be returned to its former glory.  
The Exorcist looks forward after shaking her head of the sour thoughts regarding the ring and her appearance, deciding to finish this mission quickly so she can get back to Italy or even attempt to locate Naruto. However her actions are curtailed when a large bloom of fire erupts from the mountain top, reaching high into the sky and dyeing the sky a ghastly crimson. Xenovia clenches her fists and quickly makes haste to the Olavtoppen Mountain.

* * *

Far away, just passing over the Galápagos Islands, Naruto feels the shudder from the Earth through his Sage Mode. The trembles emanating from Bouvet Island itself, letting him know to pick up the pace. _The Cult has nearly finished Summoning that Golem God! I may have to go Asura Mode to get there on time!_ The True Sage scowls as he increases his speeds, drawing in more natural energies to boost his Sage Mode.

 _ **"** ** _G_ o for it, Naruto, you can't make it to Bouvet without it."**_ Gyuki logically explains with its male voice. Since whilst the Shinobi is extremely fast normally, and can use Flash Step and the Flying Thunder God, he needs to see where he's going. He doesn't need a Seal anymore to perform the latter; but none of those abilities will get him to Bouvet Island as he doesn't have a Seal on it, nor can he see it.

 _I'll go Tailed Beast Mode instead._ Naruto's jacket then opens to reveal his mesh armour covered torso as his body explodes in a dazzling yellow/orange light.  
His entire body is coated in orange/yellow flickering flames, with some flames black due to the outfit part they're connected to. His orange/yellow flickering hair spikes up, with the bangs over his forehead and framing his face pulling back to mimic horns. His orange/yellow clothing is also adorned with black thick patterns and lines along all the limbs, all meeting at his stomach with circles within circles, elegant and rough lines of black balancing the fiery inferno of his body. His jacket, now a haori of yellow/orange and black, has a high collar with several black magatama on it. He has black bars on his face in place of his whiskers. The magatama patterns on his outfit are black, however the magatama on his chest are orange/yellow due to the black. His eyes have also altered slightly, now an orange/red and having a feline slit mixed with the Toad pupil, with a red Sage Mode pigmentation around his eyes.  
 _Now to move!_ He roars out internally as he flashes away in a blur of yellow/orange. Heading further into the darkness of the night, destroying the clouds in his wake.

 _ **"** ** _N_ aruto, you may have to use your 'Weapon Release: All Weapon Circle' if push comes to shove. Along with those other types of Chakra you have contained in your body."**_ Isobu declares firmly to its host, getting a slow internal nod in response from the red head Shinobi.  
The Weapon Release: All Weapon Circle, sadly, is a gift that was bestowed upon him rather forcefully through a series of events in his youth when it was discovered he could Summon a Sword.

The other Chakra Types that Naruto can use are: Dark Chakra, Six Paths Chakra, and Tailed Beast Chakra. Since it has been established he can use Chakra, Sage Chakra, and Six Paths Senjutsu Chakra.  
Two of those Chakra Types; Dark Chakra and Tailed Beast Chakra, come from the beasts currently residing within him. With the former coming from Zero-Tails only.  
He received Six Paths Chakra and Six Paths Senjutsu Chakra at the same time, during his death in the Shinobi War when he was visited and Blessed by Hagoromo. Which also granted him Six Paths Sage Mode.  
And last but not least; he was taught Sage Mode by the Toad Sages, which granted him access to Sage Chakra.

 _I know. To protect this world… I will do anything. To protect my precious people… I will do anything. And if I must… I will show the Cult why I'm known as the 'Bloody Whirlpool of the Hidden Leaf'._ Naruto Uzumaki returns sharply; faintly feeling the phantom pains of the process that created his Weapon Release, even recalling his younger self crying out for the pain to stop, for the people performing it to halt. He pushes it all aside as the Chakra Shroud around him intensifies as he becomes a bolt across the skies of Argentina and Uruguay.

* * *

Back on Bouvet Island; a marginally panting and slightly wounded Xenovia stands on the summit of Olavtoppen Mountain, facing a large group of Cultists that protect the Leader. The Exorcist's yellow ocular orbs sharpen on the Cult's Leader as she proceeds to chant and continue the Summoning.  
Clicking her teeth in annoyance, she pulls Excalibur Destruction from the corpse of a male Cultist with a sickening yank before rushing forward towards the group. Aiming to destroy them quickly with brute power and efficiency.  
There's a reason why she's nicknamed 'Power Idiot'.

With a war cry, Xenovia jumps into the air and quickly brings her Sword down. Slicing through one of the Cultists in quick fashion before her blade hits the ground and causes yet another crater. She then parries a strike to her left side, jumping over and pulling Excalibur Destruction out in the process and cutting down the offending male Cultist. Leaping out of the crater, the Exorcist swiftly dodges a foolish idiot who attempts to punch her, to which she cuts his stomach open. Ignoring the spilling innards of the dying Human, she lunges forward and plunges her large blade through the throat of a charging female Cultist. Stopping still to address the situation, the blue haired female then runs left and beheads two of her enemies in a single stroke before swinging her Longsword upwards in an arc that ends the mortal existence of another Cultist. She then moves into a defensive posture when a Knightly Sword is aimed at her, causing a reverberating clang of metals before Excalibur Destruction works its charm and destroys the admittedly well-crafted weapon. Xenovia gives no quarter and quickly disposes of him via decapitation. Hearing the clicking of triggers, the Exorcist beings her secondary weapon up and uses the blade to protect herself from the rain of bullets from two males ahead of her. Running forward with her Sword protectively, the warrior of the Church ignores the rounds hitting her Sword as she reflects some of the shots back to one of the shooters. As the wounded Gunman recoils and is distracted, Xenovia is quickly on their doorstep and cuts both of them down in rapid succession. She then heads away from the Cult Leader and straight into a swathe of Cultists. And she slaughters them all like cattle.  
During all the spinning, blocking, thrusting, slicing, and craters that she creates due to her raw power, she is cut along her forehead. The Exorcist, after destroying the female that sliced her, breaks through the rear line of Cultists before she stops still and turns around to face the last group of Cultists, all forming a tight protective barrier in front of their Leader. She pants lightly as she glares towards them, refusing to show any weakness, even with the few cuts along her arms, legs, and the cut on her forehead that dribbles blood.

"You're going to need more power than that to stop this Cult, to stop this Golem God!" The Cult Leader bellows out as she then stabs herself with an inscribed wooden and stone dagger, striking true through the heart. "Exorcist! What can you do now?! You **have failed in stopping the resurrection."** She bellows out, her voice distorting and becoming hollower and booming as tree vines, branches, and stone wrap around her. The sacrificial idiot then cries out in horrible anguish and pain as she is torn apart by nature itself, as a new figure starts to grow and evolve over her weak construction.  
The female Cult Leader then transforms into the Golem God, the animated anthropomorphic being that is magically created entirely from inanimate matter. In this case, the majority of the now eight foot creature is made from Magical Wood, with elements of Magical Stone as armour plates. The creature has a large but athletic build. It has no facial features, with the exception of one glowing white eye on the right side. The wood on the head also gives the impression of horns.  
 **"Hmm, it's good to be back!"** It explains, basking in the night air tickling its wood and stone flesh. It looks up to the dark clear sky, gazing at the Milky Way in all its beauty for a moment before it looks down to the calm and defiant Xenovia, who has now collected her breath. **"You don't have enough power to stop me, Human. Shame really, I can tell you're quite strong, but you don't have enough in the tank."** It muses disappointedly as it floats into the sky, ignoring the bristle of anger from the blue haired girl. Just as it's about to power up an attack to destroy the island and everybody on it, something stops it in the act.

Hundreds of five bladed Shuriken made from blue/green Chakra rain down onto the remaining Cultists and kills them swiftly as a streak of yellow and orange drops from the sky, the Human shaped object then thunders down and slams a fist into the face of the Golem God. "Then she'll need my power as well!" The entity cries out, his punch sending the Golem back into Bouvet Island and out to sea. The ground trembles and breaks apart due to the powerful impact, chunks of the small island being blasted all over the place.

Keeping her hand in front of her face and shielding her face from the dirt and snow being thrown about, Xenovia stands her ground in the face of it all. As the dust settles, her eyes narrow in response to what seems to be an Angelic being descending from the sky and standing in front of her. "What is that?" She demands harshly, only to feel nothing but pure energy and power from the glowing male in front of her. The Exorcist can't see his face, with his back facing her; what she can tell though is that this being of light isn't a Devil or Fallen, and yet they don't feel like an Angel either. And while the entity feels Light orientated; they feel higher than any Supernatural creature she has felt, even the Angels she has encountered, maybe even beyond a Deity.

Naruto's glowing deep blue eyes turn back to their Tailed Beast Mode colour after the partial usage of Weapon Release: All Weapon Circle. He looks ahead as the Golem God floats out of the water calmly, however the Shinobi can tell it's angry at the sudden attack against it. "Are you seriously the reason why Earth called me here? You're a bloody matchstick." Naruto remarks with annoyance, watching the creature gliding over to the island again with elegance before it stops.

 **"Who are you, Human?! Are you getting in the way of me destroying this world!?"** The Golem God commands sharply, expecting this whelp to answer quickly like an obedient Dog. However he just gets a dark glare from the fiery 'Human' standing in front of the other Human.

"I am no Human, Mister God. I'm a Shinobi." Naruto mockingly retorts as his eyes dim significantly, his posture and happiness long gone as he switches into his battle mode. The look, supplied by the aura that he's generating, further backs up that this isn't the good and easy going man.  
This is the Hero of the 4th Shinobi World War, the Saviour of the Elemental Nations and of Gaia, the one who battled the Juubi and Kaguya, and the Hero of the Leaf.  
"And my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and I will be the one who kicks your au naturale ass up and down this damn island and then use you as wood for my fireplace." He declares to the floating bag of sticks and stones above, however a gasp behind him draws his attention.

"Naruto!? What happened to you?" The blue haired Exorcist exclaims in shock at seeing the young boy from her youth now this grown glowing man of fire and energy. However the energy he's releasing is pressing every button on and in her body at the same time, causing her to blush brightly. When she sees him turn those burning eyes to her, they soften and brighten in surprise at seeing her, however that gives Xenovia the chance to examine his glowing face. And she loves what she sees, from an adorable boy to a handsome man, the transformation is just crazy but oddly understandable due to his world from what he and his Parents told her.

"What? It can't be… Blue?!" The True Sage returns in shock as he takes in the view of the blue haired girl. _Is that… Xenovia? Dear God, Kami, the Sage, and the Holy Log. She looks drop dead gorgeous and strong! Wait, she's hurt!_ He then runs up to her and quickly gets by her side, his hand glowing green as he uses the Mystical Palm Technique to heal the cuts and marks on and in her body. He also pushes his energy into her so she can regain lost stamina. After a quick moments work, Xenovia is fully healed and blemishless. It is then he notices the sort of outfit that the shorter girl is wearing. _What… in God's name is THAT? Looks like something I'd expect to see Akeno, Anko, or a Dominatrix to wear?!_ He then looks behind her when he notices a piece of her outfit 'missing', only to realise that it's purposely cut out, showing a diamond shaped amount of flesh. He can also see the crack of her ass, causing him to look away with a red blush. It also doesn't help that plenty of her glorious behind is exposed due to her unitard. Forcing the image of the incredibly good-looking woman and her… outfit… out of his mind, he turns back to her. "Are you okay, Xenovia?" He asks with worry, only to get a nod from her and a small smile before she stands up. However in the process Xenovia's breasts bounce noticeably, forcing Naruto to look away and thankfully return his attention to the Golem God.  
The Tailed Beasts within him however…

 _ **"** ** _H_ OLY SAGE! LOOK AT THOSE BAZONKERS!"**_ Shukaku bellows out at seeing the funbags of the blue haired girl bounce enthusiastically without shame, even when smothered by the tight outfit. If anything, the attire articulates them more.  
Maybe that's how Exorcists work? They blind the lustful Fallen or Devil with their revealing bodies and then slay them?

 _ **"…** ** _D_ at keister."**_ Yin Kurama points out fluidly with a foxy grin. Giving a thumbs up in approval to its vessel.

 _ **"…** ** _Y_ ou can see her Camel toe."**_ Yang Kurama continues on, just as helpful as the two proceeding vocal Tailed Beasts. _**"She's not a shy girl anymore, that's for damn sure."**_ He remarks, since it watched Xenovia through Naruto's eyes when he was younger and when he lived here.

 _What the Hell is wrong with you?!_ The Shinobi mentally cries out with a twitching brow. He really doesn't need all the thoughts of Xenovia's skimpy outfit that shows all her assets flowing through his mind at a time like this. _It's like you three are related to Issei and Jiraiya, or something!  
_ Matatabi then saves Naruto once again from the antics of the perverted Tailed Beasts.

 _ **"** ** _If_ I ever had a Human form, I would base it on her."**_ The Bakeneko/Nekomata/Nekoshou praises as it mentally goes over the images of Xenovia floating through Naruto's Mindscape, purring merrily with content before she then becomes the lewd Cat she's known to be. With her words making Naruto frown and blush. _**"Between those two Nekoshou, the Pure Devil, the Priestess of Thunder, and now this Exorcist; you attract some dangerous potential partners. But Xenovia is a fit girl, she'll give you plenty of Kids. Much like what WILL happen with Kuroka and Koneko, and then Rias and Akeno. And whoever else you get with."**_ The Two Tailed Beast nonchalantly adds, emphasising that Naruto will get with the Nekoshou to help boost their numbers. It may have also something to do with her being a feline. But also to put Cats back on top of the natural order of things.

 _WAIT WHAT?! Why are you trying to get me have a harem of all things?!_ The Shinobi yells into his mind to the blue flaming Cat at the audacity of it all.

 _ **"** ** _Be_ cause it might be funny. Plus you deserve it for all the shit you've been through. Add to the fact that you was going to end up having a harem back on Gaia due to being the last Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju." **_Matatabi returns seriously, uncharacteristically so. It knew how Naruto was raised and treated by Konoha when he returned there, and how he was experimented on due to Summoning his Holy Sword randomly.  
An act that she wished she could have stopped if she was with him at the time. But Naruto did get his revenge on Danzo when he personally destroyed ROOT and him during the old idiot's attempted takeover of Konoha and the Land of Fire.

Naruto frowns for a moment, the blush still prominent on his face. He doesn't say anything in response to Matatabi's words, as it's true, the True Sage was going to end up with multiple lovers back on Gaia due to being the last of three different family lines. Each with their own powers and traits. However he knew that any girl he would have gotten with would only want him for his name, not for him. _But I'm not on Gaia now._ He explains knowingly before looking over to Xenovia, who is now standing next to him. "Xenovia, this might feel strange what I'm about to do to you." He informs the Exorcist before placing a hand on her shoulder.

Looking over to the glowing Shinobi, the blue haired girl then feels a rush of powerful energy flow through her body. She trembles for a moment when suddenly a white haori, exactly like what Naruto has in terms of design, appears on her body. The haori flickers from white to an orange/yellow at times. The power flowing through her veins and blood right now is unreal, like she can challenge God himself. Or at least one of the Seraphs. Looking down at her left hand, she clenches it before glancing back to Naruto. "What is this?"

"It's me sharing a large portion of power with you through Ninshu and spiritual connection, along with the knowledge of using those powers. Part of me was curious to see if I could do it, plus I know you want to fight this Golem God since you enjoy fighting." Naruto explains as he then turns his attention to the floating Golem in the sky. He hasn't altered the blue haired girl's body to accommodate Chakra Pathways, more like the haori is acting as her Chakra Core and Chakra Pathways. It's why she's got the haori and not the bubbling cloak that he gave to the Shinobi Alliance during the closing hours of the 4th Shinobi World War. Plus he's much stronger now too, so anyone can gain the haori if he gives them enough power, unlike before when a person had to be in his Battle Avatar to gain the haori cloak.

Indeed, Xenovia has the knowledge of performing Shinobi Arts now. Testing it out, she sends Wind Chakra through her body and into Excalibur Destruction, soon coating it in a brilliant and sharp display of white Chakra. _My Chakra is this colour…? Must be because of my stance with the Church._ She considers correctly before she aims her attention to the immediate problem. "Are you ready, Naruto?" She asks seriously.

"I was born ready, Blue." Naruto then punches his fist into an open palm.

In response to the Golem God blurring down towards them at intense speed, Naruto and Xenovia vanish in streaks of gold and white and meet it half way. The Shinobi and Super Human punching the Golem God, who has to block with both hands. However before it can throw a smug remark, he is kicked hard by the True Sage and sent across the ocean in the direction of Antarctica.  
Xenovia, gathering more Chakra into her Excalibur fragment, pulls it behind her before swinging it in front of her in three rapid slashes, sending large arcs and waves of Chakra and Destruction after the Golem God. The slashes all hit their intended mark, causing massive explosions that parts the sea and causes new crevices along the ocean floor.  
The two heroes then run across the cold and disturbed ocean after the staggered Golem God, with Naruto being noticeably faster on his feet. Before he vanishes and reappears in the comfort zone of the now upright Golem. Shoulder barging and then punching the giant square in the chest, before socking him on the cheek and sending him away. However Xenovia appears in a flash and quickly is on him with rapid slashes with her Excalibur Destruction across his arms and fists, but she is punched away when she tries to land a spin kick to his head.  
When the Golem God tries to run over to the Exorcist and continue the retaliation, he is blasted away by a multitoned blue/green beam of Chakra from Naruto, who used Rasengan: Flash. When the explosion of Chakra and dust settles, the Shinobi is aiming high paced punches, jabs, and kicks at the Deity. And when the Golem God dodges those moves, it too tries to break through Naruto's guard and soon succeeds by punching him across the face and sending him back a few meters. But then Xenovia hits him with the flat end of Excalibur Destruction and sends him back, only to continue in her attack and land a series of body destroying punches against his chest and slices, before kicking it around the face.  
Just as the blue haired female continues in her offensive, she is forced to deal with the Golem God throwing wooden vines and stone chunks at her. She cuts and destroys them in short order, before she is thwacked away, with Excalibur Destruction being knocked from her hand.  
However Naruto then catches it and cuts the Golem God along his arm, with a wave of Magic exploding out of it in response like a broken piñata. The Tailed Beast Mode Shinobi then bobs and weaves through the Magical bursts that tries to strike him. He soon gets into the personal bubble of the Deity and has to block against the Golem's Magical Wooden Swords it creates from its inanimate tissue. Cutting through them and blocking against others, Naruto stands his ground before Xenovia gets next to him and kicks the Golem's knee out before punching it right in the forehead.

The force of the Exorcist's blow sends the being of wood and stone back, before she appears behind him and unleashes a powerful kick to its back. In the process, Naruto throws Excalibur Destruction back at her, which she then uses. When the Golem God turns around, she uses her large weapon as a club and whacks it into the sky. Xenovia then points her Excalibur towards the airborne Golem and fires a massive bolt of Lightning Release: Light Fork from the Sword, creating a massive burst and detonation of lightning in the sky.  
Before the Golem God can shake off the twitches from the shock and remove the cobwebs from its blurred mind, Naruto Uzumaki appears in front of it in a flash of yellow and slugs him with the force to destroy the Earth. The Golem is blasted down to ground level, heading into the sea and wreaking more of the ocean floor. It then remerges through Bouvet Island and lands on the mountain where it was reborn, damaging the peak and remaining motionless for a moment before it stands up. It growls up to the two floating enemies of his, with the Human now next to the Shinobi. It then 'grins' maliciously and uses some of its Wood Magic to create a pillar under the ocean that then shoots up and wraps around the surprised Naruto. Two giant slabs of stone and earth scream from the ocean floor, before they are smashed together, entombing Naruto. However it forgot about Xenovia, who now rushes the Golem God.  
Xenovia then has to protect herself from Magic Wood and Magic Stone being thrown at her by the Deity as it focuses its attention on her. Cutting through the Golem's Magic Attacks with finesse and brute force with her Excalibur Destruction. She then flies into the air using Wind Release, causing a massive shockwave when she uses her Sword's power to destroy a large portion of the Magic Attacks being directed at her. She then coats her Excalibur fragment with Fire Release, before throwing it towards the Golem, who just smirks at the Exorcists straightforward and pathetic attack. The blue haired Human, using knowledge from Naruto, teleports behind the Golem God. Xenovia's fist, coated with Wind Chakra, punches the sticks and stones entity towards her sailing and flaming Excalibur Destruction, severing the cut and now burning inanimate object as both fragments slam into the ocean and disappear from view. Collecting her weapon, the Power Idiot lives up to her name again when she forces the majority of her power into Excalibur Destruction, making it glow a vibrant orange. Crying out, Xenovia swings the Sword across, blazing a wave of Lava Release: Excalibur Slash towards the ocean floor, impacting where the Golem God is. Joining her attack are three different Rasengans; one Lightning, one Wind, and one Lava. The sea explodes violently, causing waves due to the multiple detonations underwater.  
Naruto flashes next to Xenovia, having broken out of his wood and stone prison in time to fire off some attacks alongside the Exorcist. He then uses his Water Release to calm the waves and ocean around them, so they don't cause tsunamis across the neighbouring countries and islands. With a growl, the Shinobi relaxes the water to a standstill, making it tranquil.

As the two float next to each other, an eruption of water blocks their view for a moment, but when the water droplets and particles drop down, standing over them is the now several hundred meter tall Golem God. Its feet now on Bouvet Island.

 **"Now do you see? You two can't stop me now!"** It bellows out, releasing a mighty roar that moves the ocean and shakes the local area.

"You don't have to do this! You can live peacefully with us of the Supernatural, with this Earth. Don't go down this path!" Naruto Uzumaki pleads desperately. Not out of fear, but rather he doesn't want to hurt the Golem God anymore. But he will stop the Deity to protect the people of the world behind him.  
The inanimate creature of Magical Wood and Magical Rock ignores him.

 _ **"** ** _N_ aruto, let's show this halfwit why it's at the bottom of the fucking food chain." **_Yang Kurama snarls out, ready to unleash the power of a Nine Tailed Beast against this Golem God. Ignoring the pouts and mutterings of the other Tailed Beasts behind it.  
They all partook in Rock-Paper-Scissors during the flight here, only for Yang Kurama to come out on top.

 _Got it!_ The True Sage then cries out, an orange/yellow aura forming around him that causes both Xenovia and the Golem God to look at him. "Let's go, Ya **ng Kurama!"** He shouts as a large Battle Avatar is generated around him, his voice blending with that of the light orange furred Fox.  
The Battle Avatar is easily over a few hundred meters tall, standing taller than the Golem God itself. It's a Fox with nine long sweeping tails, and elongated Rabbit-like ears. Its entire body is a golden colour, with black bar whiskers, black circular markings on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Black lines also run the length of its spine, arms, legs and tails. There are dark patches circling around its eyes, which also stretch to its ears. It has glowing white eyes, with the upper-body structure being that of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

 **"I'm going to use those sticks of yours to pick the bits from my teeth after I'm done with you. Now you will face the power of the mightiest Tailed Beast!"** Yang Kurama roars out with pride, ignoring the fact that there's two equals in its host, and that there's a currently inactive Ten Tailed Beast somewhere.  
The other Tailed Beasts just either stare, do mocking gestures, or roll their eyes at Yang Kurama.

Xenovia looks around as she floats in the head along with the Shinobi, surprised greatly by the intense power of the Fox surrounding her. It is then she recalls the young Naruto and his Parents telling her about a giant beast that was Sealed in him at the time of his birth. "The Fox… you… is this the Tailed Beast you told me about?"

"Yes, sort of. This is the Tailed Beast Mode Cloak of Kurama, or Battle Avatar for short. It's a symbiotic relationship I have with him whilst in this form, but we got to this stage through countless arguments and fights. And now we're best friends." Naruto explains with a smile, glancing to the blue haired Exorcist as he reminisces over the strange relationship he has with the Tailed Beast that has been with him since birth. Through all the squabbles and both equally stubborn/prideful personalities; but in the end, Naruto's bullheadedness, positive nature, and determination won the Nine Tail's respect and friendship. Ever since then, the two have been close friends.

 **"You're damn right, partner. Now let's end this!"** Yang Kurama voice booms out as it moves into action, seeing the Golem God being up numerous large branches from the ocean, all aiming to strangle and grab the Kurama Avatar. Some bite into the Chakra Cloak, only for the giant Fox to tear them out from the roots themselves, before biting and destroying the wooden vines in the process. Just as the giant Golem God is about to attack the even larger Fox, Kurama throws a mean and jaw breaking blow to it, causing the Deity to spin around. However the Battle Avatar then wraps its arms around the being of wood and rock's stomach, only to roar loudly as it then pulls the Golem into the air, giving the Golem God one Hell of a suplex. The crash of the Deity's body thundering against Bouvet Island just demolishes what's left of the small location.  
Climbing back up to its feet, Yang Kurama turns around and looks over its handy work with a toothy grin. However that smirk widens when the Golem God stands up with a wobble. **"Time to end this** **charade."**

Xenovia then places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to look over at her with bewilderment. She brings up her Excalibur Destruction to his field of view, causing his eyes to widen in understanding. "Kurama, can you use this?" She asks seriously.

The Fox grins arrogantly, even more so than usual as a Crucifix appears around its neck. Along with two blacks streaks on its forehead that mimic Xenovia's streaks. Yellow rings appear in its eyes, much like the faint ones Xenovia has. **"Now to taste divine judgement, heathen God!"** Yang Kurama, now with some of the Exorcist's traits, creates a massive version of Excalibur Destruction that befits the size of the 800 meter tall Fox.

Naruto however just looks dryly at Xenovia upon hearing those words from Kurama, the blue haired girl having to look away and find the ocean under them more interesting upon noticing his deadpan gaze.  
The two then help guide Kurama's next action.

The Battle Avatar then swings the 900 meter tall Excalibur Destruction in a sweeping motion, cleaving the Golem God in half in a brilliant explosion of light and energy. The large body of the Golem igniting and then disintegrating in furious fire, the innards of it flying in every direction for many miles. The true Golem God just drops to the small remnant of Bouvet Island, motionless as its eye gazes upwards.  
Yang Kurama then vanishes along with the giant Excalibur Destruction. However it says something as it evaporates to the descending Naruto and Xenovia. **"That was boring. Naruto, you best come fight me soon!"**

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that." Naruto replies, before using his Creation Of All Things Technique to rebuild Bouvet Island to what it was prior to the whole fiasco. After doing so, the Shinobi drops out of his Tailed Beast Mode and the added Sage Mode, with the haori flicking away from Xenovia. He then walks over to the still lying down Golem God, a Seal appearing in the palm of his hand as he prepares to Seal the Deity away again. "You shouldn't have done this, you could have done so much good, Golem God. There's no need for war, for conflict and pain. Death and destruction doesn't help anyone or anything, which is why I had to stop you." Naruto lectures as he kneels down next to the prone Deity knowingly and through his own experiences of despair that flooded Gaia for hundreds of years, until he stopped it.

Glaring at the Shinobi for a moment as it digests the words, he chuckles a fake and hollow laugh. **"Yet you're Sealing me away, Naruto. Not even giving me a chance…"**

"I'm Sealing you away so you don't hurt and destroy my precious people, my loved ones, and so that you can't hurt the innocent people of this beautiful world. They deserve a chance to live, Golem God." Flashes of all the friends/potential friends he has made on Earth blur through his mind. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Issei, Gasper, Asia, Irina (young since he doesn't know what she looks like now), Touji, Xenovia, Griselda (how she looked prior to him leaving), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Azazel, Sirzechs, and even Kuroka oddly enough. "This Seal with wear away when you are mentally ready and accepting of friends and loved ones." Naruto returns and explains softly as he works on the Endless Loop Seal, which is vaguely based on Izanami in which the person is trapped in a loop until they take a closer look at themselves and acknowledge their mistakes so that they can be freed.

 **"I had a friend once, many years ago now. A powerful and loving man who cared deeply for the people of this world, even if he didn't know them. His Soul was the brightest I have seen… but you… yours is much brighter. You didn't want to destroy me for display and bragging rights. You just wanted to protect this world and its inhabitants."** The tired Golem God admits with a 'smile', recalling all the pleasant chats and strolls he had with the powerful entity from bygone days. Only to see that their will of love and understanding is burning brightly in this strange person over him now. It can see just how rich and loving the heart of Naruto really is, it's brighter than any star.

"Who was this friend of yours, and I'll let them know what's happened to you." Naruto requests with an honest smile as he plants his hand on the Golem's chest and begins to Seal him away for a while. "I am sorry for doing this to you." He mournfully mutters as their spiritual energies start to mix for a moment.

 **"His name… was Asura Otsutsuki."** The Golem confesses, getting a slightly surprised flinch and stare from Naruto. When turning to face the young teenager, the Deity sees someone standing behind the boy that he hasn't seen in years. Asura himself, connected to the Shinobi, looking at the inanimate creature with the same kind and peaceful expression. The Golem God 'smiles' and looks to Naruto with a kind eye upon figuring it out. **"You're Asura, aren't you? Returned from the spirit realm. When the world is in chaos… the one to unite it will be born unto the broken realm to free it from fracture."** He concludes, now understanding the truth of what truly happened to Asura years ago during the Great War between the three Factions. He then gives the boy one last ominous message before its voice is silenced by the Seal. **"Beware of the triple 6, Naruto. It is stirring once again. Unite this world, it's the only way to save it."** His body then sinks into the ground, fading away and returning to the realm of sleep.

 _ **"** ** _I_ will never get over just how many hearts Asura touched during his visits years ago. But… that Golem God… it spoke of a threat that even had it worried. But by the sounds of it, Asura knew what it was talking about."**_ Zero-Tails comments with awe, however ending unsurely, as it doesn't know what this 666 threat is.

 _ **"** ** _I_ f we were back on Gaia, we could locate the Land of Ancestors and go over Asura's old journals about it. See what this problem is."**_ Gyuki concludes sourly with a grumble.

 _We'll figure it out later. Maybe ask Azazel or Sirzechs when/if I see them again._ Naruto responds to the two pondering Tailed Beasts, since the two aforementioned heads of the Fallen Angels and Devils respectively will have the knowledge regarding 666. But he has to wait for them to appear, with Azazel more than likely due to his carefree and more explorative nature. Not to say that Sirzechs is like that, but he is tied down mostly due to duties and from his Wife/Queen more than often keeping him in. Something to do with Ice Chains, Ice Whips, and icy glares.  
He then turns around to face Xenovia, who has been standing there for a bit now waiting for him.

Xenovia, now having been able to see Naruto without his Chakra Cloak, blushes faintly with a forced straight face at seeing the extremely handsome male. His brilliant and emotional blue eyes, those whisker marks on his cheeks, and his good-looking face. His hair is strange though, as it's now red and not blond like she was expecting. And what's strange is that her eyes can pick out different shades of red in his hair in places. It looks dyed, but yet not in the traditional sense. Like it's natural, but somehow the roots of the hair is a different tone.  
But right now, and even though his looks matter to an extent, she wants to test him. The Exorcist has waited for this day for a very long time now, the day when she can cross blades with the Shinobi. To see if he's strong enough as a Swordsman. Even though he's physically powerful, fit, and has powerful Chakra/energy attacks, she's wanted to see his skill with a blade ever since their separation.

Raising her right hand out, she closes her eyes. "Peter, Basilius, Dionysius, and the Blessed Virgin Mary. Please hear my Prayer." She chants as a Magic Circle appears next to her, with a golden sword appearing from the threshold, chains wrapped around it. "In the name of the Saint living in this blade… I set you free!" The Exorcist orders out, clasping her hand around the hilt of the Sword, the chains and the glow exploding from its form in the process.  
The Durandal is a uniquely shaped Broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The Sword has a semi-circular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade, the Durandal is slightly taller than Xenovia, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimetres.  
So Xenovia Quarta gets into position, her stance firm and steady as she awaits Naruto to draw his weapon.

Seeing what's about to happen, Naruto puts a hand out and smiles, his blue eyes glow a darker blue. He then begins the chant to Summon his Holy Sword, even though he doesn't need to say it anymore. "I call onto thee; the Sword that is timeless, the Sword that is impervious, and the Sword that will never stray to the Abyss. My ally, my extension, my partner; hear me. Goujian, I Summon you!" Naruto finishes as white particles converge in his hand, taking the shape of a blade before they solidify and break like glass, revealing the Goujian Holy Sword. His eyes returning to normal.  
The Goujian is a long and ornate bronze Sword, with repeating dark rhombi pattern on both sides of the blade, along with even darker script. There are decorations of blue and turquoise crystals on the short guard. The grip of the sword is comfortable and firm, with the flat-bottomed pommel being composed of eleven concentric circles. The Sword also has a semi-circular knuckleduster-like guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom and connects with the pommel. It's not as tall as the Durandal, nor as broad.  
True to its name and chant, the Sword cannot be destroyed by anything. During his Shinobi career, the Goujian was hit by just about everything. Even by a Truth Seeking Ball and an All-Killing Ash Bone, and they didn't damage it at all.  
Now Naruto Uzumaki gets into position, his eyes watching the female across from him. His eyes displaying warmth for Xenovia, but yet unwavering resolve to fight her.

The two then rush towards each other, their blades crashing against each other's with a sickening scrape and clang, the two behind the other before they turn around and lock blades. Their eyes meeting fiercely, their faces with smiles adorning them. Then the two begin their fateful dance, for what seems to be hours on end. The blade that can cut anything against the Sword that cannot be destroyed. Their fight echoing into the night and the heavens above.

* * *

A few hours later, the two are sat back to back, panting with smiles. Their bodies cut and damaged, their outfits ruined and in tatters. Blood splats stretching across Bouvet Island and tainting the pure snow. The two had breaks, or paused when one was the victor, only for the fighting to resume and get more intense. While they did speak during their breaks, it was in the fighting where they spoke the loudest. Their spirits synced plenty of times in the fight, their bond now unrivalled due to their fight, memories being thrown at the other through the connection of their spiritual selves when their Swords struck the other, a strange take on Ninshu to be sure. But they understood and spoke to each other without even speaking. The right hand of Naruto's clasped tightly with Xenovia's left, their blood mixing in their cut palms. But the two don't care, nor do they care about the biting cold of the world around them.  
The two were opposites and yet not with the blade; Naruto was fast and skilful, yet had power behind him. Xenovia had reach, brute power, and her speed was high as well. She had reach, he had flexibility.  
Although the Shinobi won all their duals, he doesn't half feel the strikes that the Exorcist landed on him. No wonder she's known as the Embodiment of Destruction and the Slashing Princess. But he admires the determination and energy the blue haired girl had, and her guts to never give up.  
And although Xenovia lost their fights, she relished them in the heat of the moment. She lusted for it, her passion for a fight that could never end, locked in eternal combat with an opponent, a rival that she could not pass, fuelled her driving force.  
Their Swords, both unscathed, are resting on the ground not far from them.  
Naruto then uses the Mystical Palm Technique at full power, both of their bodies glowing green as the wounds heal rapidly and without discomfort. With the red head mentally thanking that he got taught the Medical Jutsu by Sakura and Tsunade.

Feeling the cuts and aches of her body fade away and her stamina return to her in the process, Xenovia keeps her hand around the Shinobi's own, refusing to let go again like before. Even though she knows that he won't return with her to Italy, as she felt it during their fight. Apparently he still wanted to do something before he would follow her, something to do with helping a group of friends he had made combat their demons and dark pasts. Something that she understood.  
Not knowing that the group Naruto is helping are in fact Devils.  
Although she knew that the Shinobi found out how the blond ring around her finger got cracked, he said that it was alright. Nevertheless he did compliment her lovely hair again.

When the two stand up and turn to face each other, Naruto blushes due to their current garbs of rags. Xenovia's barely hide her nipples and crotch, with nearly all of her breasts and body out on display, and her gloves and boots are hardly there anymore. Same can be said for the Shinobi; his jacket is missing, his pants are ruined with some of his boxers showing and also cut violently, his life saving mesh vest is broken and thus revealing his chest and stomach to the Exorcist, as are his fortified gloves and boots, with the left glove missing in its entirety.

The blue haired Human drinks in the view of the red head with a smile, somewhat enjoying the fact that she caused all that damage to him. Although now Xenovia wished she put panties on earlier, but at the same time she doesn't care. It's another one of her habits, much like how she has poor sleeping posture and shifts frequently during her sleep.  
Xenovia still doesn't know how she woke up on that chandelier.  
However, when she looks down to Naruto's left hand and arm, she sees a series of black Seals/tattoos decorating it, along with a black diamond in the palm. The Exorcist can feel something wrong with it, and the origin of it never appeared to her during their fight. But she guesses the True Sage got it during or just after his battle with a white haired woman with three eyes and Rabbit horns.

Naruto, using his Creation Of All Things Technique again, rebuilds their clothes as they continue to stare into each other's eyes tenderly with admiration, their hands still connected all the while.  
No words need to be spoken between the two as they once again know that they must part. But luckily it's not worlds apart like before. They've got different goals, different directions they must go before they can walk together.  
The Shinobi with Rias and her Peerage/the people with demons that need help. (Unknown to Xenovia)  
The Exorcist with Irina, since now she can focus all her attention on the missing Excalibur pieces.

A Shadow Clone appears next to them via Body Flicker Technique with the white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents that belongs to Xenovia. Upon handing it over to the girl, he bursts into smoke and leaves the Boss and the Exorcist alone for a moment until they separate.

Xenovia then dresses herself before grabbing Excalibur Destruction and Durandal, whilst Naruto banishes his Goujian Holy Sword elsewhere. Turning around to face the Shinobi, she nods so that he can teleport her back to Italy. "See you soon, Naruto. Good luck with saving those people and bringing them to the Light." She despondently says, however Xenovia knows for a fact that Naruto will come to the Vatican and to her when he's finished healing those in need wherever he's currently working.

Naruto places a hand on her shoulder and flashes a bright foxy smile. "Of course. We will meet soon, Blue. I promise." He vows softly before using the Flying Thunder God on Xenovia so she can return back to the Vatican without having to wait. "I'll miss you, Xenovia." He mutters to nothing, his eyes looking to where the Exorcist was before he turns around and walks in the general direction of Japan. A wistful smile gracing his features for a moment before it becomes a serious straight face. "Now to help save that Stray Cat, I must fix the relationship between Koneko and Kuroka. Then I must work on Yuuto, I can feel his pain. As much as I want to go with Xenovia and protect this world with her… I can't unite the people if I affiliate with just one of the Factions. But right now I want to fix Rias and her Peerage." He explains to himself, just as a form of self-comfort to make sure he's doing the right thing.

 _ **"** ** _W_ e understand the plan, Naruto. But you know there will be those who oppose you." **_Chomei states, ending with a knowledgeable manner. Since not everyone desires peace, and those who are stuck in their old ways.

Naruto just nods in agreement with the Seven Tailed Beast as he stops at the end of Bouvet Island, looking out to the dark ocean in front of him. "I know." He then flashes away in a blast of yellow.

* * *

He reappears in the very Mansion that Rias' Peerage fought Viser days ago, it's in slightly better condition due to him coming by now and then to fix it up. It looks like how it was prior to the Viser battle, only much cleaner. Although the paint on the walls are still cracked, and the odd window is broken.  
Naruto then sits down and begins to meditate, waiting for the arrival of Kuroka. He breathes in and starts to use his power to help heal the Earth of the negativity. His positive power and his way of using Senjutsu reverberating around the planet as he tries to fix the scars it had endured.  
He has plenty of time until the Stray Cat arrives, as it's only 18:12.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto sighs in relief and pulls back from healing the Earth, a bit of sweat running down his face in the process. He managed to repair all of the Japan and Asia area, which is nothing to sneeze at given the fact that he only just started. However he knows he'll need to work harder if he's to repair all of the planet and its Soul.  
The Earth had been badly hurt due to the Supernatural conflicts and problems over the years, and the misuse of its energy when people use Senjutsu. That's a problem Naruto will have to deal with somehow. He's already gotten one person, Koneko, to correctly intake and use Senjutsu without pissing Mother Nature off. Now, if he's lucky, he'll get Kuroka to follow that line of usage.  
Opening his eyes, he receives a message from the Earth letting him know that it's 22:59. Mentally thanking Mother Nature, the Shinobi stands up and sighs in content. Working out the kinks of sitting for a long period of time, he smirks. "You know, it's impolite to stalk someone. I'm sure that's illegal by the way." He says with a dry chuckle, turning to glance over his shoulder to see Kuroka watching him from her seated position on a spotless settee across the room, her amber eyes regarding him. "I take it you sensed me use Senjutsu." He gets a 'Nya' and a nod from the Nekoshou. "So why are you here, Kuroka?" Naruto questions as he turns to face the Stray, his defences down and his form none threatening. Even though he can flip into action on the drop of a hat if push comes to shove.

However, the two are unaware of the third figure watching from the shadows, someone with golden eyes and white hair.

"Nya, Asura, I was sent here to observe you for my Boss. To call her when we finally meet so that she can speak to you herself." Kuroka reveals to the now curious and serious Shinobi. She then grins at him, licking her lips as she eyes up his fit and power form, nearly inhaling his intoxicating scent and Chakra power.

Naruto, at this time, is mentally going over Kuroka's power and form. He has to admit she looks sexy, but honestly her inner self is quite bright to say the least. So caring and warm, someone who values family. He can sense that much from her. Plus those Cat features of hers gives the woman an exotic look.  
Absentmindedly though, he ponders on what Xenovia would look like with Nekoshou features, along with Rias and Akeno. Their feline extensions taking on the colour of their hair.  
The idea of the blue haired Exorcist, along with the Pure Devil and the Fallen/Devil Hybrid, with Cat ears and Cat tails makes Matatabi very happy when the Tailed Beast sees them.  
It's not Naruto's fault per se, more along the lines of the Tailed Beasts being a huge element in his life. Heck, technically his best friend(s) are the Tailed Beasts. Being stuck around giant animals is bound to have some affect. He isn't a furry, but the idea of Human girls with animal tails and ears is cute.

 _ **"** ** _N_ o, no, no! You must think of them with Fox traits, Naruto!"**_ Yang and Yin Kurama both cry out to their host, not wanting the Shinobi to fall prey to the lust of Neko girls.  
They succeed when Naruto then visualises Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, and Kuroka with Fox ears and nine Fox tails that reflect their hair colours. The resident Foxes grin brilliantly upon seeing their corruption running through Naruto's thoughts. The True Sage will be a Fox lover above all else, they'll make sure of that.  
Now they need to see if they can find Fox girls on Earth for Naruto.

 _ **"** ** _OI_ , what's wrong with Cats?" **_Matatabi hisses out indignantly, glaring murder at the two Nine Tailed Foxes in the Mindscape.  
However another Tailed Beast interrupts their squabble.

 _ **"** ** _Pl_ ease. If Naruto is smart enough, he'll get with a Dragon girl. They're going to be the only race that can contend with Naruto's stamina."**_ Comes the slithering and smooth voice of Kurama Clone/Kuradra, the Fox/Dragon/Hydra hybrid.  
The four Tailed Beasts then get into a physical and heated debate over which type of girl would be best for Naruto, with the other neutral Tailed Beasts just groaning in embarrassment.

The red head Shinobi now focuses his attention back to Kuroka, finally, deciding to ignore the bickering Tailed Beasts.

"But I got curious after watching you train on the lake in the mountains, and also train Shirone. Plus feeling your incredible Chakra and Senjutsu power just makes me so excited, nya! You've gotten me interested. I want to spar with you, Asura!" She further admits, since it's best to let him know as he was able to detect her every single time. There was no way she could be discreet due to his sensitive Sensory Abilities. And there was no way in Hell that Kuroka wasn't listening to Ophis when she told the Nekoshou to not test Asura.  
Although deep inside the Cat woman, she knows that she should have taken that advice.

Tilting his head to the side, something that even Kuroka has to admit looks adorable and cute, Naruto grins after going over the Stray's words. "Well for starters, my name is Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki. And we'll talk about your Boss, and your stalking, later. But first thing is first… you want to fight?" He has wanted to fight someone strong for ages now, plus the person in front of him can use Senjutsu and isn't actively trying to kill him.  
He's not saying Xenovia was weak in their battle, but she predominantly used a Sword and nothing else. The Nekoshou in front of him is radiating power, and it's getting him pumped up.

"Okay then, Naruto, nya. Let's fight." Kuroka purrs out as she generates her Chakra, Senjutsu, and Touki aura. All of which to increase her offensive and defensive prowess, since the Nekoshou knows she'll need everything in the tank and more. The Cat woman watches the red head across from her activate his Sage Mode, causing her to smirk playfully as this will be the ultimate test for anyone who uses Senjutsu, although for her it'll be more exciting.

The hidden Koneko is now watching with wide eyes as she sees her Sister about to fight her Teacher/petter/interest. Heavily engrossed with this now and not even attempting to call Rias.

 _A Senjutsu user from Gaia against one from Earth, this'll be fun._ Naruto then smiles back to Kuroka and jumps on his feet for a moment to pump himself up.  
He then reacts when the Nekoshou appears in front of him in a burst of speed, her clawed fingers aiming for his face. The Shinobi blocks the attack, only to go on the defensive when Kuroka aims more strikes to his body and head. Punching and kicking away some critical attempted blows, he lets the Cat woman continue in trying to break his defence.  
Her attacks are spot on, lethal too, she would have made a brilliant Shinobi on Gaia. Heck, her potential alone would have gotten the attention of the Toad Sages.  
Naruto is kicked in the stomach hard by Kuroka, causing him to stagger, but not long enough for the Stray Cat to gain an advantage as he quickly gets his footing again to block some oncoming strikes from the Nekoshou. However he eventually gets a punch to the face, however the Shinobi rebounds, spinning on his foot and elbowing a coming blow to his head. His attack/deflect sends Kuroka off a bit, but she too recovers from her slip and jumps to kick Naruto around the head. He ducks down, and dodges another punch to his head when Kuroka lands. He does blush brighter than a star however upon realising that the older woman is going commando, meaning that he sees all of Kuroka's incredible and juicy lower lips. However, ignoring the view of her sacred place and having enough of being on the defensive, Naruto punches Kuroka hard in the stomach and sends her across the room.  
Appearing in front of the Nekoshou, who quickly recovers, only to dodge a mean left hook. Naruto smiles and continues on the offensive, aiming powerful punches to Kuroka, who blocks in her own agile way. Naruto winces when he feels the Cat land two back handed jabs to his stomach and chest, but he manages to block another by punching her side, only to be smacked away by a Senjutus/Touki powered kick to the chest.

Kuroka smiles at her handy work, noticing the damage on the boy's clothing from her powerful hits. However she isn't predominantly a hand-to-hand combatant, preferring to use her Senjutsu, Youjutsu, and Magic powers. She is put on the defensive yet again when Naruto flashes in front of her and attempts to land a series of expertly aim tabs and punches to her body, and she blocks nearly all of them, unable to stop two from hitting her arm and hip. She tries to kick him, only for him to block with his feet. She kicks his arm, but he manages to shrug it off and land two punches to her face. She recoils in surprise at how fast and hard his punches are, but she doesn't dwell on it long as she is kicked by someone else. Getting to her feet again after skidding and looking at who kicked her, to her surprise it's another Naruto, who then puffs away in smoke. The Nekoshou grins as she then creates illusions of herself around the Shinobi, but moving along with them so that she can hide and throw him off. Yet even though she conceals her Ki and Senjutsu, the red head hits the real her in the face with a mean elbow strike, sending her through a pillar thereby knocking all her mirages out of the field. Hissing in discomfort at the blow to her face, and the pain of ploughing through a column and bouncing off a wall, she gets up and glares at Naruto. She generates energy around her hand and rushes him, landing a successful strike to his chest. Expecting him to heel over at the sudden loss of his Ki flow, she has to dodge a fist from above but that doesn't happen as she is punched away from him by the other hand. Sliding back for a moment, Kuroka looks at him with narrowed eyes. She then tries to search him for Ki, only to discover that he doesn't have any.

Naruto becomes serious at when the Nekoshou creates a detailed and brilliant Magic Circle behind her, full of Youjutsu symbols. A white/blue collection of Senjutsu spheres are formed before they merge into a ring. Kuroka then fires the Ki Ring at high speeds to the Shinobi, who jumps out of the way in time for it to explode and destroy half of the Mansion. Whilst in the air, Naruto's Sensory Abilities alert him to several more attacks. Kuroka then fires off several big wheels of black flames made from Ki, known as Kasha. Smirking to himself, he then takes a page from Jiraiya's book. He then sends Chakra to his hair just before the Kasha hits him.  
When the smoke dies down, Kuroka and the hidden Koneko are left baffled by a ball of red needle sharped hair in the air, which has no scorch marks or anything of the sort. It then folds away and returns to normal length to reveal Naruto.  
The Shinobi smirks to himself after using the Needle Jizo that his Godfather created. He then pulls a Hand Seal as he then breathes life into the environment around him. With a shout of Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, a move that he learned from Kabuto, the building around them comes to life and fashions spikes that all aim to Kuroka with deadly intent.  
The Nekoshou's eyes widen in shock at seeing the building come to life, but she then uses her Senjutsu to cancel the mad attack. She has to dodge the spear like attacks made from now living chairs and rugs as she tries to counteract the living energy the Mansion now has. She finally succeeds after a long moment, but she pants heavily when she notices just how close some of the animated furniture got to hurting/killing her, with some getting close to her heart, head, thigh, and crotch. Although it's only fair… she did try to kill him. But she only tried to sever his Life Force, not turn him into Swiss Cheese. She then gathers more energy and prepares to fire ten Magic Bullets as the building returns to how it was prior to Naruto's Sage attack. With eight of them forming on her Magic Circle.

Naruto then creates two Chakra spheres in his hands. They're slightly smaller than the Magic Bullets. He then imbues them with Sage Chakra and Wind. When the Nekoshou fires her Magic Bullets, the Shinobi throws his Sage Art: Wind Release Rasengan Barrage. One of them moves to the Magic Bullets; drilling, grinding, cutting, and piercing through all of them swiftly, only exploding on the last one. However the last Rasengan makes it to Kuroka, only for Naruto to appear in front of the now startled Cat woman in its place with his Body Replacement Technique.  
Kuroka gets an axe kick to the head. When she bounces of the floor, she is booted away into a wall, her Magic Circle breaking on contact. She lies down for a moment before getting up, now regretting the idea of fighting this man. And what's more incredible is that the Nekoshou knows he's holding back. Upon getting up, she Summons her Magic Circle again then fires three Ki Rings at the powerful man, drawing in more Senjutsu and bolstering her body with more Touki. When the three attacks hit and cause more destruction to the now ruined Mansion, she then uses her Poison Mist. Spraying the attack over the location of the explosion from her Ki Rings. The purple mist stays, however a wounded figure then blasts out of it and towards the wide-eyed Kuroka, who wonders if Naruto is immune to Poison, or has some Dragon in him.  
The Cat woman ducks in time, and she quickly turns around to attack Naruto, managing to claw the side of his neck and draw blood. The Shinobi then elbows the back of her head, just as Kuroka punches him in the thigh. The True Sage then ducks as the Nekoshou tries to hit his head, before sliding between her legs and getting up behind her, his fist shaking as he prepares to end this battle. Just when Kuroka turns around, Naruto slams a Frog Kata enhanced punch to her stomach, thundering her across the room and through the walls.  
The Nekoshou lands outside the Mansion in a clearing after wrecking a tree, her Magic Circle breaks as she starts to pass out from the fight. Her Senjutus/Touki fading away and letting all the pent up damage take its toll on her. She has a smile on her face nonetheless, however she stays awake when she sees a flash next to her.

It is Naruto who appears in a flash of yellow, panting and grinning, before he coughs up a bit of blood as his own Sage Mode shuts down. "Damn, you're tough. Those Ki attacks and your Senjutsu are awesome! And your Poison was badass, but I'm immune to it." _Thanks to Saiken._ He mentally thanks the Six Tailed Beast after praising the Nekoshou. Naruto then kneels down next to Kuroka, places a hand over her stomach, and uses his Mystical Palm Technique to heal the damages. He also pumps some stamina into her too so she can move. He hears the Cat woman purr and moan suggestively at the warm sensation of his Chakra tickling her nerves vividly, causing him blush. His cuts and damages being healed thanks to his potent Regeneration.

Back in the Mansion though, Koneko just stares at the exit made by her Sister when her Teacher expelled her from the building. Staring, staring some more with her jaw uncharacteristically dropped and her eyes wide. She just witnessed her Sister, who could without a doubt destroy Rias' and Sona's Peerages singlehandedly if she so desired, get manhandled by someone who wasn't even trying. Hell, Kuroka got dominated. Now she REALLY needs to learn those moves so that she can clobber her enemies without breaking a sweat. She then leaves via a Magic Circle.

Back outside, Kuroka is helped into a seated position thanks to the generous Naruto. She grins at him before pressing herself against him, her generous breasts squishing against his chest and her lips a centimetre from his own. "Nya! You're so strong, and such a gentleman too. Taking care of me like that. Maybe you wish to care for me in… other ways?" She purrs out suggestively, since this man in front of her is someone she could Marry and start the next generation of Nekoshou. And extremely powerful Nekoshou at that.

Naruto just stutters in embarrassment at the straightforward and sexual Cat woman, before he is pushed onto the floor and his waist straddled by Kuroka. He groans when he feels the horny Nekoshou roll and rock her hips on his pelvis, and he can feel the Nekoshou's bare maidenhood grinding against his growing clothed member. And no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop the blood flowing to his 'mini' Naruto, only to bite the inside of his mouth when he hears woman moan and gasp in shock.

"You're really big, Naruto, nya!" Kuroka mutters out as she rubs Naruto's stomach, where his Chakra Core is. "I want to unwrap this present." She whispers lustfully as she leans over and licks the Shinobi's whisker marks, erecting a purr and shiver from the younger male under her as she continues to grind against him. "And you're tasty too, nya."

"K-Kuroka! Please get off, I don't want to do this sort of thing with someone I've just met and don't know, you know?" Naruto barely gets out at the ministrations from the Cat woman, since he's never had such… attention to his person like what Kuroka is given. However he wants to know someone before anything like THIS can happen.  
He knows all about sex, how could he not with his Godfather taking him to Brothels and Hot Springs, and being taught how to be the master in the bedroom by the girls at those places, along with the old pervert's Icha Icha series. Plus Naruto has his own Icha Icha novel franchise. And there was that one movie back on Gaia in which 'he' had sex with Koyuki.  
"I want to know you first, I want to know who Kuroka is and what makes her tick." Naruto Uzumaki adds with conviction that it surprises black haired female.

Stopping in her actions, the Nekoshou sits up and looks curiously at the Shinobi with wide eyes. Shocked that he's denying her advances and sexual activities, but he gives a valid reason for doing so. Kuroka can feel her heart warm up and an honest smile stretch across her face before she nods. She then licks his cheek. "Forgive me, Naruto?" She then moves to a standing position, however purposely making sure that Naruto can see her maidenhood before she adjusts her clothing. She grins triumphantly when the Shinobi goes atomic red before she offers a hand and pulls him up to stand.

"I forgive you, Kuroka." The True Sage replies sincerely with a big grin to show that he does let her off. He then becomes serious. "Who is your Boss anyway, Kuroka. You said that you was sent to find me on their order."

"I'll Summon her here, Naruto. Since she requested to see you, nya." The Nekoshou then aims her palm out, with a pink Magic Circle forming in her hand that has an infinity symbol that has the appearance of two intersecting Dragons. "She is the Infinite Dragon God." Kuroka reveals to the Shinobi, who just pales in response as his eyes widen exponentially.

"Ophis." Naruto mutters in awe and worry, before he feels the densest power he has ever felt start to leak into the area. Like nothingness, yet not; a sea that cannot be contained, an ocean that stretches into infinity. Like the weight of the world and more just drops onto his shoulders, yet the True Sage doesn't relent and instead forces himself to stand against it.

 _ **"** ** _GE_ T THE DRAGON BLADE OUT NOW, NARUTO!"**_ Yang Kurama screams out, now instantly worried for its host now that Ophis is coming. Perhaps the one entity the might Tailed Beast doesn't want its vessel to contend with if it can help it. Even though it knows that Naruto does have Asura Mode to help himself should a fight happen, the Tailed Beast vows to help its best friend should the need arise.

Hearing call, the Shinobi jumps back from Kuroka and Summons a Sword in his hand in a burst of blue/green light, his eyes shining a dark blue for a moment.  
The Dragon Blade is a uniquely designed blue Sword, with three diamond shaped cut outs in the actual blade that's lined with yellow. It doesn't have a guard as such, rather a decorated and script coated ring. The grip of the sword is firm with design cues that look like Dragon scales, with a ridge in the middle, and a diamond shaped pommel that contains a thick red-knotted rope.  
This Blade is exceedingly dangerous to Dragons, as it had been used to kill Dragons before back on Gaia. How it does it is very simple; it uses the very power of the Dragon against itself but in a controlled and lethal form when the blade is used. After all, you can't protect against your own power in a narrow and poisonous format. That's what the ring in the blade is for, so the Dragon Sword can sync itself to the power of the nearby Dragon so that it can be used most effectively. Naruto used this Sword to protect Gaia from the Genryu, the five legendary Dragons, and their subsequent fusion form of Light Genryu from destroying the world. He even used it against Kurama Clone/Kuradra and severed its wings.

Appearing a blizzard of shadows and coils before they explode outwards dramatically is Ophis herself in her adult form, floating just above the grass before she delicately touches ground.

 _ **"** ** _I s_ ee she still has the dramatic flair." **_Zero-Tails mutters as it watches the scene from inside Naruto's Mindscape.

When Naruto sees her, he gets flashes of a smaller and younger looking Ophis chatting with Asura in the past. Most importantly of all, he sees the moments leading up to their final meeting and the subsequent chat between the two in the dark Micro Dimension. His Negative Emotion Sensing determines, along with his gut feeling, that the Infinite Dragon God isn't evil. And so he banishes the Dragon Blade before it can sync with Ophis' power.

 _ **"** ** _N_ aruto, what are you doing?!" **_Yin Kurama barks out hysterically in fear at the actions of its host.

 _I won't hurt Ophis. I don't know why… but something tells me that I can trust her, that she won't attack me._ The red haired Shinobi returns calmly as he continues to look at the admittedly elegant and attractive Dragon God across from him.

"Why did you bring me here, Kuroka?" Ophis indifferently commands the Nekoshou as she glances towards the smiling Cat.

"I found Asura, Boss. However he prefers to called Naruto for some reason. He comes from a placed called Gaia." Kuroka explains with an uneasy grin, however that becomes more anxious when the Mansion behind her collapses finally after the bout between Nekoshou and Shinobi. "He seemed to know you though the moment I spoke your moniker and title." She says, trying to deter the legendary 'Ophis glare' from her. Although she can clearly see the message in the face and eyes of the Ouroboros Dragon.

"I see you didn't heed my warning." Ophis then turns her attention from the embarrassed Cat woman and lands her gaze onto Naruto across from her. She momentarily frowns though, as she can physically see that it's NOT Asura. Yet the energy signature of his Chakra is just the same. And she can see features of Asura in Naruto; the face shape, the hair style in places, those compassionate and warm eyes, his relaxed stance in the face of omnipotent power, and his inviting smile.  
What the Ouroboros Dragon does smell and sense is the fact that the red headed Shinobi has every single one of the Tailed Beasts. But also two extra ones, with one having the scent of a Fox/Dragon/Hydra, and the other being a repeat of a Fox.

"It's my fault, Ophis. I accepted the challenge, but it was so awesome to battle Kuroka. She's really strong, plus she didn't do anything wrong." Naruto announces, defending the Nekoshou from the glare of the Dragon God. While he didn't instigate the fight, he didn't exactly stop it either since he was excited to fight another Senjutsu user.

Ophis tilts her head curiously as she continues to regard Naruto, however when he rubs the back of his head with embarrassment, she sees the image of Asura appear over him. "Naruto, how long ago was Asura's life? What happened to my best friend?" She requests coldly with curiosity leaking through. Expecting him to have the answers as to what happened, although she does quirk her lips when Naruto defends Kuroka's habits.

Frowning and sighing lightly, the Shinobi then tells the Dragon God the fate of her friend. "Asura died… just over 2000 years ago." He reveals, surprising Kuroka and letting it sink in for Ophis. "Before his final meeting with you, he discovered that Indra had learnt the ability of Reincarnation. Following the same course, Asura did the same. After his meeting with you, he went to fight his Brother one last time, both dying in the ensuing battle. However, the two using their new Transmigration Ability, reincarnated into new people to try and combat the other. Their rivalry continued to scar Gaia until it was ended a year ago, when the final reincarnations of Asura and Indra finally made peace, with Gaia following suit." He explains truthfully from what he knows of the whole strife between the Sons of Hagoromo.

Looking straight at Naruto with a stern and Soul searching stare, she sees Asura's Soul floating behind Naruto for a brief moment, easily spotting that her friend is connected to the red head Shinobi. Ophis looks down in contemplation and with a small frown. "Asura… why didn't you tell me?" She questions herself darkly and with woe as she continues to gaze at the flickering grass, her eyes shining with wetness, only to focus on him when the Shinobi marches forward and stands directly in front of her. Barely feeling the tear streaking down her cheek at the loss of someone so precious to her.

"Asura isn't dead, Ophis. He will never be truly gone, because his memory and spirit live on in here." He taps where the Dragon's heart is located, drawing a look of surprise from both her and Kuroka. "I know I can never replace Asura, nor do I want to. Even though I'm his current reincarnation and descendent, I am not him. But I will be your friend if you wish, I'll be the support you want/need if you so desire." He then hesitantly wipes away the tear before placing a hand on her shoulder to show his support. Naruto's words and smile honest and heartfelt as he looks to the warming and breaking emotionless eyes of the Infinite Dragon God. "I never break a promise, and I never go back on my word." He declares to the similarly sized genderless being of infinity.

Ophis is stunned at the passionate and deep words from Naruto, something like what Asura would say. But this isn't Asura. This is Naruto, someone who has a bright heart and equally vibrant words of comfort. Like a fire that never wilts, forever raging strong. With a reach even beyond her infinite power. "Asu-Naruto… why do that for someone you've just met?" She has to correct herself, her normally emotionless eyes displaying warmth.

"Because everyone deserves a friend, Ophis, someone who they can chat and enjoy life with." The Shinobi grins at her with his eyes closed, only to open them and reveal his Six Paths Sage Mode eyes to her. Much to the shock of Kuroka and the interest of Ophis. "Just as I vow to save this dying world, Ophis, I promise to help you and stand by your side as a friend for as long as I live!" He asserts with conviction and balminess, staring into the Ouroboros Dragon's dull yet heated eyes with his own vibrant yellow and crossed ocular orbs that display nothing but honesty and good intentions.

* * *

 **And now Chapter 3 is done, thankfully. Those fight scenes really took a lot out of me. Ugh!**

 **With regards to Xenovia's design, I took elements from** **High School DxD NEW/High School DxD BorN and High School DxD HERO.**

 **Yes, I went there. I gave Naruto a Holy Weapon. And yes, I made one up for him. But honestly, there must be hundreds of Holy Weapons in the DxD Universe that haven't been seen.  
So I gave him the ****Sword of Goujian, altered of course to fit the more mystical and Supernatural realm of DxD.**

 **There won't be any bashing in this too like I said before. I'm trying to depict the characters the best I can, some more extreme than others. Plus some characters will be different naturally due to Naruto's interference.**

 **Harem(s):**  
 **Issei (In) = Asia Argento, Kalawarner, Le Fay Pendragon, Mittelt, Ravel Phenex, and Raynare Amano.**  
 **Issei (Maybe) =** **Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, (older) Lilith, and Tsubasa Yura.**

 **Naruto (In) = Akeno Himejima, Irina Shidou, Koneko (Shirone) Toujou, Kuroka, Rias Gremory, Rossweisse, and Xenovia Quarta.  
** **Naruto (Maybe) = (older) Kunou, Ophis, and Yasaka.  
**

 **Naruto forms:**  
 **Base, Sage Mode, Partial Transformation (All Tailed Beasts), Partial Transformation (All Tailed Beasts)(w/Sage Mode), Chakra Mode, Chakra Mode (w/Sage Mode), Tailed Beast Mode (All Tailed Beasts), Tailed Beast Mode (All Tailed Beasts)(w/Sage Mode), Six Paths Sage Mode, and Asura Mode.** **(Maybe another down the line.)**

 **Naruto Battle Avatars: All Tailed Beasts, Asura Influenced Tailed Beasts, Asura Battle Avatar.**

 **Tailed Beasts: Zero-Tails, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Yang Kurama, Yin Kurama, and Kurama Clone. (Maybe another down the line.)**


End file.
